Longing
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: After their encounter at Malfoy Manor, one found herself longing for the other. Bellamione, mostly. A little Ginissa in later chapters. Rated M for a very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger.

Light eyes, tanned skin. Soft voice, comforting giggle, loving look. Noble choices. Invisible, sweet, weak. Some call her nothing. Others call her everything. Soon-to-be-Auror.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dark eyes, pale skin. Growling voice, sadistic cackle, piercing gaze. Unforgivable actions. Enticing, frightening, strong. Some call her evil. Others call her insane. Death Eater.

Complete opposites.

Yet, one felt herself longing for the other. After their encounter at Malfoy Manor, she couldn't keep the other out of her thoughts. She was all she thought about at night. All she wanted. She wanted her more than anyone in her life. And she hated herself for it. She hated that she lusted after her.

She tried to hold back her urges, but she still found herself moaning the other's name as she touched herself.

It was a particularly quiet night at Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone, even Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had left for the holidays. Ron had invited Hermione to spend the two weeks at his home with his family and Harry, but she had refused. She just needed some time to herself to sort out her ridiculous obsession with a Death Eater.

She had spent most of the evening in the Gryffindor common room, sipping butterbeer, looking into the crackling fire, and thinking. She couldn't lust after a Death Eater, especially not Bellatrix Lestrange. She just couldn't.

But she did.

A silent tear slipped over her cheek as she faced her predicament. If only she could indulge her fantasies, just once. Then, hopefully, she would be okay, and never need it again. But there was absolutely no chance that a pureblooded witch like Bellatrix would ever want a _mudblood_ like herself. She sighed and finished her butterbeer, quickly refilling her glass. Since she was 17, she could legally use magic outside of her lessons, and she had been, as much as possible.

It was kind of sad, how she was literally the only Gryffindor left at school. She had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to spend Christmas with. But, in another sense, it was also a good thing, leaving her to debate with herself about Bellatrix in peace.

And debate she did. She tried to convince herself that it was foul, to want her in that way. But another part of herself tried to convince herself that if she had just one time with her, she would be satisfied, and free to return to her life.

As she sat, thinking about Bellatrix, she couldn't help her hand from slipping into her muggle pajama shorts and inside the confines of her panties. She moaned softly and bucked her hips up to meet her probing fingers.

"Bellatrix…" she whimpered. "Bella.."

Her slender fingers flicked over her slick clit and teased her in just the way she loved. Her moans of the dark witch's name got slowly louder as she already neared her end. "Belllaaaa…." she moaned, drawing out the sound.

Her breathing became heavy, and she squeezed her eyes shut so tightly, she was seeing vibrant colors. Her nimble fingers pinched and pulled at her slippery nub, bringing her closer and closer to climax.

All she could think was how much she wished the fingers teasing her belonged to Bellatrix. She whimpered softly, writhing in the large chair.

Just as she was about to have her orgasm, she heard an all-too-familiar voice in her ear. "You called?" it purred.

Hermione jumped out of her skin, her hand flying away from herself. She spun around, searching frantically for the source of the voice, but no one was there. The common room was just as empty as it had been before she had heard the words. She looked around, confused. She was sure she had heard distinct words. But maybe she had imagined them. But they seemed so _real_. But after looking around the common room once more, she quickly went back to the task of pleasing herself.

She didn't even notice a dark figure appear in the chair across from her.

Bellatrix cocked her head, watching curiously as Hermione touched herself. She absentmindedly licked her lips, beginning to feel aroused as the young witch moaned.

Hermione panted, once again feeling her orgasm building. "Bella," she whimpered again.

A grin spread across Bellatrix's face. She quickly slipped the Invisibility Cloak back over herself and walked back behind Hermione's chair.

"Yes?" she whispered, blowing a deliberate breath of hot air in her ear.

Hermione nearly screamed. Again, she jumped and forced her hand away from herself. She leapt out of her chair and spun in a circle. She was now sure there was someone in the room with her and, despite the insanity of it, she was almost sure who it was.

"Bellatrix?" she called into the seemingly empty room. She was trembling, but whether it was from fear, arousal, or anticipation, she couldn't tell.

A cackle echoed in the otherwise silent room, sending a shiver up Hermione's spine, and Bellatrix revealed herself, pulling the cloak off her body and dropping it to the floor. "Took you long enough," she said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the flustered girl.

Hermione immediately backed away when Bellatrix appeared as if out of nowhere. Her back hit the wall, and she looked at the witch with wide eyes. "Bellatrix," she breathed, not daring to take her eyes off her.

Bellatrix laughed again as she approached the terrified Gryffindor. She pulled a dagger from her dress pocket. She watched amusedly as Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she tried to compress herself against the wall. She reached her and pulled the girl's wrists above her head, pressing her body to Hermione's, and pinning her motionless to the wall.

Hermione's breathing quickened at the witch's close proximity. "H-How did you get in here?" she managed.

"Does it matter?" Bellatrix asked, raising her eyebrows. Then, she leaned in and whispered heatedly in her ear, "I saw what you were doing."

Terror filled Hermione's soul. "Y-You d-d-did?" she stammered, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Now, being a Gryffindor, she was determined to keep at least a scrap of dignity. So she stood up for herself, trying to keep her composure, "A-And what ex-exactly was I d-doing?"

Bellatrix laughed again. "I think you know what you were doing."

Hermione was slowly regaining her confidence, her words becoming more and more steady. "What w-was I doing?" she asked again, silently challenging the Death Eater.

Bellatrix smirked. "I believe…" she started, raising the hand holding the dagger and pressing the knife to Hermione's cheek as she spoke. "You were touching yourself and moaning my name, no doubt thinking of me. Am I right?"

Hermione blushed furiously and remained silent, refusing to meet Bellatrix's eyes. That alone spoke volumes.

"I thought so," she said, menacingly narrowing her eyes. She traced Hermione's jaw line with the sharp knife, causing her to try to pull away, to no avail. She grinned at the girl's feeble attempt.

"P-P-Please, Bellatrix.." Hermione whimpered fearfully.

"P-P-Please?" Bellatrix mocked her. "Please what, mudblood?"

"Just…please," she begged, though she didn't know what for.

"Please what?" she demanded. Then, she grinned. "'Oh, please, Bella, please don't hurt me!' 'Please, Bella, fuck me!'" she mocked, her voice exaggeratedly high and weak-sounding. "Is that it? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Hermione remained silent. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a dream come true, though she was scared out of her wits. This was her chance to get Bellatrix out of her system, but she was too terrified to admit her secret.

"_Answer me!"_ Bellatrix screeched angrily in her face.

Hermione flinched, but remained silent, staring at Bellatrix with heated eyes. Before Bellatrix could scream at her again, she slowly nodded, becoming even more aroused.

Bellatrix backed away from Hermione a little. "Tell me you want me to fuck you," she demanded. "I want to hear you say it."

Reluctantly, Hermione whispered, "I…I want you to f-fuck me."

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked, cupping a hand to her ear as if she hadn't heard what Hermione had said.

"I w-want you to f-f-fuck me," she said again.

"Louder."

"Please, Bellatrix, I want y-you to fuck me!"

Bellatrix backed up and plopped down in the chair Hermione had just been sitting in. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back, getting comfortable in the chair. She looked at the girl for a moment before asking simply, "Do you fantasize about me?" as she cocked her head to the side, looking incredibly innocent, though Hermione knew she was anything but.

"Y-Yes.." Hermione said hesitantly.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and beckoned for the girl to come closer. Hermione quietly approached her, looking very apprehensive. She stopped in front of the chair and started nervously playing with her fingers, looking at the floor.

"_Look at me!_" Bellatrix suddenly snapped, causing Hermione to jump and look up at her.

The look in Bellatrix's eyes was driving Hermione insane, and she felt an enormous gush of wet heat head straight to the spot between her legs just looking at her.

"What was I like?" she asked, sitting back and smirking at the blush creeping back onto Hermione's face.

"You were…" Hermione started slowly, embarrassedly. "Rough."

Bellatrix grinned.

"You chained me up and whipped me, you fucked me raw and teased me until I begged for release," she admitted.

After a moment of silence, with Bellatrix just looking at her, she responded, "Did I, now?"

Hermione nodded. She was so wet, she was sure Bellatrix could just smell it, and just the thought of it made her blush, but, at the same time, sent another gush between her legs. She trembled lightly.

"So you want me to fuck you," Bellatrix stated suddenly.

Hermione nodded vigorously. She didn't care if she seemed like a slut now, she just wanted Bellatrix to fuck her.

"How much do you want me to fuck you?"

"So much," Hermione breathed. She desperately wanted just to lean in and press her lips to the Death Eater's, but didn't want to push her limits.

"Then show me."

"H-How?" Hermione asked innocently.

After seeming to think for a moment, Bellatrix said simply, "Strip."

Hermione blushed lightly but nevertheless, began to pull off her flimsy tank top.

"Slower," Bellatrix requested.

Hermione gave her a strange look, but obliged, dropping her tank top to the floor as sexily as she could. She slowly reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, turning around before dropping it to the floor, shielding her breasts from Bellatrix's view.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth when Hermione turned around. Despite herself, she found herself becoming aroused by the mudblood. She bit her lip and watched as the girl pulled down her shorts and panties, giving Bellatrix a great view of her pink slit as she bent down. Bellatrix gritted her teeth again, but forced herself not to show her arousal.

Hermione looked innocently over her shoulder at Bellatrix, and almost giggled at what she saw. Bellatrix sat rigid in the chair, gripping the armrests tightly, her jaw set, her eyes burning with lust. "See something you like?" she teased.

Bellatrix quickly snapped out of her state and blinked a few times. "Now, touch yourself," she commanded.

Hermione immediately lowered a hand toward her folds, but Bellatrix stopped her. "Not there!" she snapped. After seeing Hermione's confused look, she realized that what she said may have been a little confusing.

She pushed the footstool toward her and said, "On there, facing me, legs spread."

Hermione blushed again, but nodded, sitting on the stool and opening her legs so Bellatrix could see her everything. She propped herself up on one hand and lowered the other to her already-sopping entrance. She looked to Bellatrix, silently begging for permission to touch herself.

Bellatrix simply nodded, taking in Hermione's body.

Hermione slowly began to circle her clit with one finger, looking into Bellatrix's eyes the entire time. Her breathing quickened and she moaned softly as she teased herself.

"Bella," she whimpered, as was custom for when she touched herself. She would have forgotten Bellatrix was there were it not for the look of intense want in her eyes as she watched her.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," she moaned loudly as she sharply pressed her thumb to her clit, but then pulled right back. Already, she was nearing her end once again, her moans becoming louder.

Bellatrix could tell that Hermione was getting close to her climax. She raised her eyebrows slightly when the girl cried out her name, but quickly returned to her normal, observant expression.

Suddenly, Bellatrix leaned forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling it away from herself. Hermione whimpered lightly in protest, but stayed silent. "Do you want to come?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking tone.

Hermione nodded furiously, her eyes pleading Bellatrix to let her finish.

"Then you have to ask," she said simply. "Politely," she added.

"P-Please, Bellatrix, may I p-please come?" she asked softly, her voice quivering.

Bellatrix pretended to think for a moment. Finally, after what seemed to Hermione like a lifetime, she said, "Yes, Muddy, you may come," and released her hand, allowing her to go back to her previous activity.

Hermione began furiously rubbing her clit, wanting nothing more than to get her release. "Bella…Bella…Bella…" she panted. "Bella…Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"_BELLATRIX!_" she finally shrieked, coming hard onto her palm. She threw her head back and rode out her orgasm.

When she finally finished, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Bellatrix, who was watching her curiously, arms crossed over her chest, a smirk very present on her face.

After a moment of silence, Bellatrix said, "Normally, I wouldn't even spare a glance at a _mudblood_ like you," At this, Hermione's face dropped. "but," she continued. "since you are such an _eager_ little mudblood…I suppose I will indulge in your little fantasy."

Hermione's heart swelled. Finally, Bellatrix was going to fuck her. And now she could get it over and done with, and out of her system. A grin spread across her face and she practically pounced on the Death Eater. She latched onto her lips and tangled her hands in Bellatrix's hair.

Bellatrix smirked inwardly and immediately pushed the girl off her. She cackled as Hermione's pouted. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way," she said.

"But-" Hermione started to protest, but Bellatrix interrupted her.

"You _do_ want me to do this. Right?"

"Y-Yes.."

Bellatrix smirked again. She silently licked her lips, her eyes raking over Hermione's body. Suddenly, she reached forward, roughly grabbing Hermione's wrist and bringing it up to her lips. She began seductively licking Hermione's fingers, enjoying the taste of her arousal. She never broke eyes contact with the young Gryffindor, watching her with eyes darkened with lust.

The feel of Bellatrix's tongue circling her soaked fingers was incredibly erotic, and it was driving Hermione crazy with want already. The dark witch's intense gaze enticed Hermione and sent another gush to the apex between her thighs.

Bellatrix finally pulled back, licking her lips once again. She smirked. "Tasty little mudblood," she mocked. Hermione blushed. "Now," she said. "Please me."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix strangely. "But…you're still dressed," she said confusedly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she said. "But you'll have to fix that, won't you?"

Hermione suddenly felt incredibly stupid. She blushed and grabbed her wand from the table beside the chair. Pointing it at Bellatrix, she breathed, "Divesto," and her clothes flew off her body. Hermione literally gasped out loud.

Bellatrix was absolutely gorgeous.

There was really no other way to describe her body.

Hermione immediately clambered on top of Bellatrix and locked her lips to the witch's. She began desperately kissing her neck, wanting to get straight to her intimate areas. She grabbed a breast in each hand and lightly caressed them, tweaking the dark pink nipples.

Bellatrix couldn't hold in a soft moan as Hermione fiddled with her roughly. She immediately blushed furiously and bit down on her lower lip, trying to stifle her quiet mewls.

However, despite her attempts to silence herself, Hermione heard her. She was extremely proud that she pulled those sounds from Bellatrix Lestrange. She licked her lips and wrapped them around a stiff pink bud. She bit down lightly and immediately soothed it with her tongue.

Bellatrix cried out, tangling her long fingers in Hermione's long brown locks. She was surprised. The only other person that had ever made her react like that was her Cissy, and they hadn't done anything like this for _so_ long. She blushed lightly at her sensitivity but, nevertheless, pushed Hermione's head further down onto her breast.

Hermione loved that she was doing so well. She swirled her tongue around Bellatrix's nipple and slowly moved down. She placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Bellatrix's stomach, occasionally nipping at the hot skin. She loved how the witch writhed beneath her.

Bellatrix whimpered softly. Every touch of Hermione's was like electricity, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. It had been so long since she had felt like this, over 20 years since Narcissa had touched her. She had always been the only one that could pull these sounds from her, and now a mudblood was doing it like it was nothing?

"Have you done this before?" she breathed, looking down at the girl.

Hermione looked up into Bellatrix's eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Oh, my God.." Bellatrix trailed off as Hermione's lips found her skin again. She whimpered again, to her great embarrassment.

Hermione smirked lightly, but wouldn't dare get too cocky. She dragged her tongue down Bellatrix's stomach, stopping at the top of her already drenched slit. She blew into her hot core, looking up to gauge her reaction.

Bellatrix cried out again, tightening her grip on the girl's hair and pulling her toward herself.

Hermione delivered a light lick to Bellatrix's clit and dipped a single finger into her, only to pull it back out. Bellatrix arched her back and moaned, pushing her harder onto her sex. Hermione suddenly drew her sensitive nub into her mouth and sucked like there was no tomorrow.

Bellatrix felt tears of pleasure well up in her eyes. She felt so humiliated, and she wanted to be furious that a mudblood like Hermione could do this to her, but she was in complete ecstasy, and could barely form a coherent thought.

A feeling of white-hot heat started pooling in Bellatrix's stomach, a feeling she knew all too well. "F-F-Fingers," she moaned, wanting to release.

Hermione obliged, suddenly shoving three fingers into her waiting opening. She sucked even harder on Bellatrix's clit and started up a vigorous pace, plunging in and out of the witch at an almost inhuman rate. She brushed her teeth over Bellatrix's clit and pressed her fingers upward, hitting Bellatrix's g-spot with every thrust.

Bellatrix cried out and accidentally pulled on Hermione's hair, causing her to cry out. But she quickly went back to the task of pleasing Bellatrix. Bellatrix's breathing rate increased, she gripped the arms of the chair so hard, her knuckles turned white, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could already feel her orgasm building in her stomach. Her thighs quivered and her stomach clenched as Hermione brought her closer to her end.

Hermione felt Bellatrix's walls tightening around her fingers, and knew she was nearing her climax. She was proud. She increased her pace and bit down hard on her clit, immediately soothing it with her tongue. She tried to increase her pace even more, wanting to give Bellatrix her release, so Hermione could have her own. She sucked on Bellatrix's clit like a hungry baby on his mother's breast.

Bellatrix could feel her orgasm coming. After one more thrust to her g-spot, she exploded. She screamed out loud and arched her back as she came violently. Her head spun and she saw stars.

Hermione lapped at Bellatrix's slit, drinking her nectar as if it were water in the middle of a desert. When Bellatrix's release finally came to an end, Hermione withdrew her fingers and slowly sat up. She examined her fingers curiously. Once Hermione could look at Bellatrix and see someone consciously looking back at her, she slowly dragged her tongue up the length of her fingers.

She loved the taste of Bellatrix's arousal. It was sweet, yet tangy at the same time, and she wanted more of it. She began hungrily sucking on her fingers, cleaning them thoroughly.

Bellatrix watched as Hermione cleaned her fingers. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. When Hermione finally withdrew her fingers from her mouth, she reached out for her, grabbing her and pulling her toward herself. She paused a minute, looking into the girl's eyes, before her lips crashed onto the smaller girl's.

Hermione moaned softly, parting her lips for the older witch. Bellatrix took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Hermione's mouth, tasting herself in the Gryffindor's mouth. She let her fingers get lost in Hermione's hair as she kissed her passionately. Then, she remembered who she was kissing, and, no matter how much she didn't want to, she forced herself to pull away.

She looked into her eyes and said, "You may be a mudblood…but you fuck _very_ well."

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. "Please, can you fuck me now?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I could, really, I do, but I have to be somewhere," she said as she wordlessly summoned her clothes and stood, pushing Hermione off her and onto the footstool. She began to dress as Hermione's lower lip began to tremble.

"B-But-" she started, a tear spilling over onto her cheek.

"Hush," Bellatrix interrupted her. "Just because I can't fuck you now, doesn't mean I won't fuck you later. I may just make you my personal whore."

As Bellatrix apparated, a grin spread across Hermione's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! I started this as a kinda Christmas fic, but it's kinda turned into more. Should I make it a series? You have to tell me!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I, Hermione Granger, agree to become the personal whore of Bellatrix Lestrange, hereafter referred to as Mistress._

_I will refer to my mistress only as Mistress._

_I will do anything and everything my mistress wants._

_I will not touch myself, or others, without my mistress's permission._

_Nobody may touch me without my mistress's permission._

_I will not reach my climax until my mistress gives me permission._

_I will only wear the clothes my mistress provides me with, and nothing else._

_Whenever my mistress calls for me, I will come, no matter the consequences._

_I will do as I am told, without protest or question._

_I will speak only when spoken to._

_I will be proud to be my mistress's slave._

_Hermione Granger_

.

.

.

.

.

This is the contract she signed.

Now, she was Bellatrix's property.

A few weeks after their encounter, Bellatrix had shown up at Hogwarts, and taken Hermione out of her classes and back to Lestrange Manor. She had written up the contract, and Hermione had signed it without a second thought. Bellatrix had explained the rules to her, everything that she could and couldn't do.

"You will call me Mistress," she had said, as she paced in front of Hermione, "You will call my sister and her husband Mistress and Master Malfoy. You will also call my nephew Master Malfoy. You will call my husband Shithead, as I do not particularly enjoy his company." Hermione had giggled at this, but had been immediately silenced by a dark look from Bellatrix.

"You will respect your superiors," she had continued, "which, frankly, are everyone but muggles and your fellow mudbloods." Hermione hadn't said anything at this, as, for whatever reason, she didn't mind when Bellatrix called her a mudblood.

She had given Hermione a ring that she was to wear at all times, as, much like a Dark Mark, when Bellatrix called for her, it would burn. A place and a way of getting there would be magically engraved in the ring, for Hermione's convenience. No matter where she was, no matter what she was doing, she was to come.

The first time she was called, she had been sitting in Potions, working on an antidote to a love potion with Harry. She was just adding the dragon's breath when her finger began to burn, causing her to pour too much into the potion. She gasped and grabbed her hand in pain, squeezing it in an attempt to make it stop.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as she poured too much of the ingredient into the bubbling mixture. Then, he noticed that Hermione was in pain. "Hermione!" he said again, this time with concern in his voice. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Hermione whispered, tears threatening to fall over onto her cheeks. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No! No, something's wrong, Professor Snape!" he called, looking incredibly scared.

And then Severus appeared, an annoyed look on his face. "What?" he asked irritably.

"It's Hermione, there's…there's something wrong!"

By now, the entire class was watching this exchange, while Hermione still clutched her hand in pain. "Is this true, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked, eyeing her closely.

"N-No, Professor, I'm fine, if I could just go to the bathroom.." she said, all in one breath while she struggled not to cry.

"Fine, then," he said, waving his hand toward the door. "You may leave, but now Potter has to finish your assignment." He stole a hateful glance toward Harry, who nodded.

Hermione didn't need anything more. Without another word, she turned on the spot and sprinted out of the classroom, finally allowing the tears to spill over. She pulled the still-burning ring off her finger and examined it closely. On the inside was engraved, _"Malfoy Manor, Broomstick in your dormitory"_.

She was confused as to how Bellatrix got a broomstick into her dormitory without anyone noticing, but tried to forget about it as she ran through the halls, still clutching her hand, toward Gryffindor Tower. She ran up to the Fat Lady and said, slipping the ring back onto her finger, "Glitter leaves." The portrait swung open and she dashed in and up the stairs to her dormitory.

She burst in to find a broomstick propped up against her bed. She ran in and grabbed it, thinking of how she was going to get out of the castle undetected. Then, she noticed the window. It was rather large, larger than it had ever been, as if Bellatrix had placed an engorgement charm on it. It was large enough, it seemed, for someone to fly out of it.

She opened it and slowly mounted the broom. She had never been a very good flier, in fact her first year at Hogwarts was the only time she had ever flown, as flying lessons were only required for first years, and she didn't exactly like flying. But nevertheless, she kicked off the ground, hovering uncertainly in the air. And then, as if the broom had a mind of its own, it flew out the window.

Hermione screamed and held onto the broom for dear life as she flew into the sky. She sped away from the castle, eyes squeezed shut in fear. Then, she began to slow down, until she was completely stopped. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the ground miles below her, but instead, found herself in front of a very large mansion, her toes inches from the ground. She slowly dismounted, and the broom immediately sped away.

She looked after it, but then ran up to the door of the Manor. She raised her hand and knocked three times. Immediately, the door opened, and a house elf appeared.

"Ah, Miss Granger is here," he said. He turned and, looking over his shoulder, continued, "Miss Lestrange has been waiting for Miss Granger. Miss Granger is to follow Carsh."

Hermione followed Carsh as he walked inside. He led her up a huge flight of stairs, around countless corners, and into a room where Bellatrix was pacing, obviously waiting for her. As soon as she walked in, Bellatrix turned, fire in her eyes, and commanded, "What took so bloody long?"

Hermione kept her eyes to the floor as she responded, "I am sorry, Mistress."

Bellatrix turned toward Carsh and said, "Leave." Carsh immediately left with a bow, closing the door behind him. "You should be sorry," she said, turning back to Hermione, who kept her eyes downcast. "I called for you _fifteen minutes ago._"

"I am sorry, Mistress," Hermione said again.

Bellatrix sighed angrily. "Never mind that. Take off your clothes," she demanded.

Hermione finally looked up at her, hope in her eyes. "Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked, her voice two octaves higher than usual.

"_No,"_ Bellatrix snapped. "I am going to show you off. You are _my_ whore, and people need to know that. Now, undress."

"Sh-Show me off? T-To who?" Hermione asked.

"To whomever I want, of course!" Bellatrix said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now _undress!"_

Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was becoming impatient, so she said quietly, "Yes, Mistress," and began to undo the buttons on her school robes. She slid them off her shoulders and took off the rest of her clothing until she was completely naked.

"_Finally,"_ Bellatrix groaned as she stood up. She walked over to her dresser and pulled a piece of black fabric from the top of it. She then walked around to Hermione's back and tied it around her head, like a blindfold, surrounding the young Gryffindor in darkness.

Then, Bellatrix pulled a dog collar off her dresser and fastened it around Hermione's neck. She attached a long leash to it and tugged on it. "Come on," she said as she walked out the door.

Hermione dutifully followed her, the only thing keeping her from bumping into everything being the leash and the sound of Bellatrix's footsteps. Bellatrix led her down the stairs and around many corners before they reached their destination.

"Wait here," she said as she walked away. Hermione could hear her voice from wherever she was. "You may be wondering why you're all here, especially you, Draco.." At the sound of his name, Hermione froze and blushed furiously. "But it is for a good reason."

"And what is your reason, Bellatrix?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione blushed even harder.

"Yes, Bella, what is it?" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione blushed from head to toe. Not only had she fantasized about Bellatrix, but about her sister as well, sometimes at the same time.

"Well…I wanted to show you something," Bellatrix said.

"Which would be…?" Narcissa asked.

"Hang on, it's waiting outside."

And, with that, Hermione heard footsteps again, and her leash was being tugged. She followed, proud to be Bellatrix's slave, yet embarrassed that these people would see her naked. Suddenly, she heard a collective gasp.

"_Granger?"_ Draco gasped.

"I would like you all to meet my very own personal whore," Bellatrix said. Hermione could almost hear the grin in her words.

"But Bella!" Narcissa sputtered. "She's a _mudblood_!" She spat the word like it was not worthy to leave her lips.

Lucius, it seemed, was speechless. Hermione blushed even harder, knowing that all eyes were on her.

"Yes, Cissy, she is a mudblood, but she is an absolutely _amazing_ fuck, just as _you_ used to be.." she sneered, obviously wanting to embarrass her sister.

Lucius finally found his voice, and boomed, _"Excuse me?"_

Something hit the floor, and Bellatrix cackled. Hermione assumed Draco had fainted, and almost giggled, before remembering the rules.

Bellatrix ignored Lucius, turning to Hermione and saying, "She likes fucking me. Don't you, muddykins?"

Hermione nodded and said obediently, "Yes, Mistress."

"Why don't you show them how much you like fucking me?"

"How, Mistress?" she asked, blushing even more.

Suddenly, Hermione's blindfold was removed, and she found herself in a parlor of sorts. Lucius and Narcissa were staring at her, open-mouthed, eyes wide, and Draco was, indeed, passed out on the floor. She blushed even harder, which, honestly, she didn't think was possible, and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Get on your knees," Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione immediately fell to her knees in front of Bellatrix, looking up at her. Bellatrix threw her skirts over Hermione's head and Hermione knew what she wanted. She wasn't surprised to see that Bellatrix wasn't wearing panties. She was already soaking wet. Apparently, seeing Hermione naked turned her on. Hermione was proud.

She placed a light kiss on Bellatrix's inner thigh, and the dark witch immediately lost her balance and fell to the ground, Hermione still between her legs, and her skirts still above her head. Hermione continued to place light kisses up Bellatrix's thigh, and smiled when Bellatrix shuddered.

"I feel you smiling!" Bellatrix said suddenly.

Hermione quickly stopped smiling and continued. She made her way up to Bellatrix's slit and sucked her clit into her mouth. Bellatrix cried out and dug her nails into the wood floor. She wrapped her legs around Hermione's back and bucked her hips as Hermione sucked brutally.

Hermione hooked her arm around Bellatrix's left leg and started rubbing her clit vigorously as she suddenly thrust her tongue deep into Bellatrix. She started up a furious pace, loving the taste of her arousal and the sounds of her steadily growing whimpers.

"What's going on?" she heard drowsily from beside her, and knew that Draco had woken up. Apparently, he noticed what was going on because he muttered, "Oh, good lord," and fell back into unconsciousness.

"How do I taste, mudblood?" Bellatrix demanded, her voice strained.

"Amazing, Mistress," Hermione responded truthfully before going back to her duty. She pulled Bellatrix's clit back into her mouth and shoved four fingers into her.

Bellatrix cried out again, arching her back. Her breathing rate increased and her stomach clenched. She was already dangerously close to her release.

Hermione took up a furious pace, pounding into Bellatrix at an almost impossible rate. Bellatrix clenched around her fingers, and Hermione knew she didn't need much more. She shoved her fingers so they hit Bellatrix's g-spot with every thrust, and bit down rather hard on her clit, and Bellatrix came.

Bellatrix shrieked and arched off the floor, wanting to grab onto something, but not having anything to grab. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she orgasmed. When she finally finished, she said tiredly, "You may get up now," and sat up.

Hermione obediently got to her feet and watched as Bellatrix stood, smoothing out her skirts.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione and licked her lips. She slowly moved forward, tangling her hands in Hermione's hair and kissing her. She ran her tongue over Hermione's lower lip, silently demanding entrance.

Hermione parted her lips, allowing Bellatrix's tongue in for a taste of her own arousal. She stayed still, afraid that if she went too far, she would be punished. When Bellatrix finally pulled away, she, surprisingly, smiled at her.

After a moment of silence, Narcissa and Lucius being too shocked for words, another voice sounded from behind Hermione, a voice that she had only heard a few times.

"I knew you were a whore, Bellatrix, but I never thought you would stoop so low," it said.

"Fuck you, Rodolphus," Bellatrix answered. Then, she turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "Well, now that you've seen her, she needs to get back to her studies. Isn't that right, mudbaby?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Very well, then. You may go collect your clothes and return to school," she said, waving a hand and dismissing her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**So…what did you think? Also, if anyone has any ideas for situations Bella should put Mione in, review and tell me!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	3. Chapter 3

The second time she was called, Hermione was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. She was lifting a fork of potatoes to her mouth, when her finger began to burn. She immediately dropped her fork and clutched her hand to her chest in pain. Without a word to Harry or Ron, she got up and ran out of the hall.

Ron ran after her. "Hermione! Wait!" he called as he sprinted after her.

Hermione didn't even turn around. She just kept running. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face from the pain. "Just go back to breakfast, Ron!"

Ron easily caught up with her, however, and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Hermione tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp and keep running, but Ron was too strong. "Hermione," he said sternly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Ron, just…please, let me go! Go back to dinner!"

"It's breakfast time! What's gotten into you?" he demanded.

And then, of course, Harry decided to join them.

"What is going on?" he asked as he ran up.

"How should I bloody know?" Ron snapped at him. "Hermione, talk to us."

"Nothing, I'm..I'm fine, really! Just, please, leave me alone!" she begged them. She was afraid of what Bellatrix would do if she was late. _"Please!"_

"Ron, maybe you should let her go, she seems really upset," Harry said quietly.

"_No, Harry!"_ Ron screamed. Hermione was a little afraid of him. He seemed different, like he knew what was going on, and was jealous of Bellatrix. But then, how could he know?

"What is going on?" a fourth voice exclaimed. Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching, an angry look on her face. "What is going on here?" she said again as she reached the trio.

"N-Nothing, Professor McGonagall.." Hermione said as she struggled to hold herself together, for the ring was still burning her skin.

McGonagall apparently noticed that something was wrong, and that Hermione needed Ron and Harry to leave her alone, so she said, eyeing Hermione curiously as she still clutched her hand, "Potter, Weasley, back in the Great Hall."

"But-" Ron started, but McGonagall interrupted him.

"Now!" she said sharply.

With one last scathing look toward Hermione, Ron skulked off back into the hall, accompanied by Harry, who was looking very relieved himself.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, before dashing back off down the hall. She slipped the ring off her finger and tried to calm herself, wiping her eyes and taking steady breaths.

She looked down at the small silver band, and watched as the engraving made its way over the metal. _"Lestrange Manor, Floo network"_ it said. Hermione was confused. She had absolutely no idea where to find a fireplace where she could travel by floo in Hogwarts.

She went to the first place she could think of, the Gryffindor common room. "Glitter leaves," she said loudly, and the portrait swung open. She ran into the room and, sure enough, a large fireplace that had never been there before stood on the opposite side of the room, a cauldron of floo powder next to it.

"Bella, you amaze me," she murmured as she approached the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of powder, stepped in, and said, very clearly, "Lestrange Manor!" and she was engulfed by emerald flames. The flames licked at her skin, and she giggled. They tickled a bit, and the warmth of the flames spread through her entire body. She was spinning, traveling along the floo network.

Suddenly, she stopped. The green flames subsided, and she found herself in a fireplace in an absolutely humongous room. Bellatrix paced in front of her, awaiting her arrival. When she arrived, Bellatrix turned on her.

"_What took so fucking long?"_ she screeched.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Hermione replied, looking down.

"_You didn't answer my question!"_

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I was…held back by my…friends," she said lamely.

"_Nothing_ will hold you back from coming to me. Do you understand me? _Nothing!"_ she yelled.

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

Bellatrix sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. "Well, I was going to treat you today, but I don't know if you deserve it…" she said, a strange calmness in her voice.

Hermione was confused. Bellatrix was going to treat her? What did she mean? Hermione had no idea. She was hesitant to ask, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Treat me, Mistress?" she asked.

"I was going to fuck you, you idiot!"

Hopeful tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mistress, it will _never_ happen again, I'm sorry!" she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Now, use your manners, Muddy," Bellatrix mocked, tilting her head slightly to the right and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Please, Mistress," she begged.

"Very well, then," Bellatrix grinned, excited for what was to come. "Follow me," she said as she started walking out of the room.

Hermione's heart swelled, and she obediently followed her mistress. A million thoughts ran through her head, but most of them were unintelligible even to herself. Bellatrix led her to a room and directed her to stay outside.

Hermione did, waiting for her for what seemed like forever. When she finally did come out, Hermione's jaw dropped. Bellatrix was dressed all in latex, complete with knee-high boots and fishnets. She was carrying the same collar she had put Hermione in during their last encounter, a blindfold, and a red ball-gag. "Divesto," she said, flicking her wand toward Hermione. Her clothes flew off and she blushed.

Bellatrix cackled at Hermione's expression and fastened the collar around her neck and the blindfold over her eyes. She grabbed Hermione's leash and pulled her into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. "Smile pretty, muddykins!" she said in a frightening tone.

Hermione dutifully smiled sweetly and waited for Bellatrix's next order.

"Such a pretty little mudblood.." Bellatrix said as she took Hermione's face in her hand and brushed over her lips with her thumb. "Get on your knees," she commanded.

Hermione fell to her knees at Bellatrix's feet as instructed. A tug on her collar, and she was being led forward. When finally they stopped, she heard the sound of someone sitting on a bed. Another yank on her leash and she collided with something soft. Then, she heard Bellatrix's voice.

"Before I fuck you, you're gonna eat my pussy like a good little whore," she said. There was a squeak that sounded like latex on latex, and Hermione assumed she had spread her legs.

Hermione slowly reached up her hands and came in contact with the fishnets. She could feel the smooth, cool skin of Bellatrix's bare legs underneath. She crawled forward slightly, using her hands as a guide as she slid them up Bellatrix's thighs. She heard Bellatrix moan, and almost smirked.

Finally, Hermione reached the apex between her thighs, covered in material. She started pulling it down, but it was tough. Hermione wondered how she had gotten into this outfit! She tugged and yanked on it until she could finally pull it off Bellatrix's feet.

Slowly, she brought her hands back up to Bellatrix's intimate spot, and realized there was still something in her way. She was beginning to get frustrated. She noticed, to her great relief, that it wasn't any more latex. It was just fishnets! And fishnets Hermione could easily tear.

So she did.

She tore it to shreds, wanting to get straight to Bellatrix's core. She heard Bellatrix snicker under her breath. When she finally got through the netting, she finally felt skin under her fingers. Soaking, dripping skin at that. She slowly ran her fingers through Bellatrix's drenched folds, causing Bellatrix to whimper softly and buck her hips.

Hermione giggled under her breath, hoping Bellatrix didn't hear it. She didn't. Slowly, she leaned forward and ran her tongue up Bellatrix's quivering sex. Hermione heard something rip, and Bellatrix cursed softly under her breath.

Suddenly, Hermione sucked Bellatrix's stiff clit between her lips, teasing it with her tongue. She heard Bellatrix cry out, and felt her hands tangle in her hair. Hermione pulled back and lightly massaged Bellatrix's slit, already extremely wet just from Bellatrix's sounds of pleasure.

She hooked her arm around Bellatrix's leg and started pinching and rubbing Bellatrix's clit between her fingers as she plunged her tongue deep into the dark witch. She heard Bellatrix cry out again, and she clenched around Hermione's tongue.

Hermione smiled and started up a furious pace, hating that she couldn't see Bellatrix's face, couldn't watch as her chest heaved. She just couldn't stand it. She could hear Bellatrix's breathing quicken, her moans get louder. She knew she was nearing her release as her walls clenched relentlessly around Hermione's tongue. She tried to increase her pace. Her bottom teeth were scraping her tongue, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get Bellatrix to her climax so she would fuck Hermione.

With one last sharp pinch to Bellatrix's clit, she finally came, splattering Hermione's face with her arousal. She shrieked, and Hermione heard that same ripping noise again. She smiled and sat back, waiting for Bellatrix's next move.

She hadn't heard any noise, any at all, so she was extremely surprised when she felt something on her face. It was wet, and moved very quickly over her skin. And suddenly, her blindfold was removed, and she saw that Bellatrix was on her knees in front of her, looking at her with heated eyes.

Bellatrix leaned forward and continued licking her face, cleaning it of her arousal. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered quietly, her arousal growing by the second. She full-out moaned when Bellatrix's lips connected with hers.

She hesitantly brought her hands to the sides of Bellatrix's face as she kissed her, a bit afraid of how she may react. But apparently, she was fine with it, as she didn't slap her away, she even linked her arms around Hermione's neck, deepening the kiss.

Bellatrix slowly got to her feet, still kissing Hermione, therefore pulling her to her feet as well. She pushed Hermione backward until her back hit the far wall. Hermione moaned at the rough action and tangled her hands in Bellatrix's hair.

Bellatrix lifted her leg between Hermione's thighs and rubbed against her bare clit. Hermione moaned loudly at the contact and bucked her hips. Bellatrix smirked against Hermione's lips and pressed her thigh harder between the girl's legs. She pulled away from Hermione's lips and whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you now, mudblood?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…please, Mistress," she said softly.

Bellatrix broke away from her, to Hermione's dismay, to walk to the other side of the room and grab a few things. "Did you know," she said as she gathered her items, "that wizarding toys have special…properties to them?"

A touch of fear entered Hermione's mind. "N-No, Mistress," she said slowly, watching Bellatrix carefully as she approached.

"This one," she said as she raised a strap-on dildo so Hermione could see it, "will allow me to feel you while I fuck you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She watched as Bellatrix fastened the straps around her waist. "On your knees," Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione immediately dropped to her knees, face-to-face with the fake cock.

"Suck my cock," Bellatrix said.

Hermione was hesitant. She had no idea what to do. She tentatively leaned forward and licked the tip. Bellatrix almost lost the ability to stand. She quickly steadied herself against the wall and thrust into Hermione's mouth. Hermione almost choked, but she forced herself not to.

She began bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around the dildo. Bellatrix moaned from above her and tangled her fingers in Hermione's light brown curls. Hermione took this as a sign that she was doing well. She gently let her teeth brush the top of the dildo, and heard Bellatrix hiss slightly from above her. Bellatrix began moving her hands, forcing Hermione's head to move at a faster rate.

Hermione choked a bit as the dildo hit the back of her throat, but she fought through it. She sucked harshly, playing with the plastic with her tongue. It was when Hermione reached down and pressed sharply against Bellatrix's clit that she came again.

She screamed and pulled Hermione's hair, throwing her head back as she rode out her orgasm. Her thighs trembled as Hermione didn't slow. She was soon thrown into a second orgasm.

Hermione pulled her mouth off the dildo and went under it, drinking Bellatrix's honey as she came. When she finally finished, and only stood trembling in front of Hermione, Bellatrix fell to her knees.

"Fuck, you're amazing," she growled before leaning forward and capturing Hermione's lips.

Hermione moaned and reached forward, linking her arms around Bellatrix's neck as she kissed her. She whimpered lightly when Bellatrix's tongue ran over her lower lip. She obediently opened her mouth, allowing Bellatrix's tongue full access.

When Bellatrix finally pulled away, she waited until Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her to speak. "Do you want me to fuck you, Muddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress."


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to hear you scream my name when you come," Bellatrix demanded. "I want you to know who is fucking you, whose property you are. Maybe I'll give you a tattoo, stating that you're _mine_. Would you like that, Muddy?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Hermione. She actually wouldn't mind having a reminder that she was Bellatrix's. She was surprised by this thought, but agreed with it nevertheless.

"But, of course, you won't come until I give you permission. Right, mudpuppy?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And I can't give you permission unless you beg, can I?"

"No, Mistress," Hermione responded, getting more excited with every word.

"Then you'll _have _to beg, won't you, my ickle mudbaby?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes, Mistress."

"How much do you want me to fuck you?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows and looking at Hermione expectantly.

"_So_ much," Hermione said in a soft, pleading voice.

"Beg me to fuck you," Bellatrix said simply.

"Please, fuck me, Mistress, please!" Hermione said, blushing, yet for some reason, enjoying the games Bellatrix played with her.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard, please, Mistress! Fuck me until I beg you to stop! _Please!"_ she begged.

Bellatrix surveyed her for a moment. On her knees, naked, chest heaving, face flushed, begging Bellatrix Lestrange to fuck her until she cried. She knew Hermione was a virgin. She was too goody-goody to let that Ronald Weasley fuck her. But, then again…what she had agreed to do, what she was doing, was certainly the _last _thing that could be considered "goody-goody". But nevertheless, Bellatrix could just tell by the way she held herself, her actions, even the way she spoke, that Hermione was still a virgin. And she wanted to fuck her tight little virgin hole raw.

"You want me to fuck you?" she whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Please," she said.

Bellatrix bit her lip, as if she was in deep thought. Finally, she beckoned for Hermione to come closer.

Hermione quickly scrambled over to Bellatrix, who was laying down on her back. She crawled over to her and sat near her. She just looked down at her hopefully.

"I would like," Bellatrix started slowly. "to taste my little whore before I fuck her." After Hermione's confused expression, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and simply grabbed her waist, easily pulling her so she hovered over Bellatrix's face. She stared up at Hermione's dripping mound, licking her lips at the sight.

Hermione quivered a bit uncomfortably. She wished Bellatrix would flip her over, so she could be more comfortable, but, then again, why would Bellatrix want her more comfortable? She was so busy pondering this, when she screamed and almost fell over when she felt Bellatrix's tongue on herself.

Bellatrix snickered and grabbed Hermione's thighs, steadying her as she ran her tongue up the length of Hermione's slit. This was just another reason Bellatrix knew Hermione had never been touched by anyone other than herself. She was _so_ sensitive. She smirked before repeating the action.

Hermione trembled relentlessly. She couldn't believe how amazing Bellatrix's tongue felt on her intimate area. She ground her hips against Bellatrix's face, wanting more. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled on her shoulders as she whimpered.

"Look at me!" Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and looked down at the witch beneath her. Their eyes met and Hermione felt a gush of wetness shoot to the spot between her thighs.

"Look away, and I'll stop," Bellatrix warned. Looking into Hermione's eyes, she suddenly thrust her tongue deep into the girl.

Hermione cried out and struggled to keep eye contact with her mistress. She whimpered softly and bucked her hips, already feeling her orgasm building. She was approaching her end much too quickly, the feeling on Bellatrix's tongue on her becoming unbearable. She hated that she was so hypersensitive, but she was. Hermione leaned over and propped herself on her hands against the floor so she had better balance.

Bellatrix hooked her arms around Hermione's legs and began teasing her clit as she started up a vigorous pace, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Hermione's arousal. She could feel Hermione's inner muscles contracting around her tongue, and knew she was close to her release. She pulled back for a moment to ask, "Do you wanna come, mudblood?" but then went back to pleasing the Gryffindor.

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione gasped, her fingernails scraping the wood floor.

"Ask nicely," Bellatrix commanded.

"P-P-Please, Mistress, m-may I c-c-come?" she begged, her eyes still locked with Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix forced herself to pull her mouth away from Hermione's scorching heat. "Hmm…" she said, biting her lip and pretending to think. She was actually debating with herself. She wanted Hermione to come, so she could drink her honey, but she also didn't want her to come, so she could torture her just a little bit longer. She decided on the latter. "No. You may not come," she said, before returning to Hermione's core.

Hermione began to cry. Fat tears fell from her eyes onto the floor above Bellatrix's head. "P-P-P-P-Please, M-M-Mistress.." she begged through her tears. "P-Please…Please.." Bellatrix suddenly bit down rather hard on Hermione's clit. Hermione yelped and cried even harder. She began spouting gibberish that no one, not even herself, could understand. She tried to hold back her climax, forcing herself to focus on something, _anything_, that wasn't the feeling of ecstasy Bellatrix was causing her.

Bellatrix slurped at Hermione's slit until she was satisfied, and ready to fuck her. She pushed Hermione off of her, onto her back beside her, and climbed on top of her. She grinned down at her for a moment.

Hermione got the wind knocked out of her when Bellatrix pushed her over. But she quickly recovered as Bellatrix got on top of her. "Please, Mistress," she whispered desperately.

"Nope! Not yet!" Bellatrix laughed, enjoying the pain she was putting Hermione in. "Now," she said, before kissing her softly. "I am going to _fuck_ my little mudwhore. Would you like that?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, please, Mistress," she begged quietly.

Bellatrix smirked lightly and rubbed the shaft of the fake cock between Hermione's legs. They both groaned gutturally. Bellatrix wouldn't be able to take much more of this teasing, though she was the one doing it. She quickly positioned herself at Hermione's entrance, the contact making both of them shudder unintentionally. "You know when doctors say 'This isn't gonna hurt at all.'?" Bellatrix asked, looking down into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes.." Hermione said uncertainly. She had been told losing your virginity was painful, but she didn't think it would hurt _that_ much.

"Well, I'm not a doctor. This _is_ going to hurt. A lot. So…brace yourself," she told her.

Hermione was scared by these words. She dug her nails into the floor and tried to relax her muscles, not knowing how much pain the dildo could cause her.

Without warning, Bellatrix shoved into Hermione, breaking through her barrier and taking her virginity.

Hermione shrieked in pain as Bellatrix stole what was left of her innocence. She instinctively reached upward, grabbing Bellatrix and holding on for dear life. She sobbed as she dug her nails into Bellatrix's back, no doubt drawing blood and leaving marks, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the pain. It felt like she was being ripped in half, and she was almost sure she would die. Or pass out. Or both.

Bellatrix propped herself up on her hands and hissed in pain as Hermione clawed at her back. But surprisingly, she didn't mind it. She liked the pain. It increased the pleasure already bubbling in her stomach. She groaned as she began to piston into the crying Gryffindor, the feel of Hermione's walls caressing the dildo making her head spin. She was tight, she was _so_ tight, and so warm and wet, and Bellatrix could hardly stand it. She leaned down and captured Hermione's lips, swallowing her screams.

Hermione sobbed and tried to beg Bellatrix to stop, but all that came out was nonsensical blubbering. She continued to rip at Bellatrix's back and hair, trying to get her to stop, but she just continued fucking her. She couldn't believe how much pain she was in. Her whole body ached, every movement of Bellatrix's sending waves of agony throughout her entire body.

Bellatrix groaned as Hermione's walls clenched around her. Hermione was better than she had imagined she would be. She was tighter, hotter, slicker, and just better overall. She switched from fast, desperate thrusts to long, languid strokes, savoring the feel of Hermione's inner muscles squeezing the fake cock.

As Bellatrix's thrusts became slower, Hermione slowly reclaimed the ability to think through the slowly dying pain. She still cried, though the pain was beginning to subside. She still clung to Bellatrix, for she was Hermione's only link to the world. She was afraid that if she let go, she would pass out, or die, even. So she clutched the dark woman as if her life depended on it, which, actually, she thought it did.

"P-P-Please…M-Mistress, please…p-please, s-s-stop!" she sobbed.

Sick as it was, hearing Hermione's pleas for mercy pushed Bellatrix over the edge. She screeched her pleasure as she released, stopping all movement. Waves of ecstasy rolled over her entire body, tears coming to her eyes as her orgasm continued. When she was finally finished, she collapsed on top of Hermione, who was still crying hysterically.

As Bellatrix orgasmed, Hermione slowly reached a trembling hand down between her legs and pulled the dildo out of herself. She sighed as she was relieved of the immediate pain the plastic had caused. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she raised her hand and saw it was absolutely covered in her blood. Bellatrix took heaving breaths as she rolled off of Hermione.

They laid in silence for a moment before Bellatrix climbed back on top of Hermione. She kissed her passionately, her fingers getting lost in her brown locks as the readied the dildo back between Hermione's legs.

When Hermione felt the plastic rub against her clit, though fear entered her mind, she moaned softly. She tried to beg against Bellatrix's lips, but it was no use. Bellatrix pulled back and grinned as she looked into Hermione's terrified eyes.

"Round two."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! So I've had some controversy lately….and I want your opinions. I NEED YOUR HELP! I've had some mixed reactions about the option of making this a serious story. I will be writing a serious Bellamione soon, just so you know. But what do you guys think? Should I develop this into something more? Or should I keep it just smut? Also, I know this was a short chapter, but if you want the next one to be longer, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! ;D**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Please! God, please, Mistress, no! Please, Mistress, not again!" Hermione sobbed fearfully through Bellatrix's forceful kisses.

"Hush," Bellatrix commanded loudly. "You're the one that signed the contract. You didn't have to do this," she pointed out. "This was _your_ choice."

Hermione immediately fell silent, though she still cried. The tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she realized Bellatrix was right. She didn't have to sign the contract. But she did. She had agreed to be Bellatrix's personal whore, and she figured this was the price.

"However.." Bellatrix sighed, looking down at Hermione's tear-stained face. "I will…though you _are_ just a mudblood…make it more _pleasurable_ for you."

A hint of hope entered Hermione's mind. But then she remembered the pain the dildo had caused, and her face fell again. But maybe Bellatrix wouldn't be so rough, so Hermione could be more comfortable. But, again, why would she want Hermione to be more comfortable? According to Bellatrix, Hermione was only there for Bellatrix's pleasure. But still, she whispered through her tears, "Thank you, Mistress."

"Yeah, yeah," Bellatrix responded, brushing it off as if it were a piece of lint on her robes. Without another word, Bellatrix repositioned the fake cock at Hermione's bloodied entrance.

This time, she pushed it in slowly, carefully, as she leaned down and kissed Hermione lightly, their lips moving together. Hermione moaned softly when the dildo brushed against her stiff clit. Bellatrix moved inside her slowly, trying to let her adjust to the size and the feeling of being filled.

Suddenly, Bellatrix grudgingly rolled over, the dildo still inside Hermione, allowing her to be on top. "Go at your own pace," she sighed.

More tears flowed out of Hermione's eyes, though they were not from pain. Hermione pulled her legs up, so she rested on her knees, and leaned over, pressing her lips to Bellatrix's as she slowly began to move. Though the pain was still subsiding, the pleasure yet to come. But she could tell Bellatrix was enjoying her ministrations. She was moaned and writhing beneath her, kissing Hermione with a passion she didn't even know existed in herself. Bellatrix's hands fisted in Hermione's brown locks, pulling her closer as she kissed her furiously.

Bellatrix noticed, through the waves of pleasure that were making her mind foggy, that Hermione was not moaning, nor whimpering, nor showing any signs of pleasure. She was just slowly moving over the cock, a slight grimace on her face as she moved. Bellatrix, though she didn't know why she was doing it, slowly let one of her hands leave Hermione's hair and slither down her flat stomach, the muscles underneath contracting as she moved up and down. Bellatrix's fingers found Hermione's clit and began pinching and pulling at it.

Finally, Hermione let out a loud moan. She was getting used to the feel of being penetrated, and was finding it hurt less and less. Plus, the feel of Bellatrix's nimble fingers on her slippery clit was pushing her closer to the edge of glory. She slowly began to increase her pace, the dildo sliding in and out of her becoming more and more pleasurable. She arched her back and slipped her tongue between Bellatrix's parted lips, moaning softly as she was penetrated over and over.

Bellatrix rolled back over so she was on top of Hermione. She decided she had been submissive enough for about a year, and wanted dominance again. She began mercilessly fucking the small girl, her mouth open in a silent groan as the fake cock was engulfed in Hermione's wet heat.

Hermione moaned and bucked, finally feeling the pleasure of being fucked. Her back arched in an attempt to get closer to her mistress. She reached up and lost her fingers in Bellatrix's untamable black curls, pulling her down and pressing her lips to the Death Eater's.

Bellatrix pulled away to ask, "Do you wanna come, mudbaby?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, please, Mistress," she begged.

"Ask nicely."

"Please, Mistress, may I come, please?" Hermione asked, as sweetly as she could manage when she was so close to her release.

Bellatrix thought for a moment. After a bout of silence only broken by Hermione's gasps and moans, Bellatrix said, "No. You may not come yet." For whatever reason, she loved denying what Hermione wanted most. It gave her a sick thrill, hearing Hermione plead for something she was not allowed to have.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but, at the same time, the felt a touch of hope at Bellatrix's use of the word "yet". That meant she would be allowed to come, just…not at this moment. And that she could accept. So she writhed under Bellatrix, trying to hold back her climax. With every thrust, Bellatrix drove into her harder, faster, and more urgently, hitting bottom with each stroke. Hermione gasped, a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain washing over her.

Bellatrix suddenly stopped all movement, pulling completely out of Hermione. She smirked when she heard the girl whimper softly. She grabbed both her legs and pulled them up, trapping them over her shoulders. She quickly plunged back into her, getting even deeper now than before.

Hermione cried out, arching her back and leaning up, trying to kiss Bellatrix but not able to reach her. She whimpered frustratedly when all she could do was lay back and let Bellatrix fuck her. She wanted to touch her mistress, to kiss her while she was fucked, but she couldn't, and that drove her insane. She tried desperately to hold off her orgasm, but it was hard. She reached up and grabbed Bellatrix's face and neck, happy that she could touch her at all, and tried to quell her heating sensation in her stomach.

Bellatrix smirked and giggled softly at Hermione's desperation. She pounded into her, groaning at the feel of her inner muscles clenching around her "cock". She reached down and started vigorously rubbing Hermione's clit, wanting to break her down. "Don't you dare come until I give you permission," she growled as she brutally fucked her.

"P-P-Please, Mis-Mistress, may I c-come?" Hermione begged.

"I told you no," Bellatrix said sternly.

"P-Please! Please, Mistress, it hurts!" Hermione pleaded while desperately trying to keep from reaching the climax she needed to reach.

Bellatrix just shook her head as she kept plowing into Hermione. She pinched her clit between her fingers, pulling on it lightly. Truthfully, she wanted Hermione to break and come without permission, so the real fun could begin. But, Bellatrix had seen, Hermione tended to follow rules. So Bellatrix knew she would be trying her best to keep from coming, and following orders.

Hermione continued to beg Bellatrix for release as she gasped and moaned from the pleasure she was providing her with. She didn't think she would be able to hold back much longer, given that she had already been denied orgasm. But Bellatrix kept saying no, that she couldn't come until she gave her permission. Hermione thought she would explode.

Suddenly, Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione and stood up. She walked across the room, leaving Hermione, panting and reaching for her, begging her to come back. Hermione watched as Bellatrix walked over, grabbed something off the dresser, and went back. She saw that Bellatrix was holding a tube of a clear, jelly-like substance, and knew immediately what it was, and of her intentions.

Bellatrix kneeled down in front of Hermione and squeezed a good amount of lube onto her palm. She rubbed her hands together and brought them down, beginning to rub the dildo. She caressed the fake cock until it was very well lubricated. Then, she squeezed some more of the jelly-like substance onto her hands and said, "Turn over."

Hermione hesitantly turned over onto her stomach, turning her head to look back at Bellatrix. "On your hands and knees," Bellatrix commanded, lightly rubbing her hands together. Hermione immediately rose, looking, and feeling, like a slag. Bellatrix grinned at the sight. She brought her hands down on Hermione's backside, rubbing the lube over her tight asshole. She slowly slipped a finger inside, lubricating her insides, before pulling out and positioning the dildo at her much tighter entrance.

"M-M-Mistress.." Hermione said slowly. "I don't think-"

But she was cut off when Bellatrix roughly shoved into her, pulling a loud scream from her lips. She instantly began sobbing again, her arms failing to hold her up. She collapsed onto the floor, her face pressed against the wood flooring as the tears escaped her eyes.

Bellatrix immediately leaned over, the plastic still deep inside Hermione, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she had acted on an instinct. She kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Shh," she murmured. "Hush, baby."

Hermione found that Bellatrix's uncharacteristic softness was a bit comforting. But the pain was still severe. She could tell she was bleeding, out of both her entrances, but especially the "normal" one. The pain was making her head spin, white spots forming before her eyes.

Bellatrix reached beneath Hermione, rubbing her clit vigorously, trying to ease the pain. "You can come now," she whispered. "You can come." She had noticed how much pain the girl was in, and so she pulled out of Hermione's ass, turning her back over onto her back. She looked up into Hermione's eyes and saw she looked lifeless.

A touch of fear entered her heart. She noticed that Hermione was losing a lot of blood, now out of both her lower openings. She quickly climbed up Hermione's body until she hovered over her face. "Can you hear me?" she asked, panicking slightly.

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't. She was becoming extremely weak, the blood draining from her face and making her look very sickly.

"_Answer me!"_ Bellatrix shrieked in her face, becoming extremely panicked now.

The world slowly began to slip away from Hermione. The last thing she remembered was Bellatrix's voice saying, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! I know, I know, really short chapter, just don't kill me! I promise to have more out soon, I've just really been wanting to get this part out for quite some time! So, please don't kill me for the shortness of the chapter, more to come soon, I swear! Review and I will love you forever and give you a cookie! **_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione awoke, she was laying in a bed in a large white room. She sat up, and immediately felt very dizzy. She laid back down and looked around. There was a plump woman across the room, stoking a fire. Hermione cleared her throat and said quietly, "H-Hello."

The nurse immediately turned around and bustled over to her. "Oh, my dear," she said as she walked. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," Hermione answered. "And hungry."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid you can't eat just yet." Hermione frowned. "But would you like some water?"

"Yes, please," she said, sighing. Her stomach growled. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's," the nurse said before exiting.

Hermione sighed again and turned her head, taking in her surroundings. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a dark figure slumped against the wall on a cot in the corner. When she looked closer, she saw the figure had untamable black curls, dark, heavily lidded eyes, and very pale skin. It was Bellatrix. She did a double-take. It looked as if Bellatrix hadn't bathed or taken care of herself in at least a week, and she was confused. Why would Bellatrix be here? Didn't she have things to do?

Then, the nurse walked back in, carrying a large glass of water, with a straw. Hermione smiled and reached out gratefully for it. She gulped it down, and it immediately refilled itself.

"My name is Dot, I will be your nurse," the nurse said pleasantly as she checked Hermione's vitals.

Hermione couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips. "How long has she been here?" she asked. After Dot's confused look, she looked over to Bellatrix and said, "Bellatrix."

"Oh, her?" Dot asked, waving her hand nonchalantly toward the sleeping witch. "She never leaves."

"She never…" Hermione said astonishedly. "Really?"

Dot smiled and shook her head. "Never. She won't leave for anything," she told her.

"Probably just wants to make sure her whore is okay," Hermione murmured under her breath.

"What?" Dot asked.

"Oh, nothing. Could you wake her up? I would like to speak with her," she requested.

"Oh, I don't think I should.." Dot said uncertainly.

"Please?" Hermione asked quietly. "I need to talk to her."

After a moment of silence, Dot finally answered, "O-Okay, fine," and walked over to Bellatrix. She laid a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Bellatrix immediately woke up, looking up a bit angrily at Dot. But then, she noticed Hermione was awake, and immediately jumped up, scrambling over to the bed and pressing her lips to Hermione's in a searing kiss. She pulled back to whisper, "I'm so sorry," but then went back in, holding her face lightly in her hands as she kissed her.

Dot backed awkwardly out of the room. "Well, I'm just gonna…go," she said.

Neither witch acknowledged her. Hermione was absolutely amazed at Bellatrix's behavior, but wouldn't dare complain. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck as she kissed her passionately. Bellatrix began kissing every inch of skin she could reach, Hermione's face, neck, shoulders, etc. before returning to her lips.

When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against Hermione's. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"You stayed," Hermione said softly. "Why?"

"Well, I.." Bellatrix said, quickly snapping out of her caring state and sitting up. "I had to make sure my little whore was alright, didn't I?"

Hermione was slightly hurt by Bellatrix's quick change in personality, but she couldn't blame her. She knew Bellatrix was acting strangely, and should have suspected it wouldn't last long. "Yes, Mistress," she said quietly, looking down at the sheets. "H-How long have I been here?"

"About three days, you've been unconscious the whole time," Bellatrix responded casually, checking her fingernails.

"Three days?" Hermione breathed disbelievingly.

"I said three days, didn't I?" Bellatrix said irritably.

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said again.

"Well.." Bellatrix said, standing up and flattening out her skirt. "Since you're awake, and I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get some food." And, with that, she left.

Hermione looked after her sadly, wishing she would come back.

.

.

.

It was another two days before Hermione was released from the hospital, and another day after that until she returned to Hogwarts. Bellatrix had made her stay with her, to make sure she was alright, before she had allowed her to return to school.

As soon as she arrived back in the common room (by the Floo network, courtesy of Bellatrix), she was ambushed by Harry and Ron. Their questions strung lazily together until Hermione couldn't tell what either of them were saying. After a while, their voices colliding in her head, she got a bit fed up.

"_Slow down!"_ she shrieked. They both immediately shut up. "One at a time," she said, willing her voice to stay calm. She pushed past them and plopped down in a large armchair, sighing and running her hands through her light brown curls. She had known they were going to interrogate her; she _had_ been gone for a week after running our of breakfast, thinking it was dinner. But she hadn't exactly mentally prepared herself.

Harry and Ron quickly took the two seats opposite her, Ron leaning forward in his seat and looking at her as if to say, "You _will_ talk."

Hermione sighed again before hesitantly saying, "Okay."

Ron spoke immediately. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," she quickly answered. The truth was, she was still a bit dizzy and weak, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned.

"I.." Hermione started, wracking her brain for an answer. "I don't want to talk about it," she finished lamely, yet truthfully.

"Why?" Ron asked concernedly. "What happened?" He got up and walked over, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand, his eyes silently begging for an answer.

"Nothing, Ron, really, I'm fine," she said.

Ron looked at her with pleading eyes, and then stole a glance back at Harry. "Tell you what," he said as he turned back to Hermione. "Lemme take you out tomorrow. You don't have to tell me what's going on, but just let me treat you."

Hermione was hesitant. What if Bellatrix found out? What would happen? But she decided to take the chance. "I would like that," she said softly.

Ron smiled. Hermione saw his eyes dart down to her lips, but then right back up to her eyes. He slowly leaned forward, raising his hand to her face. She didn't have a chance to stop him before their lips connected.

In that kiss, Hermione exploded. All the emotions from the past few days, the confusion, the sadness, the frustration, and the anger overwhelmed her. Her fingers found Ron's red hair and she found herself kissing him back with a fury that surprised even herself. She whimpered softly and opened her mouth when Ron's tongue ran over her lower lip, allowing him full access.

They only broke apart when Harry cleared his throat rather loudly and said, "Uh…still here."

Hermione blushed furiously and looked around at both of them. "Well.." she said softly. "I'll, uh..see you tomorrow, then." And, with that, she scampered embarrassedly up into her dormitory. She heard Harry and Ron follow closely behind, into their dormitory as well.

She leisurely undressed and changed into her pajamas, a pink muggle tank top and white short-shorts with pink and green polka dots. She went through her normal bedtime routine, brushing her teeth and hair, and climbed in bed. She snuggled under the covers, getting comfortable in her bed. As she slowly drifted into sleep, she heard the other girls enter the dorm and get into their beds.

The second she finally fell asleep, the door to the dormitory slammed open, hitting the wall with a deafening bang. Hermione and the other girls shot up in bed, Hermione hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was.

But it was.

Bellatrix stood in the doorway, red-eyed, chest heaving, and growling furiously. The other girls screamed at the sight and scrambled for their wands. Bellatrix quickly whipped out her own wand, pointing it at them and daring them to do something, anything. With gritted teeth, Bellatrix stalked over to Hermione, painfully gripped her arm, and dragged her out of bed.

Bellatrix's nails dug agonizingly into the soft flesh of Hermione's arm, drawing blood, as she pulled her out of the room. Hermione shot a fearful glance back at her roommates, who seemed to be frozen to the spot in fear, as Bellatrix yanked her away.

Bellatrix dragged her down the stairs and into the common room, where she wordlessly threw a disillusionment charm over them and pulled her out of Gryffindor tower. She silently led her through the entire castle, Hermione's fear growing every second. As soon as they exited the castle grounds, Bellatrix turned on the spot, apparating.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Uh-oh. Not good. Bellatrix is MAD. And I know, I know, another short chapter AND a cliffhanger. I may just be the most evil author in the entire world. But don't kill me! I promise to have another chapter out REALLY soon with a little something extra! Review, and I'll give you a cookie! (again)**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Soooooo sorry for the long wait, I've just been soooo busy lol with finals and everything, so I owe you guys! Review and you'll get a cookie!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Bellatrix turned on her, slapping her across the face.

"_WHAT. THE. FUCK?"_ she screamed, hands balled into fists as her sides, her pulse point throbbing.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Hermione said in a small voice.

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" _Bellatrix shrieked. She turned in a circle, looking for something she could destroy in her rage. She stalked over to a bookcase and threw it on the ground, sending books everywhere, shattering glass, and making the floor shake.

"Please, calm down," Hermione said quietly, stretching a hand out, but immediately lowering it and ducking when Bellatrix sent a plant flying at her head.

"_HOW DARE YOU?" _Bellatrix shrieked, tears streaming down her face. _"How FUCKING dare you?"_

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Hermione said again as she dodged a vase that just brushed her left ear.

"_You…are MINE!" _she screamed irately, still sending various objects flying toward Hermione. _"How dare you let him fucking kiss you?"_

"I'm…sorry, Mistress!" Hermione exclaimed again as she dodged a lamp.

Bellatrix couldn't stop herself. _"CRUCIO!"_ she shrieked, pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione immediately fell to the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs, writhing under the agony of the Cruciatus Curse. She cried, choking on her tears as she was put through the worst pain she had ever been in, worse than losing her virginity the week before. _"Please!"_ she shrieked. _"Mistress, please!"_

Bellatrix reluctantly removed the spell, leaving Hermione, sobbing and gasping for breath on the floor. Suddenly, Hermione was floating. She struggled to open her eyes, but then saw that Bellatrix had scooped her up in her arms, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bellatrix hurried to lay Hermione delicately on the sofa, kneeling beside her and holding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She kissed her urgently, pulling back over and over to say those two words, but then going back in. "I'm…so…sorry," she said in between kisses.

Hermione let Bellatrix kiss her lips, but she didn't kiss her back. She was too weak, too in pain. Though the curse had been lifted, the ache was still there, drawing out the pain and making her head spin.

Bellatrix pulled back, looking angrily into her eyes. "You're not kissing me," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "Why aren't you kissing me?" After Hermione's silence, Bellatrix responded for her. "I know why. I know _fucking _why_. _You're thinking about that weasel, aren't you? _AREN'T YOU?" _She hopped to her feet, pointing her wand at Hermione again.

Hermione immediately jumped up, hissing slightly at the pain, and held her hands out in front of her. "No, Mistress, I swear," she said softly.

"_YOU ARE!" _Bellatrix screeched, sending another vase at her head.

"No, Mistress, I'm not!" Hermione protested as she dodged it.

Bellatrix screamed and this time, instead of "throwing" an object at her, she threw a curse. Her hair fell in her face and she growled as she threw her arm over her head.

Hermione barely dodged a bolt of green light that shot from Bellatrix's wand. She knew she had to think of a plan, something that might be able to help her. And then, it dawned on her.

She had an idea of what might help her, but she was skeptical about it. But she decided it was worth a try. Before Bellatrix had the chance to curse her again, she ran up to her, grabbing the hand that held her wand and preventing her from trying to kill her.

"_LET GO OF ME!"_ Bellatrix screeched. She hated that all her strength was in her powers and that, truthfully, she had no bodily strength at all. She struggled against Hermione, trying to pry her fingers from around her wrist, but found she could not. The tears came even harder as she looked into the girl's eyes.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione yelled. This seemed to get her attention. "You need to calm down!"

Bellatrix used her free hand to slap Hermione across the face again, the sound echoing in the room. "You don't call me that," she growled.

"I do right now!" Hermione stood up for herself. "Now _calm down_."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, yet was surprised at Hermione's willingness to stand up to her. She walked over to the couch, pulling Hermione along with her, and plopped down, yanking Hermione down as well in the process. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms, Hermione having loosened her grip when she fell onto the couch. "Explain," she commanded through gritted teeth.

Hermione smiled a bit. At least she would listen to her. "It wasn't my fault," she started. "I had just arrived back, and they started interrogating me, and then…he just kissed me."

"_But you kissed him back!"_ Bellatrix blew up. "_You kissed that little weasel! You broke the fucking contract!" _She began crying even harder as it was voiced. She choked on her own tears.

Hermione's heart sank as she realized she had broken the contract. Surely Bellatrix wouldn't abandon her, rip up the contract and declare her free? Hermione immediately took Bellatrix's face in her hands, running her thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and trying to calm her. She kissed her tears away, willing her to calm down. "Bella," she whispered, "Bella, please listen to me."

"_No!" _Bellatrix yelled. "No, you don't call me that! Only Cissy calls me that!"

Hermione ignored her protests and softly kissed her lips. "When I was kissing him-" More tears escaped Bellatrix's eyes. "-I was thinking of you. You!"

"_It doesn't matter who you were thinking of! You were kissing him!" _she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut so she didn't have to look at Hermione.

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I know, but it won't happen again, I promise."

"And now you're going out with him tomorrow!" Bellatrix said irritatedly.

"I'm not.." Hermione sighed. "I'm not going out with him. He is treating me tomorrow, but it is _not_ a date."

"Yes, it is.." Bellatrix sighed. Then, she scoffed, wiping her eyes, standing up, and straightening her skirts. "It's not like I care anyway," she said strongly, all remnants of the woman she had been moments before gone. "Why would I care if my little mudwhore has a date? She's still my whore.."

Hermione's face fell. She knew their moment of "connection" was over, no matter how short it had been. "I'm sorry, Mistress," she said quietly.

"You should be," Bellatrix snapped. She ran her fingers through her black curls as she said, "You broke the goddamn contract. I have half a mind to rip it up, never touch you again."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as Bellatrix voiced what she had been dreading most. They spilled over onto her rosy cheeks, her lower lip beginning to tremble uncontrollably.

Bellatrix noticed this, and immediately slapped her across the face. _"Stop crying!"_ she shrieked.

Hermione bent over in pain, her knuckles pressed against the reddened flesh in an attempt to soothe it. She slowly straightened up, still cradling her face, and tried desperately to keep from crying. "P-P-Please, M-Mistress.." Hermione said softly. "Ple-Please don't…leave me.." She couldn't think of a better term. "P-P-Please.."

Bellatrix surveyed the girl. She had a lot of making up to do. "You don't want me to 'leave you'?" she asked.

"N-No, Mistress," Hermione said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Prove it."

"How, Mistress?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment. She would have to do something humiliating, something that would prove her worth. A grin spread across her face as she thought of what she would do. "Tell you what, Muddy," she said, stepping forward until she towered menacingly above Hermione. "If you succeed in this next task, I won't leave you."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mistress, anything," she said.

Bellatrix smiled at her compliance. "You," she started. "are going to seduce my sister, so we can properly punish you."

Hermione was slightly confused by Bellatrix's use of the word "we". She was horrified of the thought that her and her sister had ever done anything even remotely sexual, but, then again, she had no idea of their past. So she nodded. "Yes, Mistress," she said. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to such a thing, but she _had_ fantasized about both of them, sometimes together. So this would be like a dream come true.

Bellatrix smiled and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her out of the room. She quickly dragged her into another room, which Hermione assumed was Bellatrix's bedroom. It was all black and red, with a large, king-sized bed in the middle. Bellatrix walked in, slamming the door shut behind her, and pulling Hermione along. "Once she's nice and…seduced, I'll come out of the closet, and the real fun can begin," she said as she went into a large closet. She quickly reemerged, carrying a bit of black cloth. She tossed it to Hermione and ordered, "Put this on."

Hermione stripped off all her clothes and attempted to put it on. But, for the life of her, she couldn't. She couldn't figure out how to get into it. She blushed and looked up at Bellatrix, who was watching her, an amused look on her face.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and asked, a smirk slowly making its way onto her mouth, "Need some help there?"

Hermione blushed even more and nodded.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked over to her. She quickly helped Hermione into the garment and stepped back to admire her little whore. There wasn't much cloth covering her. It was all see-through black, and the top only covered to right above her belly button. It was ruffled and pretty, but it was also very low cut and whorish looking. The only other thing she wore was a see-through black thong. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her across the room. She sat her down at a dresser and began applying a heavy amount of makeup. She paled her face, darkened her eyes, and put on a dark red lipstick. When she was finished, she sat back to admire her work. She smiled. Grinning, she leaned over and pinched her cheek. "Pwetty widdle mudbwood," she said.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at herself. Her jaw dropped. She looked absolutely nothing like herself, but she looked dark and sexy. She liked it. She didn't even notice Bellatrix had gotten up until she heard her voice from across the room saying, "Cissy! I need you!" Hermione turned around to see Bellatrix just standing up in front of the fireplace.

She went back to Hermione, grabbed her, and pulled her to her feet. "She'll be here soon," she said, "so lay on the bed and…look hot. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Now, she's tough. She tried to deny the fact that she likes women, but she can be cracked. Her soft spot is her ear. Get to her ear, and _she'll_ pounce on _you_," Bellatrix told her as she walked backward toward the closet. Without another word, she slipped in and closed the door behind her. And then Hermione was alone.

She quickly scrambled over to the bed and got on it, laying in what she hoped was a sexy pose. She waited for Narcissa, her anticipation growing with each passing second. She waited for what seemed like hours until the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and the beautiful blonde stepped out.

Narcissa took one look at her and made a disgusted noise. "Where is my sister?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Hermione was slightly offended by Narcissa's behavior, but tried to think nothing of it. She was, after all, nothing but a mudblood in her and her sister's eyes. She leisurely sat up, looking at the blonde with heated eyes. She lightly licked her lips and stood, walking over to where she was standing. She looked up into Narcissa's ice blue eyes and said in a rather husky tone, "Hello, Mistress Malfoy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and pushed past her, looking around for Bellatrix. "Where is my sister?" she asked again.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how Narcissa's eyes darkened slightly as she looked intently at Hermione. "Do you like my outfit?" she asked suddenly, spinning in a circle so Narcissa could see all of her. A small smile fell onto her face as she heard Narcissa whimper ever so slightly from behind her. She turned around to see Narcissa biting her lip so hard, it was bleeding.

"What are you smiling about?" Narcissa snapped as she noticed Hermione's expression. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, obviously awaiting an answer.

But Hermione didn't respond. She simply walked forward until she was less than an inch away from Narcissa and looked up at her. She didn't exactly know what to do, as she had never seduced anyone before, but she had an idea. Bellatrix had said if she could get to her ear, Narcissa would pounce on her. So all she had to do was get Narcissa onto the bed, as she was much taller than Hermione, and get to her ear! "You look uptight, Mistress," Hermione said. "Why don't you sit down?" She lightly took Narcissa's hand in hers and started toward the bed, Narcissa, surprisingly, following without protest.

"I am uptight," Narcissa breathed as Hermione sat her down on the bed.

Hermione smiled in triumph. "Why don't you let me help you relax?" she offered, moving behind her as she spoke.

Narcissa turned around to look her in the eyes as she asked suspiciously, "And how do you expect to do that?"

Hermione didn't reply. She simply raised her hands and began lightly kneading out the knots in Narcissa's neck and shoulders. She felt she could be more rough when she heard Narcissa moan, very softly. She massaged her muscles, her nimble fingers doing wonders for Narcissa. She hesitantly leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "Does this answer your question?"

Narcissa's nod was almost imperceptible, yet Hermione noticed it. She smiled to herself and decided it was now, or never. She slowly brushed her white-blonde hair off her neck and leaned in, slowly dragging her tongue up the side of Narcissa's neck, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that now covered her from head to toe.

"Mm.." Hermione murmured. "You taste good, Mistress.." She was unsure of what she was about to say, but she said it anyway. "You taste pure."

Narcissa's head lolled on her shoulders and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "S-Stop," she whispered, the sound barely audible and very hard to understand.

Despite this, Hermione heard it and knew exactly what she had said. She knew she would attempt to protest, but she didn't think she would do it so weakly. "And why would I do that, Mistress?" she asked slyly.

"B-Because you're a-" Narcissa had to pause, because she gasped when Hermione's soft lips found her neck. "f-f-filthy mudblood and…sh-shouldn't be touch-ing me."

Hermione just smirked against her neck and began nipping playfully at the sensitive skin beneath Narcissa's jaw. She let her hands rest on Narcissa's slim hips as she slowly moved upward. When she reached her earlobe, she heard a sharp intake of breath from in front of her and saw Narcissa's hands fist in the covers. She smirked to herself and began to lave at the sensitive flesh, caressing it with her lips and tongue and playing with it softly with her teeth. She let her hands slowly drift up Narcissa's sides, feeling the witch's tiny waist. Her fingertips just barely brushed over the sides of Narcissa's breasts, earning her a soft whimper of frustration. "Do you like how I touch you, Mistress?" Hermione purred in her ear.

Narcissa shook her head, but was not able to form any words. Her slim fingers balled in the covers so tightly, her knuckles were turning even whiter than they were before. She let out a shuddering breath, but could not seem to find her voice.

Hermione smirked lightly and said, "I don't believe you."

She nipped lightly at her earlobe, and Narcissa snapped.

Hermione didn't even see it happen. In an instant, Hermione was pinned to the bed, Narcissa's lips claiming hers with a fiery passion. Hermione moaned softly and brought her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer as their lips melted into each other. Narcissa was exactly as Hermione had imagined she would be. She was dominating, yet soft and passionate.

"Oh, look!" said Bellatrix's voice suddenly from near them. Hermione broke the kiss and looked up to see Bellatrix, wearing the same dominatrix outfit as before, standing next to the bed. "Two whores in one bed! Lucky me!"

"No, Bella," Narcissa murmured before returning her attention to Hermione. She began nipping and kissing at Hermione's throat, her tongue darting out to taste the skin beneath her lips. Hermione writhed and moaned underneath her, casting fearful glances at Bellatrix from time to time.

"No, what, baby sister?" Bellatrix asked in an innocent tone.

Narcissa groaned and turned back to Bellatrix. "No, Bella, I will not have sex with you," she said. "We're not children anymore."

Bellatrix cackled.

"What?" Narcissa demanded, forcing herself to sit up and face her sister. Hermione gave a needy groan and reached for her, but a death glare from Bellatrix shut her up.

"You know you loved it, Cissy," Bellatrix said casually.

"I was naïve, Bella!" Narcissa protested. "I was just a child!"

"My little whore is just a child, Cissy, and she chose to become mine," Bellatrix argued.

"I am not a child!" Hermione said suddenly, standing up for herself.

"Quiet, mudblood!" Bellatrix and Narcissa exclaimed at the same time.

"You know you missed me, Cissy," Bellatrix purred, stepping forward and leaning down, getting close to Narcissa's face. She lightly licked at Narcissa's cheek before saying, "You know that I can draw sounds from you that no one on this earth had ever heard, only I can make you truly climax. You know that."

Narcissa flushed, looking down and avoiding Bellatrix's eyes. "I-Bel-you know that-" she stammered, trying to come up with a response.

"This isn't all about you, you know," Bellatrix continued. "Maybe _I_ missed _you_. Did you ever think of that?"

Narcissa opened her mouth as if to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Besides, I need your help."

Narcissa finally found her voice and asked, "Why?" in an annoyed tone. She hated how Bellatrix was treating her, and she just wanted to get back to Hermione.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone!" Bellatrix snapped. "Apologize."

Narcissa sighed. "Sorry, Bella," she said softly. "What do you need help with?"

"Well.." Bellatrix started, looking over at Hermione, who blushed a bit. Narcissa followed her eyes. "My little mudwhore had been a very bad girl. Haven't you, Muddy?" she asked.

Hermione looked down. "Yes, Mistress," she said quietly.

"Tell my sister what you did," Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione nodded and turned to Narcissa. "I let-" she started, but after an angry glance from Bellatrix, she corrected herself, "I kissed my friend, Ron Weasley."

"She _has_ been a bad girl," Narcissa agreed with Bellatrix. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help me punish her!"

Narcissa sighed again. "Fine," she huffed.

Bellatrix began rocking on her heels in anticipation, looking very much like an excited toddler. She grabbed her sister's hand and led her over to a corner of the room so Hermione couldn't overhear their conversation.

While they whispered to each other, their eyes darting to Hermione and then back to each other, Hermione sat up and watched them. They perfectly complimented each other. Bellatrix was the dark, with her black hair, heavily lidded and dark brown eyes, and black dress. Meanwhile, Narcissa was the light, with her long, blonde hair, light, ice blue eyes, and silver robes. Bellatrix with her Dark Mark and Narcissa with her pale, unblemished skin. As she was pondering this, she didn't even notice that Bellatrix and Narcissa had stopped whispering to each other and had snuck up behind her. She only noticed when Bellatrix's voice whispered huskily in her ear, "Tell us about your fantasies, Mudbaby." Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Narcissa and Bellatrix, on their hands and knees, side by side, behind her.

"Yes, do tell," Narcissa said, sensually licking her lips. Hermione felt a burst of heat at the sight.

"W-Which ones?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering uncomfortably.

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged a glance before Narcissa answered, "The ones about us. Together."

Hermione blanched, but then immediately reddened. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but no words came out. She wished she could just crawl under a rock and die, she was so embarrassed. "I-I.." she started, but words failed her.

"Did they have us doing things like this?" Bellatrix asked before stealing a glance toward Narcissa. They slowly inched closer to each other until their lips met in a sensual kiss. Bellatrix linked her arms around her sister's neck and Narcissa's fingers wound tightly in Bellatrix's black curls.

Hermione whimpered lightly and felt a pulse from down below. The thong was already drenched to the point where Hermione's inner thighs were dripping with her arousal. When they pulled away and Bellatrix licked her lips, Hermione said softly, "Y-Yes.."

Bellatrix smirked. "I thought so," she said.

"M-Mistress, may I please touch myself?" Hermione asked in a small voice, her cheeks growing ever redder with each word.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes, you may touch yourself," she said. As Hermione's hand immediately lowered itself, however, she had to reach out and grasp it before she could do anything. "Not so fast," she said. Hermoine gave a small whimper of discontent.

"Yes, you answer to me now as well," Narcissa put in.

Hermione looked from Bellatrix to Narcissa, and then back to Bellatrix, who had nodded and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "What are you waiting for?" Hermione nodded and turned back to Narcissa. "Mistress…may I p-please touch myself?"

Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix, who nodded imperceptibly. She looked back to Hermione and said, "Yes, you may touch yourself."

Hermione's hand immediately went back down, pulling off the thong and throwing it carelessly away from the bed. She spread her legs and ran her fingers through her slick folds. She moaned and fell back onto the bed, still watching Bellatrix and Narcissa, hoping they would do something more.

While Narcissa whimpered softly, Bellatrix smirked at the sight. Bellatrix looked back at Narcissa and licked her lips. "I know you missed me," she said, her voice low and husky due to her arousal.

"I did miss you," Narcissa agreed quietly, looking down at Hermione and avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Show me how much you missed me," Bellatrix growled as she crawled closer to Narcissa.

Hermione's index finger lightly circled her clit, teasing her in just the way she loved. She writhed and moaned under her own touch, getting closer to the climax she had been on the edge of so many times. She watched with heated eyes as Bellatrix neared Narcissa. She struggled to keep her eyes open because they wanted to close from the intensity of the pleasure, but she wouldn't let them. She didn't want to miss one second of what was happening.

Though she had missed her eldest sister, Narcissa was hesitant. They were older now, they were both married. Narcissa had Draco. They were no longer children. She slightly shied away from Bellatrix not sure about what she wanted.

Bellatrix cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not playing this game, Cissy," she said sternly. "We both know you want it."

"I do want it.." Narcissa started. "But things are different now, Bella! Don't you see? I have a family!"

"They'll never know," Bellatrix reassured her. "C'mon. You'll love it. Just like old time," she said. "Let me take care of you. And then, we can punish the mudblood!"

Narcissa was truly confused. On the one hand, she missed and longed for Bellatrix's touch. On the other hand, she was a grown responsible woman with priorities and a family. She couldn't decided whether to agree or not. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it, not knowing what to say. She slowly shook her head, tears coming to her eyes from the confusion.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she violently shook her head, grabbing Narcissa's face in her hands. "No. No, Cissy, please, don't cry. Please." She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Narcissa's, trying to get her to calm down, to stop herself before the tears came.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still edging ever closer to her climax. She whimpered and squirmed under her fingers, her back arching and her breathing heavy. Her stomach ached with the pleasure, and she needed release. "M-M-Mistresses?" she panted.

Bellatrix reluctantly broke the kiss and asked irritably, "What?"

Narcissa's lower lip trembled as she looked down at Hermione. "Yes?" she asked in a small, quivering voice.

Hermione looked between the sisters as she asked, "M-M-Mistre-sses, may I p-p-please c-come? P-Please?"

Bellatrix and Narcissa answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

Bellatrix's and Narcissa's eyes met. Bellatrix shook her head, and Narcissa nodded hers. "Cissy.." Bellatrix started. "She's my whore. I decide."

"She's my whore, too!" Narcissa protested. "She answers to me, as well as you!" The tears came raining down her cheeks in her anguish.

Bellatrix noticed this, and immediately slapped her across the face. _"Stop crying!"_ she shrieked.

Narcissa cried out and bent over, cupping her cheek in an attempt to soothe the angry red flesh. She cried even harder, though she tried to quiet herself.

"Oh, God," Bellatrix murmured. She grabbed Narcissa's shoulders and pulled her up to face her. She took her face in her hands again. "Oh, God, Cissy, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Bella," Narcissa whispered, trying to stop the river of tears from cascading down her cheeks. "I missed you so much." She finally gave up the fight and sobbed, launching herself at her sister and latching onto her lips. "Lucius-he-can't-not-like-you," she whispered between forceful kisses.

Bellatrix smiled and pushed Narcissa off of her. "You forgot how this works," she said before climbing back on top of her and claiming her mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Cissy…you won't be able to walk for a week," she whispered between kisses.

Narcissa whimpered softly and said, "God, Bella…fuck me so hard, Bella, please.."

"I will," Bellatrix growled before ripping open the front of Narcissa's robes, the buttons flying across the room, to see she was only in her bra and panties. "You little slut," she sneered. "You were just waiting for this to happen, weren't you? Aren't you a slut?"

"I am a slut," Narcissa breathed. She gripped the covers in anticipation of what was to come.

"Whose slut are you?" Bellatrix demanded as she ripped off Narcissa's bra, exposing her pale breasts and pretty pink nipples. She pulled her robes out from under her, leaving her in nothing but her already drenched panties.

"I'm your dirty slut, Bella," Narcissa said, her panties growing wetter with each word.

Bellatrix smiled again and roughly yanked her panties down to her ankles and off her feet. She bit her lip as she looked up at her sister's glistening womanhood. Suddenly, she raised her hand and delivered a harsh slap to Narcissa's slick clit.

Narcissa cried out and arched her back, whimpering for more. She reached down for her sister, but couldn't reach her.

Bellatrix hit her clit again. "This is my pussy," she said through clenched teeth. "Say it! Say this is my pussy!"

"It's your pussy, Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Please, fuck me, Bella.."

"You want me to fuck you, baby sister?" Bellatrix asked, in a mock sweet voice. "You want me to fuck this pussy?"

Narcissa started to say something, but Hermione interrupted her. "Please, Mistresses, m-may I c-come?" she asked softly.

"No!" Bellatrix and Narcissa said at the same time.

"Tell you what, mudblood," Bellatrix said, turning to look at her. "You let widdle baby Cissy taste your sweet little cunt while I fuck her, and then you can come. Right, Cissy?"

Narcissa, to her slight shame, nodded vigorously, looking longingly down at Hermione's glistening mound. A million thought ran through her mind, most of which including how wrong this was.

She chose to ignore those thoughts.

"Wonderful!" Bellatrix exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet voice. She suddenly grabbed Hermione's wrist, yanking her toward her and her sister. "Face me," she commanded.

Hermione nodded and quickly straddled Narcissa's face, wanting to reach her climax. She held herself up on her knees, however, not wanting to cross her boundaries before her time.

"You don't come until Cissy comes," Bellatrix informed her.

Hermione nodded again. "Yes, Mistress," she said softly. She still held herself up, waiting for the go ahead.

"What are you waiting for? I don't fuck her until she tastes you," Bellatrix demanded.

Narcissa immediately reached upward, grabbing Hermione's hips and pulling her toward her face. She ran her tongue up the length of Hermione's dripping womanhood, making sure to catch her clit as she went.

The moment Narcissa's tongue touched Hermione, she cried out and fell forward, holding herself up on the bed above Bellatrix's head. She arched her back and gripped the covers tightly, the feel of Narcissa's hot tongue sending her into ecstasy.

Narcissa smirked lightly and repeated the action, but not before pleading, "Bella.."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and roughly shoved two fingers into her baby sister. She started up a brutal pace, rubbing her clit in small circles with her thumb. She reached up with her other hand and lifted Hermione's chin, roughly pressing her lips to the girl's.

Hermione was in her glory. She moaned and shuddered under, or rather, over, Narcissa's tongue, and Bellatrix's kiss sent another gush of arousal onto Narcissa's lips. She was already teetering on the edge of her climax, her inner walls tightening around nothing. It was when Narcissa bit down rather painfully on her clit that she was pushed, without permission, into her orgasm. She shrieked into Bellatrix's mouth and exploded onto Narcissa's face.

Bellatrix pulled back for a split second to command, "Draw it out!" but then immediately went back to Hermione's lips, swallowing her screams of pleasure.

Narcissa raised both her hands, shoving three fingers into Hermione and starting up a vigorous pace, her fingers meeting the girl's g-spot with every thrust. With her other hand, she began rubbing her clit laboriously, pulling out more and more of her climax.

Hermione began to cry, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure. After her orgasm ended, she was quickly thrown into another one, her small body tensing. She grabbed onto Bellatrix for support as she trembled and shot more of her hot juices onto Narcissa's pale face. And that continued, over and over, until Hermione had had six orgasms and couldn't take anything more. She collapsed onto Bellatrix, completely exhausted. Her hair was glued to her face with sweat, her body still quivering. She gasped for breath as she laid her head on Bellatrix's chest.

"Bella.." Narcissa whined softly from behind her.

"Soon, Cissy," Bellatrix responded. "Now, we have to punish our widdle mudblood."

Narcissa sat up excitedly, licking her lips in anticipation.

"And now we have two things to punish her for! More fun for us!" Bellatrix added.

"T-Two things?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes widening slowly.

"Yes, mudblood, two things. Do you not know what else you did wrong?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Mistress, I don't know," she said.

"You came before Cissy. You disobeyed us," she said, grinning madly.

Hermione's face dawned with realization. "Oh.." she said quietly, looking down at the bed.

"Yes," Narcissa said, flashing a sadistic smile at her sister. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall," Bellatrix said, playfully formally. She stood up with Narcissa and got her wand off the dresser. Narcissa did the same and went to stand next to her sister.

They were going to have some fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**So? Didja catch it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

With a wave of their wands, Hermione was lifted off the bed. She floated to the middle of the room and was forced into a spread-eagle position. Metal cuffs appeared out of nowhere and clicked around her wrists and ankles. Bellatrix and Narcissa lowered their wands and watched, amused, as Hermione struggled against the nonexistent, magical "chains" holding her dangling from the ceiling.

"M-Mistresses?" she asked in a small voice, watching Bellatrix and Narcissa closely.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. Two small clamps attached to a chain with a length of rubber on the end appeared, falling into Bellatrix's hand. Narcissa giggled lightly at the sight. "Get her ready, Cissy," Bellatrix commanded.

Narcissa grinned and walked forward until she stood directly in front of Hermione. She raised her hand and slapped her across the face. She snickered as Hermione cried out, tears coming to her eyes. Narcissa lowered her hands and took Hermione's pink nipples between her fingers. She rolled them and pinched them, making them hard as she teased them.

Hermione bit her lip and whimpered softly, loving the feel of Narcissa's fingers on her sensitive peaks. She whined quietly when Narcissa pulled away.

"She's ready, Bella," Narcissa said as she stepped away from Hermione.

Bellatrix grinned and approached the helpless girl. She roughly grabbed Hermione's nipple, pulling it toward herself. She quickly put one of the clamps on the stretched bud, earning a pain-filled yelp. She did the same with the other nipple and put the rubber bar in Hermione's mouth.

Hermione whimpered fearfully through the rubber. She held onto it tightly because she knew that if she let it go, all the weight would be transferred to the clamps on her nipples, causing a sharp pain. The tight metal on her tiny, sensitive peaks was already painful, but the added weight would be awful.

Bellatrix then conjured another clamp, a small silver clasp with jagged teeth and a heavy on the end. She knelt between Hermione legs and reached up, grabbing her clit in her sharp fingernails. Hermione cried out and dropped the rubber weight, causing her to scream in pain as the weight was transferred quickly to her nipples, making them stretch and hurt terribly. Bellatrix quickly pulled on the sensitive bud and attached the clamp, letting the weight drop painfully.

Hermione yelped again and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. The pain was intense, yet it was stirring something deep inside her. She realized she was getting pleasure from her own pain.

Narcissa snickered again and turned to Bellatrix. "Please, Bella," she said quietly.

"Fine, Cissy," Bellatrix said. "Let the mudblood watch. Get on the floor."

Narcissa immediately dropped to the carpet and spread her legs invitingly.

"God, Narcissa, don't be such a slag," Bellatrix said as she laid on her stomach between her sister's legs.

"Fuck you," Narcissa breathed, spreading her legs even more.

Bellatrix smirked. "I'm going to," she replied. And with that, she raised her hand and delivered a harsh slap to Narcissa's clit.

Narcissa cried out and arched her back. The contact sent waves of pleasure through her entire body, like electricity running up her spine. "Again," she whimpered.

"Slut," Bellatrix muttered before repeating the action.

Tears escaped the corners of Narcissa's eyes as Bellatrix slapped her again. "God, Bella.." she moaned softly.

Bellatrix grinned. Suddenly, she roughly forced four fingers into Narcissa's tight, drenched entrance. She leaned forward and bit down on her clit, not bothering to even attempt to soothe it.

Narcissa screeched her pleasure and came immediately, covering Bellatrix's face and hand in her juices.

"Keep it coming, Cissy," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth as she started up a vigorous pace and began laving at Narcissa's clit. She wanted her baby sister to come for her, over and over again. "Come on, baby," she murmured.

Hermione let out a loud sob, a mixture of feelings pummeling her small body. Tears streamed down her face from the conflict of pain pleasure. Though they went so well together, and the right combination could have Hermione writhing in pleasure, she hated this. Her arousal dripped down her leg from watching Bellatrix dominate Narcissa, yet the pain from the clamps and weights made her mind fuzzy and blocked out any pleasure. She struggled against her invisible bonds, hoping she might be able to shake the clamps from her body, but they held tight, and the movement just caused more pain.

Narcissa's mind went blank. She screamed until she couldn't make any more sounds, and just squeezed her eyes shut and panted as she came over and over. The pleasure washed over her and overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't hear Hermione's sobs, or Bellatrix's coos, encouraging her keep going. The only thing she could see was the inside of her eyelids. She was in utter bliss.

Bellatrix continued her ministrations, sending Narcissa into orgasm after orgasm. She bit down on Narcissa's clit over and over and added her fifth and final finger to her baby sister. Her pace didn't slow as she shoved her entire hand into Narcissa. "Come on, almost there," she said softly.

Narcissa began to cry. "Bella," she managed to choke out. "Bella, please…Bella, enough, please…please, stop.."

"Keep going," Bellatrix commanded, though she tried to say it in a softer tone. "Don't you dare quit."

"Please," Narcissa sobbed. "Please, Bella, enough, please.."

Bellatrix ignored her and just continued her steady movements. "Come on.." she said through gritted teeth. "Just a little more.."

Narcissa's vision was beginning to blur. The world began to lose its essence. After two more orgasms, Narcissa fell unconscious.

Bellatrix withdrew her fingers when Narcissa lay still. She smirked and began to suckle each digit, savoring the sweet-yet-tangy taste of her sister's arousal. When she was finally cleaned up, she wiped off her face and turned toward Narcissa. This had happened numerous times when they were teenagers, and Bellatrix knew exactly what to do. She stood up and waved her wand toward Narcissa. The blonde rose in midair, following the path of Bellatrix's wand, and moved toward the bed. Bellatrix magically placed her on the soft duvet and walked to her. She closed her legs and turned her onto her side, putting a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her. Then, she turned back to Hermione.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix cared lovingly for Narcissa, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She wished Bellatrix would be like that toward her, but look at her now. Look at the position she was in, how she was being treated. She didn't think it was possible. She watched silently, her eyes fearful, as Bellatrix approached her.

Bellatrix walked up to Hermione and said, as calmly as she could. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Hermione whispered, the tears still falling steadily from her eyes.

Bellatrix slapped her cruelly across the face and yelled, "Liar!"

Hermione whimpered softly, but did not respond. She avoided Bellatrix's eyes, looking down at the floor and sniffling quietly.

Bellatrix growled and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up and into her eyes. "Apologize," she snarled through gritted teeth, tears brimming in her own eyes. She fought desperately to hold them back.

"I'm s-sorry, Mistress," Hermione said softly, wincing from Bellatrix's painful grip.

Bellatrix slapped her again. "Again!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"Again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"_Again!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mistress!"_

Bellatrix scowled and turned away from her, running her fingers through her black curls. She turned back around, and a rebellious tear escaped her eyes. She quickly swiped it away. "Fuck, mudblood," she sighed. "How could you?" she asked in a tight voice.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Mistress, I d-d-didn't m-mean to, it j-just happen-ed, I'll make it-t u-up to you, I p-p-promise," Hermione cried, trying to slow the flow the flow of tears so she could speak. "I p-promise, I'll m-make it up to you."

"How do you expect to do that?" Bellatrix asked, turning away from her and crossing her arms, though still glaring in her direction from the corner of her eye.

"J-Just let me down," she said. Bellatrix scoffed, so she quickly added, "A-And I'll make it up to y-you. And then you c-can do whatever you w-w-want to me."

"I can already do whatever I want to you," Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione considered this. She was right, of course. "Please, Bellatrix," she whispered, looking toward Bellatrix with sad eyes. "Please let me make it up to you."

Bellatrix turned back to Hermione and saw sincere regret in her warm brown eyes. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair again. "Fine," she said finally. She waved her wand and Hermione dropped to the floor with a light yelp. She turned around and crossed her arms, sniffling quietly.

Hermione slowly picked herself up, wincing from the pain of the clamps. When she was on her feet once more, she spread her legs and gingerly removed the clamp from her clit. She bit her lip as she took off the clamps on her nipples. She looked up at Bellatrix and walked toward her. Hesitantly, she snaked her arms around Bellatrix's waist from behind and grabbed her hands, lacing her fingers between Bellatrix's. She let their intertwined hands rest on Bellatrix's flat stomach and gently placed her head on Bellatrix's shoulder. Leaning upward, she placed a light kiss on the underside of Bellatrix's jaw and whispered, "Let me make it up to you."

Surprisingly, Bellatrix liked the feel of Hermione's fingers laced between hers. She let out a single tear, but pushed back the rest. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt Hermione's soft, warm lips on her jaw. She nodded.

Hermione smiled and pulled her fingers from Bellatrix's. She was taken aback when she heard what she thought was a whimper of discontent. She decided to leave it alone. Her fingers flew over the ties on Bellatrix's corset, letting it drop to the ground and exposing the perfect pale flesh of Bellatrix's back. Hermione then bent over and slid the latex panties off of Bellatrix and helped her daintily step out of them. Her fishnets soon followed. She turned Bellatrix around and looked straight into her eyes. She raised her hand and lightly cupped Bellatrix's face, brushing her thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered. Then, she stood up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to Bellatrix's. She brought her other hand up and caressed her cheek as she kissed her slowly.

Bellatrix hesitantly brought her hands to Hermione's bare waist, her fingers tingling as she pulled her closer. She opened her mouth when Hermione's tongue lightly ran over her lower lip, requesting access. She greeted Hermione's tongue with her own, letting them mingle slightly. She was a bit disappointed when Hermione pulled away.

Hermione took Bellatrix's hand and led her to the other side of the bed. "Lie down," she said softly. Bellatrix slowly climbed into the bed next to her sister. "Turn over," Hermione requested when she saw Bellatrix was on her back.

Bellatrix turned over onto her stomach and rested her head so she faced Hermione. She tried to relax her body, not knowing what Hermione was planning on doing.

Hermione carefully climbed onto the bed as well, hovering over Bellatrix. She brushed Bellatrix's black curls off her shoulders and back. Slowly, she leaned down and placed a very light, very short kiss on Bellatrix's shoulder.

When Hermione's lips touched her skin ever so softly, Bellatrix couldn't hold it in anymore. She let the tears escape her brown eyes and slowly rolled over under Hermione. She couldn't hold in a soft sob, and she covered her mouth to try and muffle it.

Hermione looked down into Bellatrix's tear-filled eyes and knew she had really hurt her. She sat up and pulled Bellatrix up with her, holding her in her warm embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her hair.

Bellatrix's sobs wracked her entire body and made it hard to breathe. She gasped for breath as she sobbed, trying to push away from Hermione, but Hermione held her tightly and wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered over and over again as she began to rock Bellatrix back and forth. She ran her fingers through her black locks and shushed her, kissing the top of her head.

"No!" Bellatrix cried. "Let! Me! Go!" She kept trying to get away from Hermione, struggling, biting, and scratching, but nothing was working.

Hermione held her close and refused to let go of her. "Calm down," she whispered, "Please, calm down."

Bellatrix shook her head and pounded against Hermione's chest, hoping to get away. "You-and then-but-" she stammered through her tears, trying to think of something to say that could express what she was feeling.

"Ssh.." Hermione whispered, rocking her again. "Calm down, Bella, please. Deep breaths."

Bellatrix finally gave up the fight and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, sobbing into her shoulder. She tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm herself down, but it was hard. Her lungs felt like they would burst, and she couldn't stop crying. She knew what was happening. "Help," she gasped. "My…asthma…inhaler.."

Hermione realized something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Bellatrix was becoming even paler, and her lips were turning a sickly bluish color. "What? What do you need?" she asked frantically.

"Inhaler," Bellatrix managed.

"Your inhaler? Where is it?"

When Bellatrix couldn't answer, Hermione laid her down on the bed and jumped up, searching for her wand. When she finally found it, she pointed it out and yelled, _"Accio inhaler!"_ A drawer opened and a small, white, plastic-looking-thing flew into her hand. Hermione went back to Bellatrix and fiddled with it. Bellatrix looked too weak to use it on her own, but Hermione had no idea what to do. And then she remembered. Narcissa. Narcissa had been with Bellatrix her entire life, surely _she_ knew what to do.

She ran to the other side of the bed and frantically shook Narcissa, trying to get her to wake up. When nothing worked, she remembered a spell she had been taught in Charms, her sixth year at Hogwarts. She pointed her wand at Narcissa and said, "Concitaturi." Narcissa's eyes quickly opened, and she looked around. "Narcissa," Hermione said, a touch of hysteria entering her voice.

"What?" Narcissa said groggily.

"Narcissa, it's Bella, something's wrong, you have to help me!" Hermione said quickly, tears coming to her eyes.

Narcissa immediately sat up and looked around. "Bella? What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"There," Hermione said, her hand quivering as she pointed behind Narcissa to the ragdoll that was Bellatrix.

Narcissa screamed when she turned around. "Her inhaler, where's her inhaler?" she shrieked.

"Here!" Hermione gave Narcissa the inhaler and ran back to the other side of the bed.

"Get her sitting up!" Narcissa commanded as she turned around, ignoring the burning sensation between her legs. Hermione obediently hoisted Bellatrix into a sitting position, beginning to panic herself. "Turn her around!" Narcissa shoved the end of the inhaler between Bellatrix's blue lips and pressed the button, spraying the medicine into her. "Come on, Bella, breathe," Narcissa growled before pushing the button again. And again. And again.

Hermione let the tears fall onto her cheeks as she held Bellatrix up. She couldn't believe this was happening, and she was so confused and, most of all, scared. Scared for Bellatrix's life.

Suddenly, Bellatrix coughed. She came back to life and doubled over coughing, more tears escaping her eyes. She gasped for breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_BELLA!"_ Hermione shrieked in relief. She immediately pounced on the bed and engulfed Bellatrix in her warm embrace. She rocked her back and forth and cried ties of joy. She spouted gibberish as she sobbed, clutching Bellatrix to her like she would die without her presence.

Narcissa made another sound of disgust.

Bellatrix slowly turned around, looked Hermione straight in the eyes, and whispered in a strained voice, "Thank you."

"Oh, God, Bella, I thought you were dead," Hermione whispered through her tears, pressing her forehead to Bellatrix's.

"Please, don't cry," Bellatrix whispered back, her voice still a bit strained. She shook her head. "Please." She brought her hand up to Hermione's cheek and lightly brushed away her tears.

Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. Bellatrix was fine. She was fine. She was right here in front of here, she was alive, she was fine. There was no reason to cry. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's miniature waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She tried to calm herself down, tangling her hands in Bellatrix's black curls and sniffling quietly.

Bellatrix hugged her for a bit before she came to her senses. Suddenly, she pushed her away and turned to Narcissa. She silently hugged her baby sister, crying quietly into her shoulder. "Thank you, Cissy," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella," Narcissa whispered back.

"I love you more," Bellatrix responded.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "Are we still going to punish her?" she asked, referring to Hermione.

"Yes," Bellatrix said, turning around and looking at Hermione. "Yes, we are."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys, so I've had some controversy on this subject, and I need more opinions. Do you guys like Bella/Cissy/Mione? Or do you find it sick? Please tell me! AND REVIEW! *narrows eyes* lol**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione blearily opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was immediately confused. Above her, there was a canopy of black and red, whereas in _her_ bed, she could see up to the ceiling. When she looked down at her body, however, and saw the cuts and bruises, the bites and scratches, it all quickly came back to her. The night before, Narcissa and Bellatrix really _had_ punished her for being such a bad girl, and she had learned her lesson. She definitely had. She looked around and smiled drowsily at what she saw. Bellatrix and Narcissa laid to her right, both facing Hermione, Bellatrix behind Narcissa with an arm draped over and her fingers laced back through Hermione's. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, falling back into unconsciousness..

When Hermione awoke again, Bellatrix was just waking up as well. She smiled. "Morning, Bella," she whispered, her voice almost gone from screaming all night.

"Mistress," Bellatrix groaned groggily.

Hermione sighed. "Good morning, Mistress," she whispered.

Bellatrix didn't respond. She slowly sat up and lightly shook Narcissa. "Cissy," she whispered.

Narcissa's head lolled on her shoulders and she blinked up at Bellatrix. "Morning, Bella," she said, her voice laced with sleep. She turned to Hermione. "Good morning, Mudblood."

"Good morning, Mistress," Hermione said as she attempted to sit up. However, she soon found that the pain between her legs and, frankly, everywhere else on her body was too great, and she collapsed back onto the bed.

Bellatrix climbed off the bed, walked over to her dresser, and began rifling through the top drawer, obviously looking for something. Finally, she found it and walked back to Hermione and Narcissa. "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered.

"Then drink this," she said as she placed the flask in Hermione's hands and sat down on the bed.

Hermione tipped the flask at her lips and coughed painfully as a sour, slimy liquid slithered down her throat. Despite the way it disgusted her, Hermione dutifully swallowed it all and handed the flask back to Bellatrix. Immediately, she felt the pain between her legs face. She turned astonishedly to Bellatrix. "What was that, Mistress?" she croaked.

"Healing potion," Bellatrix replied casually.

Narcissa immediately grabbed Bellatrix and yanked her to the other side of the room. "Bella, why did you give her that?" she hissed.

Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, calm down, Cissy," she said. "It'll wear off as soon as she gets back to Hogwarts, and she'll have to get some more. _With_ an explanation.." She grinned.

Narcissa smiled. "Okay. When's she going back?" she asked.

"Now," Bellatrix replied, striding back over to Hermione, who had managed to sit up. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked into her eyes for a minute before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to Hermione's, kissing her slowly. She brought her hands up to Hermione's cheeks and lightly held her face in her hands. Her tongue ran over Hermione's lower lip, requesting entrance.

Hermione moaned softly, hoping she might be able to touch Bellatrix one more time. She linked her arms around Bellatrix's neck and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss to croak, "Can I please fuck you, Mistress?" before going back in and trying to lower them back to the bed.

Bellatrix pulled back. She glanced over to Narcissa, who was shaking her head, and back to Hermione. She grinned. She reached up and lightly pinched Hermione's cheek, saying, "How can I say no to the this face?"

Narcissa groaned irritatedly and plopped down on the floor, crossing her arms and waiting.

Hermione immediately pounced on Bellatrix, pinning her to the bed, Hermione's mouth claiming hers with a fiery passion. Hermione savored the moment. She kissed her slowly, curiously poking her tongue between Bellatrix's semi-parted lips. Hesitantly, she spread Bellatrix's legs with her knee and lowered her hand.

Bellatrix couldn't hold in a soft whimper of pleasure. She spread her legs even more and thrust upward toward Hermione's fingers. She knew she was acting like a desperate whore, but she didn't really care.

Hermione smiled and licked lightly at Bellatrix's upper lip. She lowered her hand even more until her fingers hovered right over the place Bellatrix wanted her most. She slowly slid her middle finger through Bellatrix's already drenched folds, making sure to catch her clit.

Bellatrix moaned and grasped at Hermione's back. "Don't tease me, Mudblood," she growled.

"But it's so fun, Mistress," Hermione whispered before repeating the action. She giggled a bit under her breath when Bellatrix groaned.

Bellatrix couldn't stand how she teased. She arched up toward her, longing for more contact. She reached upward and grabbed Hermione's face, pulling her down and pressing her lips to hers, stifling her moans. She pulled back for a moment to breathe, "Stop teasing me," before going back in.

Hermione shook her head and repeated the action again. She pulled away from Bellatrix and sat up, smiling as she looked down at her. Slowly, making sure Bellatrix was watching, she raised her hand and began to suckle her fingers, which were already soaked with Bellatrix's juices. She savored the tangy taste, thoroughly licking them clean. When she was finished, she stood up, earning her an exasperated groan, and walked over to Narcissa. Before she had a chance to ask her question, however, Narcissa spoke.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what, Mistress?" Hermione responded, thoroughly confused.

"Get her on her back like that!"

"Well.." Hermione started, not really knowing how she had done it, or that it was special. "I just…climbed on top of her, I guess."

Narcissa scoffed, but decided to put it off and ask Bellatrix about it later. "What do you want?" she asked, knowing Hermione had come with a purpose.

"Do you know where she keeps her dildos?" she whispered carefully.

Narcissa gave her a strange look. "They're in the top drawer," she said finally, still eyeing her closely.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered before scampering over to the dresser and looking in the top drawer. After a moment of rifling, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the strap-on Bellatrix had used to take Hermione's virginity and buckled it into place. As soon as it was secure, Hermione felt something she never had before. Having a cock felt strange, even for a short amount of time. As a test, she slowly wrapped her fingers around the base, and she quickly lost the ability to stand.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, trembling relentlessly. "God.." she groaned. This thing could kill her. She slowly picked herself back up and went back to Bellatrix. Kneeling between her legs, she kissed her again.

Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, she jerked her hips and thrust into Bellatrix. They both cried out, Bellatrix's nails clawing at Hermione's back and Hermione's fingers winding tightly into Bellatrix's raven curls. Hermione gathered her strength and began to pound mercilessly into Bellatrix. Soon, they both climaxed, Bellatrix first and then Hermione, swallowing each other's screams. When they finished, Hermione collapsed onto Bellatrix, her sweaty body heaving, gasping for breath. She pulled out of the dark witch and laid on her side next to her.

Bellatrix turned to Hermione and said softly, "Time for school, little one."

Hermione pouted and leaned into Bellatrix, curling her arms up to her chest. "Do I have to go?" she whispered.

Bellatrix smirked. She tilted Hermione's face upward and kissed her again. When she pulled away, she said, "Yes. You have to go. Now, get dressed."

Hermione sighed and stood up, gathering her clothes and doing as she was told.

"Now, when the potion wears off, you can go get another one from your Potions Master, okay?" Bellatrix said as Hermione got dressed.

Hermione was a bit unnerved by this thought, but nevertheless, she nodded and said, "Yes, Mistress," as she pulled on her polka-dot pajama shorts.

"Good." Bellatrix pulled her in for another kiss before pushing her toward the fireplace. "Now, go."

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said before grabbing a handful of Floo powder, stepping into the fireplace, and saying, clearly and loudly, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor common room." Then, she was surrounded by emerald flames that licked playfully at her skin, and she was spinning. When she finally stopped, she stood in the large temporary fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. By the looks of it, it was still early, as there was no one in the common room, and it was still a bit dark outside. She smiled.

When she stepped out of the fireplace, it immediately shrunk and disappeared. She began to tiptoe up to her dorm, but was knocked off her feet by a sudden jolt of pain from between her legs. She cried out and fell to the floor, curling up in a ball, tears mercilessly assaulting her cheeks as she tried to ease the pain. She managed to pull out her wand with a shaking hand and whisper, "Engourdi."

Immediately, the pain stopped, and she knew she didn't have much time. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. She sprinted through the corridors, her bare feet noiseless against the tile, until she reached the dungeons. She cast a quick silencing charm around the immediate area and began to pound on the door, screaming, "_PROFESSOR SNAPE!"_ After a few minutes, the numbing charm slowly fading, the door flew open, revealing a very angry-looking Professor Snape.

He took one look at her and said, "Ms. Granger, is there any particular reason you've come knocking-or rather, banging-at my door at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Professor.." Hermione gasped. "Healing potion…please.."

Snape looked at her for a moment, Hermione's pain becoming steadily worse, before turning and walking back into the classroom, leaving the door open in a gesture for Hermione to follow. Hermione staggered inside, not bothering to close the door behind her, and followed Snape to the cabinet of potions. Snape quickly pulled out a healing potion and helped Hermione into a nearby desk. He tipped the bottle to her lips and held her head as she drank.

Hermione immediately felt relief from the burning pain. Still crying, she put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She was incredibly embarrassed that Professor Snape was seeing her in such a state, and wanted more than anything to get out of there.

Snape stepped in front of her and leaned on the desk opposite her, looking down at her with steely eyes. It was a moment before he spoke. "Ms. Granger, now that you've managed to calm down enough to speak, I expect an explanation."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up. "O-Of what, P-P-Professor?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Snape smirked. "I expect an explanation of why you needed that potion," he said silkily.

Hermione's eyes widened even more. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then immediately closed it. She met Snape's eyes and blushed furiously, looking down. She mumbled something unintelligible and started nervously playing with her fingers.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"I, uh…hadaruniy.." she mumbled, blushing even harder.

"One more time?"

"I, uh.." Hermione started. "I had a…rough night.."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "With who, pray tell?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a rather personal question, Professor!" Hermione squeaked, looking up and then immediately back down.

"And, I being your teacher, you are required to answer it," Snape snapped.

Hermione wanted to cry. But she knew she had to answer, she had no choice. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy," she said in a small voice.

Snape scoffed. "30 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, for lying to a professor," he said.

Hermione forced herself to look up. "I'm not lying, Professor," she whispered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Without another word, he turned and swept into his office. He soon returned, carrying a vial of clear liquid. He stalked over to Hermione and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open. He placed three drops of the liquid on her tongue and then stowed it away in his robes. He released her and went back to where he had been standing.

"Now, Ms. Granger.." he started, in deep thought. Then, a sadistic grin spread across his face and he continued, "Are you a virgin?"

"No," Hermione answered immediately, and she knew what he had given her.

Veritaserum.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**OH, SHIT! Not good..**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, so Imma start answering reviews up here on the story, k?**_

_**JuliBee:: Merry Christmas to you, too!**_

_**yamiperv:: Yes, he gave her a truth serum.**_

_**.raven:: Who ever said Bella was in love with Hermione?**_

_**Jordann:: I'm not sure how long I'm planning on making this, it all depends on reviews, ideas, and time, but I know it's going to be preetttyyyy long..lol**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape raised an eyebrow, but let it go. For now. "Why did you need that healing potion?" he asked.

"I had a rough night," Hermione said. She couldn't keep the words from falling from her lips.

"With whom?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy," she answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"Lestrange Manor."

"How did you get there?"

"Bellatrix came and got me."

"How did she get into the school?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you go with her?"

"She dragged me."

"Why?"

"I had to be punished."

"For what?"

"Kissing Ron Weasley."

"What gives her the right to punish you?"

"She's my mistress."

And that went on until Snape knew everything, and he sent Hermione back up to her dormitory, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran back to the Fat Lady and whispered, "Glitter leaves." The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. She didn't even bother going upstairs. She plopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands, crying silently. Snape knew everything. He knew! There was no way she would ever be able to look at him in the same way, knowing that he knew her dark secret. So she cried.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open. But no one came in. There wasn't even anyone at the entrance. Hermione was confused, but paid it no mind. And then she felt warmer. It was strange. Then she felt something on her cheek, and arms around her shoulders. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shh," was whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up. "M-Mistress?" she whispered uncertainly.

And then Bellatrix came into view, her pale arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, tears pooling in her dark brown eyes. She looked down and nodded. She kissed Hermione's cheek again and hugged her to her chest. "It's okay," she whispered. "Don't cry.."

Hermione was astonished. She couldn't believe Bellatrix was here, trying to comfort her. But nevertheless, she appreciated having someone to cry on, especially someone who would understand why she was crying. So she wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and lay her head on her shoulder, whispering through her tears, "He knows..

"Who knows?" Bellatrix whispered, lightly rubbing her back.

"Snape.." Hermione sobbed. "He knows.."

Bellatrix shook her head and whispered, "Shh…Shh.." She kissed her head before continuing, "He won't know tomorrow…I promise.."

Hermione nodded and clung onto Bellatrix, slowly calming down, until she simply sniffled on her shoulder. "Thank you for coming," she whispered.

Bellatrix just nodded and said softly, "I'm going to go have a little chat with Professor Snape now," before tilting Hermione's head, kissing her softly, standing up, and walking back out.

Hermione looked after her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished Bellatrix would come back. But then again, she was also glad she had gone. Extremely confused, she grabbing the week's supply of potions Snape had given her and tiptoed up to her dorm. All the girls were sound asleep in their beds. She smiled and, after stowing the potions beneath her bed, climbed between the sheets, completely exhausted. She snuggled up with her stuffed bear from home and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into unconsciousness..

She dreamt of Bellatrix. But the Bellatrix she dreamt wasn't the Bellatrix she knew. She was a more affectionate Bellatrix. A Bellatrix that made love to her and hugged her kissed her and cared for her like she cared for Narcissa. A Bellatrix that cuddled with her and comforted her and held her when she cried. A Bellatrix that loved her.

Those dreams depressed her. She knew that that sort of thing would never happen. She knew that Bellatrix would never care for her in any other way than as a toy that could be thrown away at any possible time. So she was happy when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and stretched. Sitting up, she looked around to see that everyone was gone. Her eyes widened. But that meant…

_SHE WAS LATE FOR CLASS!_

She jumped out of bed only keel over in pain. "Shit.." she muttered as she reached under the bed and pulled out a potion. She brought it to her lips and drank it quickly. The pain immediately disappeared and she stood up, running into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and screamed.

Hermione was completely covered in bruises, lacerations, and scratches. And on top of that, the makeup that Bellatrix had so nicely applied was ruined, dark rivers of black on her cheeks. She sighed and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her face and neck and saying, "Scourgify." Immediately, the makeup vanished, and she was clean. But there were still the marks and injuries. She applied a quick cover-up spell to hide the bruises, and her school robes would cover most of the bite marks, scratches, and lacerations.

She ran back out and got dressed. She grabbed her supplies and ran out the door, still a complete mess. She quickly made her way to class, which, of course, had to be Potions. She burst into the room, gasping for breath, and was greeted by all eyes on her. Snape's face twisted into a sneer, his black eyes glinting as he watched Hermione make her way to the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Granger, would you mind explaining to the class why you are so late?" he asked when she reached his desk.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said breathlessly. "I overslept."

Snape looked at her for a moment before scribbling something on a piece of paper, handing it to her, and saying, "Detention, Ms. Granger. Tomorrow, 5:00."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said before rushing back to her seat between Harry and Ron. When she got there, before either of them could say anything, she whispered, "Don't ask."

Class went on as usual, and it really seemed to Hermione that Snape didn't know about her and Bellatrix anymore. The only strange thing was when, at the end of class, Snape said, "Professor Dumbledore has requested that no students bring their wands to dinner today. So, unless you would like house points to be lost, I wouldn't bring my wand to dinner."

The rest of the day was also normal, and all the teachers had the same message, not to bring your wand to dinner. So when dinnertime came around, all the students had to go put their wands in their dorms. And as soon as Hermione entered the room to put her wand away, she was attacked by the girls.

"What the hell?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where did she take you?"

"What did she want?"

"What did she do?"

"Is that why you were late to Potions?"

Their questions strung together until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "_Hey!" _she finally screamed, silencing every one of them. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, trying to buy herself some time.

Ginny stepped forward and spoke. "Last night," she said. "Don't you remember? Bellatrix Lestrange came in the middle of the night and dragged you away! We were so worried!"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said calmly.

"She must have performed a memory charm!"

"How can you not remember?"

"What?"

Again, they began talking over each other until Hermione couldn't understand what any of them were saying. She simply her wand on her bed and headed out the door, down to dinner. As she had expected, the girls immediately followed, still talking. She tried to ignore them and began wracking her brain for an answer to their questions. Then it came to her. It was a dream. She didn't know if they would believe they had all had the same dream, but it would work for now. So she made her way down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The girls all sat around her, still bombarding her with their inquiries. Harry, Ron, Neville, and everyone else looked at them strangely, but none decided to butt it.

After Dumbledore ordered the food, and it appeared on the table, he stepped back up, after talking to Snape for a moment. He amplified his voice again and said, "Children, if you would excuse us for a moment or two," before he and the rest of the teachers and staff members followed Snape out of the hall, leaving only the Head Boys and Girls in charge. This time, when the questions resumed, Hermione decided to answer.

"Hey!" she shouted, getting them all to shut up. "I have concluded that you all had a dream. Because none of this ever happened."

Just as Ginny started, "But all of us couldn't have had the same-" the door to the Great Hall flew open. Everyone turned in their seats, and there was a collective gasp. Hermione almost fell out of her chair. Bellatrix stood in the entrance, smiling joyfully, her wand in her hand. She skipped down the aisle, all of the students too dumbstruck to move. As she passed Hermione, she lightly played with a light brown curl. Hermione blushed furiously and looked down at her food.

When she reached the front of the room, she put her wand to her neck and said, "Sonorus." Her voice amplified, her eyes locked to Hermione's, she said, "Hello, students of Hogwarts. I am Bellatrix Black Lestrange, as you all know, and I have something you should see." And, with that, she waved her wand, and a picture appeared in the air, as if from a television. Then, Hermione heard something all too familiar.

"Smile pretty, Muddykins!" came Bellatrix's voice. Hermione looked up and, to her horror, saw Bellatrix in the latex and leather outfit, and herself in nothing but a blindfold and dog collar. The Hermione in the video smiled sweetly, and Bellatrix raised her hand, cupping her face and lightly brushing her thumb over Hermione's lips. "Such a pretty little mudblood," she said softly. Then, Hermione felt something in her hair, outside of the video. She looked up to see Bellatrix watching the video, a sadistic grin on her face, her fingers playing in Hermione's hair.

Then, the Bellatrix in the video commanded, "Get on your knees," and the Hermione in the video immediately dropped down in front of her. Bellatrix pulled Hermione to the bed and spread her legs, saying, "Before I fuck you, you're gonna eat my pussy like a good whore." Hermione was mortified as she watched herself go through Bellatrix's layers until she reached her core. When she ran her fingers through Bellatrix's wet folds, Bellatrix whimpered, bucked her hips, and fell back onto the bed. Her hands balled tightly in the sheets, so tightly in fact, that when Hermione leaned forward and licked through Bellatrix's heat, they ripped, and she cursed under her breath.

That's where the video ended. Bellatrix yanked Hermione out of her seat and dragged her to the front of the room. "You see," she said, "the know-it-all, oh so goody-goody Hermione Granger you all know isn't so innocent as you think. She _willingly_ signed a contract, binding her to me as my very own personal whore! Because she loves fucking me, don't you, Muddykins?" She turned to Hermione, her eyes saying she expected an answer.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, keeping her attention on the only person she could bear to look at, as she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, Mistress."

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked, cupping a hand to her ear. "I don't think they heard."

Hermione's eyes begged for mercy, but Bellatrix's depicted the fact that she wouldn't give any. So she said, a little louder, "Yes, Mistress."

Bellatrix leaned in and whispered in her ear, after nipping playfully at her skin, "Louder."

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said, a little louder still.

"Louder."

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said loudly.

"Louder."

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione almost yelled.

"Now, Mudbaby, I don't think they head you in the back."

"_Yes, Mistress!" _Hermione finally screamed, her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her face, the sound echoing mockingly in the silent room.

Bellatrix playfully tapped Hermione's nose and said, "Good girl. Now, c'mere." She then turned Hermione to face her and pressed their lips softly together. She linked her arms around Hermione's neck, pulling her closely.

Hermione tried to push her away for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss, her fingers finding Bellatrix's black curls. She couldn't stop the soft whimper of need from escaping her pink lips. She blushed uncontrollably, but couldn't find the strength to break the kiss herself. When Bellatrix finally pulled away, she whimpered in protest, but was silenced by a look from Bellatrix. She then leaned forward and placed a dramatic kiss on her cheek and whispered, "See you later," before turning and skipping from the room.

Hermione took one look out at her peers, and the tears came even harder. She covered her face and ran out of the room to the girls' bathroom. Of course, it had to be the one haunted by Moaning Myrtle. As soon as she sprinted in and slid down the door onto the floor, Myrtle popped out of her stall and sat down next to her, mocking her sobs. "Leave me alone, Myrtle!" she screamed, refusing to look up.

"Meh, meh, meh, _meh_, meh, meh!" Myrtle muttered as she floated away.

Hermione curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking. She couldn't believe Bellatrix would do that to her. The look on Neville's face nearly killed her in itself. She cried until she calmed down enough to sit up and breathe normally. She thought about confronting Bellatrix, but then thought better of it. Who knew what Bellatrix could do? She knew what she _had_ done, but who knew what _else_ she was capable of? And it would be worse if she confronted her about it, because she 'didn't have the right' and Bellatrix would get even angrier. Maybe she would confront her, but not now. Not today.

She slowly picked herself up, wiped her face, and made her way back up to her dorm. She climbed into bed and drew the curtains around her bed, hoping the other girls would leave her alone. After awhile, she drifted into a restless sleep.

She woke up a few hours later because she was cold. Somehow, her blanket had ended up on the floor. She poked her hand out from between the curtains and grabbed it, pulling it back over herself. She turned over onto her other side and came face to face with Bellatrix. She took one look at her and turned her back to her.

Bellatrix smirked and climbed on top of her, forcing her to look at her. She leaned down and nipped lightly at her earlobe before pressing her lips softly to Hermione's. She began tugging Hermione's thin nightgown off her shoulders and down her body.

Hermione shook her head and pulled away, fixing herself as she looked up at Bellatrix. She shook her head again.

Bellatrix grinned and nodded. She slid Hermione's nightgown off her body and threw it off the bed, out of Hermione's reach. She sat up, straddling Hermione's legs, and let her hands slip down, cupping her breasts. Her thumbs smoothed over her nipples, pulling a barely audible sigh from Hermione's pink lips as the peaks began to harden.

Hermione tried to push her away, but Bellatrix was too strong. "Get off me," she whispered.

Bellatrix snickered and shook her head. When she was satisfied with her work, she let her hands leave Hermione's breasts and float downward. Her fingertips just barely brushed over Hermione's inner thighs as she leaned down and kissed her again. She lowered her head and began lavished Hermione's navel with long, precise licks.

Hermione hated how Bellatrix affected her. She couldn't help her fingers from balling tightly in the sheets, her back from arching, her mouth from dropping open in a silent moan.

Bellatrix smirked at her reaction and went upward, beginning to suckle her breast. Her other hand caressed the one not receiving the pleasure, her thumb brushing over her nipple again and making it even stiffer. She suckled her until she got bored, and continued down her stomach.

Hermione bit her lip to hold in her whimpers and moans of pleasure. She loather that she was completely helpless, unable to stop Bellatrix's actions. It was hard to stay mad at her when she broke her down like this!

Bellatrix snickered and whispered, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Hermione whimpered.

Bellatrix climbed up her body until she hovered right above Hermione's face. As she roughly yanked her drenched panties to her ankles, she hissed one word.

"Liar."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Hey guys! So I have to ask you guys a question. A lot of you have been saying that you want Hermione and Bella to be together "properly". But what exactly do you mean by that? I need you guys to tell me what you want to happen, I mean, I already have an ending sort of thingy planned out, but what do you guys want to happen? Like, specifically? And can someone please tell me what you mean by "properly"? XD I'm a little slow with these kinds of things..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: Dumbledore let that happen because he didn't know, Snape just told him he needed to talk to him and the staff, and it was urgent. And I'm not saying anything else! **__**J**___

_**JuliBee:: Awwhh thank you so much! *hands cookie***_

_**Eryk Lestrange:: She's Bellatrix Black Lestrange. That. Is. All.**_

_**Leah p:: Awwhh thank you!**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Thank you! lol**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione shook her head again, hot tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what, Muddy?" Bellatrix asked, looking down at her through her eyelashes.

"Please.." Hermione repeated, not knowing what she was begging for.

"Please _what_?" Bellatrix demanded. "Please fuck me? Please leave me alone? Please don't hurt me? _Please what?"_

Hermione looked up at her with fearful eyes. "All of the above?" she whimpered.

Bellatrix grinned. "How do I know you deserve it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered.

Bellatrix tilted her head, as if she was in deep thought. Finally, she said, "Maybe if you fuck me like a good little slut.." After Hermione's debating look, Bellatrix pulled something out of her robes and said, "This is your opportunity for revenge. I'm only giving it to you _once_." She then leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I brought the dildo. The _strap-on._ The one you like.."

With the prospect of revenge mentioned, and the remembrance of that magical dildo, Hermione couldn't resist the opportunity. She nodded slowly.

Bellatrix grinned and handed her the strap-on. She looked down at her with challenging eyes and said, "Fuck me, mudblood."

Fury suddenly filled Hermione to the brim at the use of the slur. She growled and suddenly rolled over, forcing Bellatrix under her. She quickly ripped open the front of Bellatrix's robes and yanked her panties to her ankles. She grabbed her wand, pointed it at the dildo, and said, "Engorgio." The dildo grew, but Hermione didn't think it was enough. She made it grow three more times, Bellatrix's eyes steadily widening, until she was satisfied with its size.

"That's a little…large, don't you think?" Bellatrix said softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"I think it's going to be perfect, _Mistress,"_ Hermione hissed as she strapped it on. As soon as she touched it, Hermione groaned, looking down at Bellatrix with fiery eyes. Suddenly, she sat up, pulling Bellatrix with her like she was a rag doll. She grabbed a fistful of her black curls and shoved her down to face the dildo. "Do it," she growled through gritted teeth, knowing Bellatrix knew exactly what she meant.

Bellatrix smirked up at her as she lowered her head and lightly licked at the tip.

Hermione cried out, her hands flying, her fingers winding tightly in Bellatrix's raven curls.

"So sensitive.." Bellatrix muttered.

"Shut up," Hermione groaned, trying to push Bellatrix's head down. When she wouldn't budge, Hermione hissed, "Suck my fucking cock."

Bellatrix smirked. "Make me, Mudblood."

Hermione gritted her teeth and growled. What Bellatrix had done had really upset her, and she was almost a different person. Suddenly, she shoved Bellatrix onto her back and grabbed the dildo, groaning as she positioned it at Bellatrix's soaking entrance. A grin crept onto her lips as Bellatrix's expression twisted into one of almost fear. With no warning whatsoever, she thrust forward, plunging into Bellatrix and pulling a scream from her lips.

She started at a slow pace, pushing forcefully into Bellatrix, yet keeping her strokes long and leisurely. With every thrust, Hermione drove Bellatrix up the bed, the top of her head hitting the headboard, the headboard hitting the wall. She bit her lip and slowly increased her pace, trying to hold off the orgasm already bubbling inside her, if only for a little while. She wanted to savor this moment, remember it.

After thrusting once more into her and holding herself there for a moment, groaning at the way Bellatrix's heat wrapped around her and caressed her, she started up a quick pace, encouraged by Bellatrix's soft whimpers and the way she writhed beneath her. She leaned down and bit down rather hard on Bellatrix's lower lip, almost immediately tasting the coppery taste of her blood. She kept her eyes locked to Bellatrix's as she plunged into her. She finally snapped when Bellatrix growled, "Fuck me, you filthy little slut.."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she began pounding mercilessly into Bellatrix, finally drowning in the sea of emotions she had been swimming in since she had become Bellatrix's whore. "_How…could…you?" _she choked out between thrusts. She was moaning and groaning from the feel of Bellatrix's hot, wet walls caressing the dildo, yet whimpering and crying from the flow of feelings assaulting her teenage body. "_I hate you!"_ she sobbed in Bellatrix's face.

Fire filled Bellatrix's eyes and her hand quickly plunged into her robes, pulling out her chestnut wand. With a flick of her wrist, she was wearing the dildo, which was now buried in Hermione's heat. She rolled over onto her and began to piston into her, painfully hitting bottom with each thrust. "You don't hate me," she growled. "Only _I_ can fuck you like _this_."

"I do hate you!" Hermione cried.

"No, you don't," Bellatrix snarled, tears stinging her eyes.

"I do!"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I _do!"_ Hermione sobbed. "You treat me like _shit!"_

Bellatrix froze. "Don't you dare tell me that," she whispered, her voice dangerously contained. "I do not."

"_You do!"_ Hermione screeched. "I'm not just a mudblood! I'm not just something you can throw around and abandon whenever you want, like a toy! I'm not just your whore! I'm a person! _I have a name!" _she screamed.

The tears finally escaped Bellatrix's eyes. "Fine, then," she said, pulling the dildo out of Hermione and off of herself. "If that's the way you want it…you'll never see me again." She quickly pulled her panties back up and buttoned up her robes. She started to leave, but then remembered something. She went back and hissed in Hermione's face, "And, by the way, I didn't put up a silencing charm," before running out of the dorm, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione rolled over in bed and pulled the covers tight around her. She clutched her teddy bear for dear life and buried her face in her pillow.

She ended up crying herself to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**O. M. G. I swear this story has a mind of its own…*shakes head* honestly! I had something COMPLETELY different planned, and it morphed into this! God…and, I know it's short, it's really short, but PLEASE don't kill me, I just put a chapter out and I hope to have the next one out in the next hour cuz I have them all written, I just need to type them. Reviews make me type faster!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Darkshadow-lord:: I dunno. You tell me!**_

_**sexyoutlaw:: Good point.**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: I have an explanation for that, that will be provided in a few chapters. **_

_**Jordan:: I CAN'T! ERGH. And thank you so much! **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione stopped going to classes. She didn't even get out of bed anymore. She just lay beneath the covers, wishing she could take back the events from that night. Though she was glad she had stood up for herself, she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Bellatrix again. She didn't even know why. And that was probably the worst part of it. That she didn't know why she couldn't bear not to see Bellatrix again, she didn't know why it hurt so badly.

But it did.

Knowing she would never see Bellatrix again was tearing her apart. It felt like her soul was being ripped to shreds, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had also stopped eating. Her body had begun to wither. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes had very dark circles under them. She had stopped caring. She was so skinny, she could easily feel all her ribs.

And there was something else.

Thinking she would never be able to ease the pain inside, she had taken to hurting herself outside. Now she had begun to crave the feel of the blood rushing from her, making her head spin and her mind foggy, the clean slice of the knife into her skin, drained of all color. She had scars all on her wrists and thighs from cutting herself.

Naturally, her grades slipped. Her friends tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. The only way she was still alive after two months of intense depression was the food Ginny forced on her daily. Every day, it was the same routine: Waking up, attempting to ease the pain, Ginny forcing her to eat, and then staying up all night, remembering, until she fell into a restless sleep just for it to start over again the next day.

Finally, on the 63rd day of her self-destruction, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She and Luna Lovegood didn't go to their classes that day. When everyone had left the dorm, Ginny let Luna in and they opened the curtains to Hermione's bed.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice empty and shallow.

"We're not letting you do this to yourself anymore," Ginny said. "You don't have to go back to your classes today, but you're eating with us in the Great Hall and socializing with your friends."

"Go away," Hermione murmured simply.

"Hermione," Luna said softly, sitting on the bed and taking Hermione's bony hand in hers. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Please."

Hermione shook her head and refused to meet Luna's or Ginny's eyes.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione slowly looked up and into her eyes.

"Stop it! You're killing yourself!" Luna continued, tears in her eyes. "I swear, I will drag you out of this bed!"

"Luna," Hermione whispered brokenly. "Please."

"Mione," Ginny said softly. "Please, let us help you."

"What if I don't want to be helped?" Hermione snapped. "What if I'm better off this way, so no one else can hurt me?"

"Hermione." Luna squeezed her hand. "I felt the same way after my mum died. But you just have to let us help you, and you'll feel much better. I promise."

Hermione looked from Luna to Ginny, to Luna to Ginny, and finally nodded.

The first thing they did was wrap their arms around her and give her a much needed, long awaited, hug. Hermione hugged them back a bit numbly, not really able to process anything but pain.

They pampered her, washing her hair and doing her makeup and nails, before they made her go down. They waited for Harry and Ron in the common room.

It felt strange. Being dressed, made up, and downstairs in the common room. But no matter how strange it felt, it wasn't a bad feeling. If not for the ever-present ache in her chest, it would almost seem like a normal day at Hogwarts. When finally Harry and Ron walked in, Harry dropped his jaw, and Ron dropped his books. He ran to Hermione and engulfed her in his arms.

When he finally released her, he opened his mouth and Hermione flinched, knowing her was about to bombard her with questions. However, after a sharp glance from both Ginny and Luna, he quickly shut his mouth and knew not to ask. But he did say, "Mione!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Ron," she said softly. "Harry." She went over and hugged him as well.

Ginny and Luna gave Harry the same look and he didn't dare say anything. After a moment of semi-awkward silence, Ginny said, "Let's go to dinner," and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded faintly and followed them out. Everything was going well until they encountered Draco in the corridor.

"Hey, Granger!" he called, a sort of glee in his voice, as if he knew of the pain Hermione was in. He quickened his pace and Hermione forced herself to stop and face him. Ginny held her hand tightly. "I see you're not fucking my dear Auntie Bella anymore."

Hermione's chest tightened at her name, an all too familiar lump forming in her throat.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ginny growled, tugging at Hermione's hand.

"No," Hermione said quietly. "How do you know that?"'

Draco smirked. "Went home on a long weekend. Her cries could be heard throughout the entire house."

"Her cries.." Hermione echoed faintly in a whisper. She blinked a few times, swallowed the lump in her throat, and finally said in a choked voice, "Yes. Your aunt and I are no longer.." She had to pause, looking up and blinking rapidly. "No longer in that sort of situation."

Draco snickered. "Tell me something I don't know," he said as he turned toward the Great Hall.

Rage suddenly boiled up inside Hermione. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips. "Your mother's a desperate whore!" she called after him. Everyone in the corridor stopped and stared. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, but did not turn around. "Because your father can't satisfy her! _I_ seduced her! _Me!_ And then she, _very eagerly, _spread her legs for her own sister!" she continued, Ginny's hold on her tightening with each word, as if she might pounce on Draco at any moment. "_That's_ something you didn't know," she finished calmly.

Draco's fists clenched at his sides, but he did nothing. He didn't even respond. He simply walked off, back toward the Slytherin common room.

"Mione," Ron gasped. "That was bloody _brilliant_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey so I know this is another short chapter, and I'm sorry, but you know how much I love cliffhangers! This was supposed to be a "dramatic" ending, but I just had to add Ron's line cuz he would just be like o.O lol and I hate saying this, but I've begun to lose confidence in my writing, and I've kinda fallen into a pit of self-loathing, so reviews are MUCH appreciated.**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**First, I just want to say thank you to all that tried to cheer me up, you guys are awesome. Second, I want to apologize for the extremely long wait, it was ridiculous. I've just been a bit depressed lately, as we had a death in my family not so long ago and I have just been sinking further and further into my pit of despair. Also, I am very sorry if this chapter sucks, I kind of had to force myself to write it, but I hope it turned out okay. I wasn't sure about doing this chapter, but after I started it, I knew it was going to be very important to the story and that I needed it. I am having the next chapter be from Bellatrix's point of view as well, answering someone's question. And here are other questions that I shall answer right now:**_

_**Darkshadow-lord (Chapter 11): I dunno, guess!**_

_**sexyoutlaw (Chapter 11): I think so too, but…eh, I'm not saying anything. Muahahaa.**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated (Chapter 11): Since this isn't going to come out in the story, I'll tell you right now. Dumbledore didn't agree to the students not bringing their wands, he had no idea it was going to happen. When Bella went to make Snape forget what Hermione had told him, she tortured him into agreeing to do what he did. And what he did was, that night, he went to Dumbledore's office to talk to him, and obtained a hair. Then, he being the Potions Master, he brewed up a polyjuice potion with his hair in it. After distracting Dumbledore the next morning, he took the potion, turned into Dumbledore, and gave the teachers their orders to tell the students not to bring their wands to dinner. So, really, Dumbledore had no idea what was going on, and, at the dinner, Snape told Dumbledore he had to talk to all the teachers, including him, and Dumbledore took them out. I hope that clarified it a bit, though you weren't really asking lol. I also though others may ask that question, so…yeah!**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated (Chapter 12): Hermione is just barely alive because of Ginny, forcing food on her everyday. Lol that's what I thought. I was going to have her punch him again, but then I got this idea that will lead into something more in chapters to come, and I couldn't resist. And thank you so much **__**J**_

_**idon'twaNTTO (Chapter 12): Thank you! Though I am extremely confused. Why are you researching Sweeney Todd?**_

_**Rippl (Chapter 12): XD lol I'm sorry for such a long wait! Don't track me down! *cowers***_

_**Jordan (Chapter 12): Awh thank you so much! **_

_**JuliBee (Chapter 11): lololol that was so funny, I had to show my friend that had no idea I write! And she was like "Whaa?" XD but now. XD thank you! And yes, some INSANE stuff goes on in mah crazy brain. *hands cookie***_

_**JuliBee (Chapter 12): Yes! I DO love cliffhangers! And awh thank you! And I DID understand most of that lol. And I know you didn't ask for one, but…NOTHER COOKIE! *hands cookie***_

_**Eryk Lestrange (Chapter 12): I take that as a personal insult. TAKE IT BACK! :**_

_**wild artemis (Chapter 11): Maybe..**_

_**wild artemis (Chapter 12): Awh thank you! **_

_**Darkshadow-lord (Chapter 12): For just that reason. Her pride. She is too prideful to admit to herself that she misses her and go back to her.**_

_**helenabonbon (Chapter 12): Awh thank you so much!**_

_**yamiperv (Chapter 11): Awh thanks lol I had a lot of fun writing it. I believe Bella treated her that way because she is trying to deny her feelings, that she just might care for Hermione, and so she's being kinda bitchhy. I hope chapter 12 and this one help to answer that question. **_

_**yamiperv (Chapter 12): Yes! I know, I'm sorry I had to end it so abruptly, but I just love cliffhangers! What will happen between the two of them? Something should happen in the next few chapters, I guess.. Kinda.. And that KINDA happens, but not really, but then also kinda, so…yeah…just..wait. Lol it should happen in the next few chapters..**_

_**Innately Feminine (Chapter 12): XD I'm so sorry for the long wait! But this chapter is fairly long, so maybe it'll make up for it?**_

_**princessNyxxx (Chapter 12): XD I couldn't stop laughing either! And I was the one writing it! Aaaandddddd I think the next chapter will answer your question. **_

_**.raven. (Chapter 12): XDD I have NEVER heard that expression, "The shit in this story has hit the fan!" what does it mean? (Excuse my stupidity). Honestly, I don't even know where I plan on going with this story. I have a few ideas for MUCH later, but that's about it. **_

_**Okay. Finally done with questions XD. That is probably the longest author's note I've ever written lol and the chapter is long enough as it is! Now! On with the chapter!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bellatrix had been plagued every night by the same dream in the months since… _that_ night.

In her dream, Bellatrix always saw herself. It began in a rose garden, always, a huge one at that. The sky, by an outsider, could be considered strange, a soft red with lines of pink and gold, cloudless. An open expanse of nothingness. But to Bellatrix it was so familiar it was almost more normal than the sky of reality. The roses, in stark contrast beneath the sky, were bright white, glowing with a golden hue. Each was as beautiful as the last, all in full bloom, the size of her fist.

It was through this garden that Dream-Bellatrix paced, sticking to a cobble-stoned path. Her strides were controlled, but not by Bellatrix, for she could not change the dream, merely watch, spectating; she observed Dream-Bellatrix as an outsider, from the sidelines, knowing what was about to happen and being helpless to stop it. Merely an entity without a body, a voice, a parasite of Dream-Bellatrix's who soldiered down the path, lined on either side by roses. The roses soon began to get higher and more convoluted, a torturous labyrinth of petals and stems and thorns. They themselves formed walls, walls of a maze in which Dream-Bellatrix entered, and, unable to still the feet of the apparition, Bellatrix followed.

Though Bellatrix knew the exact route by now, Dream-Bellatrix did not seem to. She looked left and right at a fork in the maze of roses, taking the far left path.

In her bed, Sleeping-Bellatrix shivered and turned over, gripping the sheets.

The path turned off onto another, on Bellatrix's right, and then another to the right, and then to the left, the middle, right, left, middle, second from the right, middle, left. She knew the way with precision and could determine which way Dream-Bellatrix would go before she did. Another left and down this path Dream-Bellatrix carried on, the roses becoming thicker on either side now, both sides curving upwards to create a graceful arch which blocked out the sky. They were walking - or just floating along as a disembodied presence - in silence for what felt like many hours. There didn't seem to be an end, and the rose bushes were becoming thicker, blocking out all light. Dream-Bellatrix began to pick up her pace, a faster stride, before breaking into a slow run when the end was not coming into sight. She was trapped, for either way the light at the end was a mere pinprick and no matter which way she ran, it did not get any nearer. Dream-Bellatrix was panicked, Bellatrix could see it on her terror-stricken face, chocolate eyes alight with hysteria (for even though the archway caused pitch darkness, Bellatrix could still see all). Dream-Bellatrix began sprinting downwards, toward the end of the path, arms and legs pumping wildly. She always moved as easily as she did when she was a teenager, in these dreams, and seemingly did not breathe at all; there was no labored panting from Dream-Bellatrix, no complaint at the bones and muscles which were not what they once were protesting, no sound at all, in fact.

Sleeping-Bellatrix turned over again with a soft groan, fisting her sheets and squirming her legs, as though in a running motion.

What seemed like hours later, still, Dream-Bellatrix emerged from the extensive cobble-stoned passage into the light of the red sky, which had turned a bright crimson in her absence. The roses were still present everywhere, always glowing that bright white which stung Dream-Bellatrix's eyes after being in the darkness. She shielded her gaze as she approached the center of this clearing - the very center of the maze, Bellatrix knew.

Here, standing proud and tall, was another rose bush, thick with flowers. Again, they were white with that golden hue, and again, the blossoms were huge. Beautiful. But not perfect. By far not perfect.

Dream-Bellatrix approached cautiously, looking around as though for some unknown enemy, some obstacle which may strike her at any moment. There was none, and she reached the rose bush without problem. Pushing her hair back with one hand, she reached out with the other, beginning to pull the petals from one rose. She could make it shapelier, she knew she could. With her deft fingers she could make the pale, delicate creation into a thing of unadulterated beauty. Or so Dream-Bellatrix thought. From behind her, screaming without a voice, Bellatrix watched, knowing what was about to happen and begging her to stop, but being powerless to do anything more.

Dream-Bellatrix peeled more petals from the rose, examined it, and peeled more again. They drifted to the ground, to the cobbles beneath her feet, and lay with nought in their future but imminent death. To dry and shrivel beneath the scarlet sky, use their youthful glow and vigor and be killed by the hands of such a ruthless woman. She kept tugging the petals, but was never happy. Never. It was just not perfect enough. She began to get more frenzied, more erratic, blaming the flower for being so flawed with every layer she tore from the blossom. Eventually, she was left just with a tiny spherical object in the palm of her hand. With the very heart of the rose, a diminutive thing, like a crystal ball for a tiny doll. It was pounding in her fingers, Bellatrix could fell it, but it was made of a shiny, clear, and cold substance. Glass.

When Dream-Bellatrix dropped the little heart, it smashed into a thousand miniscule pieces, shining dully under the bright red sky. Unfettered, she moved onto the next rose, while, in reality, Sleeping-Bellatrix writhed and fought with her covers.

Dream-Bellatrix steadily carried on pulling apart each rose in strive for perfection, letting the petals and leaves flutter to the ground, allowing the frail hearts to smash when she reached the core of the blossoms. She soon began getting more frantic, hectic, ripping the roses apart in an attempt to find perfection within them. She pulled at the stems in order to prune them, see if it would help, but the thorns callused her hands as she ripped the stems away from the overgrown rose bush. They punctured her fingers and palms, blood staining her hands and the petals as Dream-Bellatrix continued tearing the roses apart, breaking their hearts now covered in her blood.

The sky began to get darker, turning a deep grey above her with each rose she devastated. The petals scattered on the cobbled path, instead of shriveling and dying, became a deep crimson, as though the sky's color was falling down into them. The rose bush was thinning, such was Dream-Bellatrix's relentless annihilation, and a dark shape contained beneath the bush was becoming slowly more evident; black, hunched, moving. Blood was dripping to the ground from Dream-Bellatrix's hands as she gripped the thorns hard to tug them away from the bush, trying desperately to make it perfect. Her dark brown eyes were panicked, filled with terror-stricken tears.

She continued until nothing was left. Only a few fragile stems winding around the dark shape which was hidden in the center of the once flourishing rose bush. Dream-Bellatrix fell to her knees, scarlet rose petals scattered around her, staring up at the shape. Above her the sky was turning steadily pitch dark, the petals glowing crimson, so much so that the glow rose up, higher and higher - no, not glow, flames. The petals had combusted into flame, the tiny glass fragments reflecting the flickering light. Around her, everywhere, the walls of the maze ignited into blaze, furious fires created seemingly from nowhere to consume the roses. Except they did not die, only burned, seemingly endlessly, to black any chance of Dream-Bellatrix's escape. Bellatrix watched as her apparition's clothes caught fire from kneeling on the igniting petals, skin blistering and melting as the fire crawled up the material of its new fuel.

Sleeping-Bellatrix let out a soft whine which would never be heard in the daytime and twisted around in her sheets, creating a tight fetal position as though for protection, a thin film of sweat plastering her hair to her forehead.

Dream-Bellatrix ignored the encroaching flames which ate at her skin like it was wax, however, looking up with a blank gaze to the thing which had hidden from the world, from her world, for so long, now rising from the confines of its thorny prison to slowly straighten, take in a great, shuddering breath and turn its gaze upon Dream-Bellatrix. As the figure stepped into the dimming light, soft brown eyes were revealed, containing a darkness Bellatrix had never seen, along with a lightly tanned face, framed with light brown curls, and a smiled which Bellatrix did not recognize, which did not suit the face it was resting on.

Hermione stepped into the open and smirked at the weakling that was Dream-Bellatrix. The glow from the flames lit up her face, and Bellatrix felt her heart break, simply seeing her again. Hermione slowly raised her wand, held casually in her right hand by her slender fingers, a twisted smile plastered on her perfect pink lips, and pointed it at Dream-Bellatrix. Her eyes on Dream-Bellatrix, she opened her mouth, and spoke.

A flash of green, and Sleeping-Bellatrix, no longer sleeping, shot up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs and choking on her tears. Her sister had stopped running in after about the first two weeks of her waking up this way. Her fingers were balled tightly in the sheets, her knuckles white. Her heart raced and she ached for Hermione. She gasped for breath and slowly managed to calm down enough to let go and lay back down. Trembling, she put her hands over her face and took deep breaths. She had to fight to hold back her powerful sobs.

She blinked back her tears as she sat up, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched, joints cracking and muscles complaining after barely being used in hours. She stood and rubbed her eyes before walking over to the desk in the corner. She opened the second drawer on the right and set her gaze upon a discarded pile of letters she would never send. Her heart immediately sank and she closed the drawer, unable to look anymore.

She stood again and decided to take a walked. She crept to the door and slipped soundlessly into the hall. The familiar wood flooring creaked weakly in protest under her bare feet as she padded along. She nearly jumped out of her skin as something soft brushed against her exposed calf. At her downward glance, however, she realized it was only her sister's cat, appropriately named Snowflake. Narcissa had received the cat as a kitten on her fourth birthday and, Snowflake being a magical being, he was still the same as the day she had gotten him.

She smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her eyes, and bent down, scooping up the white ball of fluff. She held him close and scratched him fondly behind the ears as she continued down the hall. Normally, she wasn't a cat person, really, she wasn't, but she had grown to love Snowflake, as he had been in her family for nearly forty years. When she finally reached the living room, she set him down and exited through the back door into the large rose garden behind the house. The moonlight illuminating her face, she slight, cool, early April breeze on her face, she began to walk.

As she walked, she remembered. She remembered Hermione's sweet smile, her curly brown hair, her bright brown eyes. The way she walked, the light sway of her hips. Her laugh. Bellatrix shook her head, struggling not to think about her.

After about an hour of walking, thinking of anything and everything but Hermione, Bellatrix decided to return to her room. With one last glance back at the garden she knew and loved, alight with the glow of the moon, she turned the handle on the back door and stepped inside. With a quiet click, the door closed behind her, locking itself (a precaution which Lucius had bestowed upon the house).

As she started across the room, toward the marble staircase, she heard a sound that was all-too-familiar. The loud crack of someone Apparating. She spun instinctively in a circle, though she knew Lucius had also put up a spell that stopped anyone from Apparating into the house, and drew her wand from her robes. "Lumos," she whispered into the still darkness. The tip of her chestnut wand lit up and she spun around again. She saw no one. But then she heard the unmistakable click of the lock on the door unlocking.

She raised her wand and faced the door as it opened, prepared to hex whoever dared enter her sister's house without permission.

"Auntie Bella?" came a familiar voice.

Bellatrix dropped her wand. "Draco?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some.." Draco said, loudly and unashamedly, as he walked in, "business. That I need my father's help with."

"Why aren't you in school?" Bellatrix asked in a whisper.

Draco smirked. "What did I just say?" And with that, he swept past her and up the stairs to his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Idk if anyone caught the metaphor in the dream, but if you did, I am impressed. You would have had to look hard to notice it. If you did, review and tell me you did! I'm having a sort of contest (no prizes (unless you count imaginary cookies as prizes)) of who finds it!**_

_**Review and cookies with be delivered!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey, so it seems that no one really caught the metaphor I was thinking of, but some of you pointed out ones that I had not thought of (Darkshadow-lord, Wolfgirl210082). I really enjoyed reading your guesses! And I have never really done this, but I need to. Thank you so much to all the favorites and alerts, they keep me writing. And all you silent readers out there, I know you're there! Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and staying with me through this twisted, insane, messed up story (and all my others, for those who have read them). Also, thank all of you for your condolences, it means a lot **__**J**__** So. Reviews.**_

_**Darkshadow-lord: Thank you! I tried to get this one out quickly!**_

_**Rippl: Thanks **__**J**_

_**Wolfgirl210082: That is actually not the metaphor I was thinking of, but good idea! That is a metaphor even I didn't catch! Also, are you aware that you reviewed twice with the same review? XD**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated: Thank you **__**J**__** lol yes, very typical of Bella to torture Snape to get what she wants… and thank you! I spent a LOT of time writing it lol so I'm glad it turned out okay! And I was actually thinking of having her hex Draco for talking to her that way, but then I decided against it. So…yeah!**_

_**JuliBee: Aww. **__**L**__** lol I'm sorry! And yes! I am writing the story, putting it together in my head, as I write this reply, which won't make much sense when you are reading this once I put the chapter up…XD and you're welcome! Would you like another?**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She hated herself for it.

But as soon as Bellatrix returned to her room, she found herself back at her desk, writing another letter that would never touch Hermione's delicate fingers. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she wrote in her curly, long script. Her hand trembling, she signed her name and pulled an envelope from the third drawer on the left. Folding the parchment twice, into three even sections, she slid it into the crisp envelope.

_Hermione Granger_

She wrote her name carefully, making sure each curve of each letter was perfect, before magically sealing the letter. She looked at it for a moment, her tears hot on her cold face, before opening the second drawer on the right and throwing it in with the others. A million thoughts and emotions pummeling her slight body, she slammed the drawer shut and immediately regretted it, for her sister stormed in about thirty seconds later.

"Bellatrix Annette Lestrange," she said as she stalked in. "What the hell?"

Bellatrix looked down. "Sorry, Cissy," she said softly.

"We are trying to _sleep_," Narcissa fumed. "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry, Cissy," Bellatrix repeated.

"There was absolutely _no_ reason for you to slam that drawer," Narcissa snapped. "I know you're depressed, though I will never understand why, but you have no right to wake my husband and I up in the middle of the night!"

"I'm sorry, Narcissa!" Bellatrix finally shouted.

"I am letting you stay here, for free, because-" Narcissa started, but Bellatrix interrupted her.

"Because you're my sister!" Bellatrix shrieked, more tears falling. "Because you love me!"

Narcissa was silent for a moment. "You know I love you, Bella," she said softly. "But you _can't_ keep doing this. Waking up screaming, every single night? You just need to forget about it."

Bellatrix shook her head, looking down. "I can't just _forget about it_," she whispered.

"If you keep doing this, Bella," Narcissa started slowly. "I can't let you stay here anymore."

Fire filled Bellatrix's eyes. "Who do you think you are?" she screamed, standing up. "_Mother?"_

Narcissa slapped her.

Bellatrix doubled over, cradling her reddening face. "What the _fuck?"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO MOTHER!" _Narcissa screeched, hands balled at her sides, tears in her eyes. "_I am NOTHING like our mother!"_

"You are if you try to _fucking_ kick me out like our _fucking_ mother did," Bellatrix said in a low voice, still bent over. "Get out," she whispered. "Now."

Narcissa shook her head, the tears escaping her light blue eyes, and ran out of the room.

Bellatrix stood and pressed her lips into a thin line, swallowing her scream, and slammed the door after her. She choked back a sob and sat on the edge of her bed, putting her head in her hands. She shook her head, though she didn't know why, and lay down, pulling the heavy covers over her body and turning her face into the silk pillow.

.

As she lay in her bed the next morning, crying silently into her pillow, she went over that last night. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did, and she didn't even know why she had done it. It had been like someone else was controlling her, but she remembered every detail. The look on Hermione's face as she skipped into the Great Hall; how her voice bounced off the walls as she exposed herself even more; the feel of her lips against Bellatrix's; Hermione's reaction when she appeared in her bed; the tone of her voice as she had screamed that she.. Bellatrix couldn't bear to finish the thought. She had gone over that night every day for the past two months, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to change anything.

She jumped out of her skin when a slender arm draped over her stomach, a hand laying delicately on hers. She turned around and stared tearfully at her sister. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Narcissa said softly. "I…I didn't mean to."

Bellatrix shook her head and turned away from her.

Narcissa sighed and sat up, forcing Bellatrix into a sitting position with her. She kissed her head. "Bella, please.." she said quietly. "Don't do this, please."

Bellatrix shook her head and pulled away from her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and turning her head away from Narcissa.

"Bella.." Narcissa pleaded softly, "I'm sorry, please…let me make it up to you, hmm?" She put a finger beneath Bellatrix's chin and turned her back to face her before pressing her lips softly to her sister's.

Bellatrix shook her head and pulled away. "No, Cissy," she said softly.

"Bellaaaa," Narcissa said, playfully dragging out the sound. "Come on.." She kissed her again, with more force this time, holding her head in place.

Bellatrix shook her head and tried to pull away, but Narcissa was too strong. So she just sat and let Narcissa kiss her lips, waiting for her to move on so she could pull away.

Narcissa ran her tongue over Bellatrix's lower lip, silently begging for entrance. "Come on, Bella, kiss me," she whispered before going back to her lips.

Bellatrix shook her head again and just let her do what she wanted, biding her time until she could push her away.

Narcissa moved from her lips and began to kiss under her jawline, teasing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Beginning to suck on her pressure point, she let her hand slide up Bellatrix's thigh and under her nightgown. As she went back up to her lips, she pressed her thumb sharply into her clit through her panties.

Bellatrix whimpered softly and tried to push her away. "Cissy, stop," she murmured.

Narcissa shook her head and slipped her fingers into Bellatrix's panties, softly rubbing her clit in soothing circles.

Bellatrix whimpered again. "Stop," she said weakly, "Really."

Narcissa kissed her throat as she pushed two fingers into her sister. She began to work at the rough spot inside her, knowing Bellatrix loved that, as she pressed her thumb against her clit.

Bellatrix couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping her lips. Despite the pleasure Narcissa was giving her, she managed to push her away, snapping, "Stop it, Narcissa!"

A hurt look came over Narcissa's face, tears filled her eyes. "Fine, then," she said quietly, pulling her fingers from Bellatrix and wiping them on the sheets.

"Cissy.." Bellatrix sighed, "I'm sorry.."

Narcissa shook her head and stood up. "I came in to apologize, but apparently, you won't let me," she said. "And before I forget, Lucius wants to know how you called the girl."

More tears flooded Bellatrix's eyes and she fought to keep them back. "Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Narcissa sighed. "He wouldn't tell me."

Bellatrix looked up at her and lightly touched her new necklace, a silver chain with an emerald stone, for her house at Hogwarts, Slytherin. "With this," she said softly. "You have to whisper into it to make her come."

"Can I see it?" Narcissa asked. "You haven't let me see the necklace since you bought it."

Bellatrix nodded and took it off, silently handing it to her.

Narcissa examined it closely, a slight smile on her face, before asking softly, "What do you have to say?"

"Adducet eam ad me," Bellatrix said softly, tearfully. "And then she comes. That's it."

Narcissa nodded, still admiring the necklace. "I really am sorry, Bella," she said.

Bellatrix nodded.

Narcissa sighed. "And I've put it off too long, I can't do it anymore," she said. "The Dark Lord wants to see you. Now."

Bellatrix looked up at her, her lower lip trembling. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Narcissa said, "I think he knows about you and the mudblo-"

"_SHE HAS A NAME!"_ Bellatrix shrieked suddenly, cutting her off. "She has a name," she repeated quietly.

Narcissa nodded. "Anyway," she said. "He wants to see you. I've put it off for months, but he won't wait any longer."

Bellatrix nodded. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs," Narcissa responded. "Come on, I'll take you."

Swiping the tears from her eyes, Bellatrix stood, in only her thin nightgown and panties, and followed Narcissa down to the living room.

There stood Voldemort, red eyes gleaming, black robes swishing around his ankles as he paced the living room, obviously waiting for Bellatrix. He twirled his wand between his fingers as he walked, back and forth, back and forth.

Bellatrix cowered slightly behind Narcissa, trembling, as they descended the marble stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, Voldemort turned around and smiled twistedly at Bellatrix.

"Bella," he purred.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said softly, looking down and nervously twisting her fingers together.

"Narcissa.." Voldemort said quietly, turning to Bellatrix's sister. "Please leave us."

"Yes, My Lord," Narcissa said, ducking out of the room and leaving them alone.

"Bella," Voldemort said, smiling as he sat nonchalantly. "Sit down."

Bellatrix nodded and sat across from him, crossing her legs and compulsively smoothing out her nightgown.

"How are you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you at any meetings, or at all, in fact, for months."

"I'm fine, My Lord," Bellatrix said in a small voice. "Thank you. How are you, My Lord?"

"Oh, I am.." Voldemort started slowly, "Just great, thank you."

After a moment of silence, Bellatrix asked, "You called for me, My Lord?"

Voldemort smiled, pleased she had brought it up. "I did," he said, "In late December, your husband Rodolphus told me something very interesting."

Bellatrix stiffened and forced a laugh. "Did he, My Lord?"

"He did," Voldemort said, standing up and beginning to circle her chair. "He told me something _very_ interesting. About you."

"About me, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

"Yes," Voldemort said simply, "About you."

"W-What did he say, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, cowering as he circled her, his red eyes fixed upon her slender figure.

"He told me something," Voldemort said, enjoying how much he was distressing her with his being so slow. "That was extremely intriguing, something that I never knew you to do."

"What, My Lord?" Bellatrix whimpered, wishing he would just say it.

"He told me about your new little slave," Voldemort said bluntly. "The mudblood."

Bellatrix's heart clenched at the use of the slur, yet filled with dread at the fact that he knew. "M-My Lord, I-" she started, but Voldemort interrupted her.

"Bellatrix, you have stooped to a level so low, I don't even know you any more," he said harshly. "A mudblood. Someone not worthy of a single glance from you, or anyone else for that matter, and you are _fucking_ her?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Bellatrix said in a small voice.

Without another word, Voldemort flicked his wand toward her and she was forced out of her seat and into a standing position.

Bellatrix whimpered, watching him warily. "My Lord, please…please, My-" but she was cut off as Voldemort hissed a single word, and she fell to the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs in pain.

It felt as nothing ever had before. Pure pain, burning, stabbing, aching, pounding, glaring, terrible pain. It coursed through her entire body, making her limbs go limp and her mind fog up. She could think of nothing but the pain, and the pain was absolutely merciless. It pummeled her tiny body and pull shrieks and screams cruelly from her lips, the sound echoing in the room and bouncing off the marble walls.

"_PLEASE!" _she screamed, sobbing.

"Please, what?" Voldemort snarled, intensifying the spell.

Bellatrix screamed even louder, writhing on the marble floor. _"PLEASE, STOP!"_ she begged through her waterfall of tears. _"PLEASE!"_

Voldemort, being the merciful man he was, reluctantly removed the spell, leaving Bellatrix curled up on the floor, sobbing and gasping for breath. He continued his circles around her, staring down at her reproachfully.

Bellatrix created that familiar fetal position and cried into her knees. She was unexplainably relieved and thankful that Voldemort had removed the spell, yet the ache of the curse still lingered on her body, making every single movement agonizing.

"You're weak, Bella," Voldemort spat.

Bellatrix just cried even harder.

"You've become a weakling, undeserving of your status," he hissed. "Fraternizing with a mudblood."

Bellatrix flinched.

"You're no better than a blood traitor," he continued harshly. "You will never see her again. Do you understand me?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Y-Y-Yes, My L-Lord," she whimpered. "Sh-She won't s-s-see me ag…again any-way," she continued in a whisper.

Voldemort smirked. "Really?" he asked innocently.

Bellatrix nodded. "Sh-She h-h-hates me," she whispered.

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked in an overly sweet voice.

Bellatrix looked up at him, teary eyed, and surveyed him closely. "I-I don't know," she whispered.

"Perhaps because of what you did to her?" Voldemort suggested.

"H-How…how do you know about that?" Bellatrix whimpered.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, dear Bella?" Voldemort smirked.

Bellatrix looked at him. "F-F-Figured what out, M-My Lord?"

Voldemort laughed softly and smiled a twisted smile. "_I _was the one who did all that that night."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Sooo…were you expecting that? Also, I hope this makes up for the long wait!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey, so I've been trying to do well on keeping up with the updates and still making the story good and interesting, so how am I doing? And I am very happy to say that I am starting to rise out of my hole of despair and am slowly regaining my confidence in my writing. And I owe it all to you guys. Your reviews and favorites and alerts all keep my writing and I hope you know just how important you all are to me, even you silent readers, because I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! Lulz but you really mean a lot to me, all of you, and I am absolutely positive that I would be where I am in the story right now without your reviews, giving me praise and ideas and making me feel SOOOO good. So just thank you so much, I can't even say it enough, but you guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. Now, onto reviews!**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated: lolololoool XD. Yup, it was Voldie in the Great Hall and Bella in the dorm because, as everyone knows, Voldie would never, ever, EVER even CONSIDER touching a filthy little mudblood such as Hermione. Awh thank you lol and I'm going to TRY and include a letter in the next couple chappies, but idk which..**_

_**yamiperv: I CAN'T KILL VOLDIE! NOBODY BUT HARRY CAN KILL VOLDIE! And he means that he was the one that caused the scene in the Great Hall, of course giving Bella's body back to Bella afterward. Bella actually went to Hermione's dorm on her own, not remembering what Voldemort had did, just because she wanted to visit her. She only remembered what "she" had done the next day, so that was why she was crying when she left, because she didn't know why Hermione was so mad at her.**_

_**wild artemis: You'll see in this chappie!**_

_**Darkshadow-lord: lool you were expecting Dickhead to do something? Good guess, you were right lol. **_

_**Jordan: Yes, Voldemort did that lol and yes, he put Bella under the Imperius Curse. And awh thank you so much!**_

_**JuliBee: XDDDD LMAO bahahahahaaa that's so cool lol. And awh, thanks. Soo…yea! Cookies! Two, one for yesterday and one for today! *gives two cookies* (also, if anyone else wants cookies like JuliBee, just review and tell me and I will give you a cookie!)**_

_**Lilliputian95: Aw. Lmao I'm sorry! And awhhh thank you so much lol.**_

_**Michi the Mischievous: lol awesome XD I do too!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Ron stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione trembled. She had no idea how her classmates were going to react. She hadn't seen them for over two months, and the last time she didn't want to think about. Reaching down, she took Ginny's hand again and squeezed it, looking for some source of comfort. Ginny squeezed back and smiled at her. "Ready?" she whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly. They pushed open the doors, and…

Nothing. Everyone just kept eating, didn't even pay her a look.

Ginny met Hermione's eyes and smiled softly, as if to say everything would be alright. Hermione nodded slowly and squeezed her hand as Ginny led her inside, Ron and Harry trailing closely behind. They slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table, Ginny, Harry, and Ron acting as a sort of secret service for Hermione, three bodyguards that wouldn't dare leave her for anything. She sat down sandwiched between Ginny and Ron, Harry across from her.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione nodded a bit, still holding her hand for comfort.

"Do you think you can eat?"

Hermione thought for a moment. After a second or two, she shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione.." she said slowly, "You have to eat _something_. Please."

Hermione shook her head again.

Ginny sighed again.

Thankfully, the food came soon, and Ginny, Harry, and Ron immediately filled their plates and began eating. Then, the evening post came. Owls flew into the Hall from all directions, dropping letters and packages on the tables. Hermione was surprised when an ordinary brown owl dropped a small package in front of her.

She exchanged a glance with Ginny, Ron, and Harry, and hesitantly reached forward, taking the box carefully in her hands. It was heavy. She examined it closely, looking for a note, some kind of sign to show her who it was from, but there was none. Before she got a chance to open it, another package plopped in front of her, this one larger than the one before it. Again, it had no note of any kind.

Suddenly, she was pummeled with packages. Brown paper packages tied up with string fell onto the table in front of her, box after box after box. Her eyes widened and she leaned back to accommodate the enormous amount of boxes that were dropped in front of her by numerous owls. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped eating and turned to watch as the owls swarmed her with their packages. Eventually, just like that night months ago, every eye in the Hall was on her; even the teachers had stopped eating to observe.

When she was finally left alone, the packages spread out into Ginny's, Ron's, _and_ Harry's places, taking up their entire eating space. Hermione's jaw had dropped, her eyes had widened, and she looked incredibly strange with her face set in that expression as she looked at the boxes.

After about a moment of silence, Ginny nudged her and said, "Aren't you going to open them?"

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and turned to her. She then turned to look at Harry, and then Ron. "Let's all open them," she said softly.

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, who nodded their agreement. They then started to open them. The first package Hermione opened was the first one she had gotten, the heavy one. She opened it slowly, cautiously, unfolding the paper that crinkled with each touch. Underneath the parchment was a white box. She opened that to see a curious little bottle. It was round and short and, when Hermione carefully lifted it out of its box, she saw it was filled with a clear liquid. She clicked open the nozzle and sniffed it. It was vanilla perfume.

Hermione was confused. Who would send her perfume? And who knew she loved vanilla? She exchanged a glance with Ginny, who was unwrapping a rather long package. Nevertheless, she set it on the table in front of her and picked up the next package. This one was flatter, and much, much larger. Larger, of course, being wider. It was rectangular and had a small, gorgeous white bow on the top and the words:

_Hermione Granger_

written in a curly, long script on the parchment. This, she noticed, was on every package. After a moment of admiring the beautiful writing, she proceeded to open the package.

From beside her, Ginny said, "It's a rose."

Hermione turned to look and saw a bright white rose that seemed to be glowing with a golden hue, the size of her fist. Her eyes widened and she took it from Ginny's hands, admiring the beauty that was the rose. "Beautiful.." she breathed, turning it in her hands. Her brown eyes came to rest on a slip of paper magically attached to the stem. She touched it lightly and it unfolded, revealing an M and the number 2 in the bottom right corner. She gazed at it in awe before setting it down and continuing to open her box.

Underneath the brown parchment, yet another white box lay. On the top of the box, written in elegant gold lettering were the words:

_Douceurs celestes_

She opened the box and lost her breath. Inside were countless sweets, chocolates and truffles, of many different designs and flavors. She picked one up, carefully, so not to destroy the stunning craftsmanship, and examined it. From beside her, she heard Ron's voice, "_Bloody hell.."_

She delicately placed the sweet back in its spot in the box and closed the lid, putting it with the perfume and rose.

"Another rose," Harry said suddenly. Indeed, in his hand, he held another rose, identical to the one before it.

"What does the parchment say?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, I got one too," Ron interrupted. And when Hermione looked over, he held another identical white rose.

"What does the parchment say?" she asked again, to both of them.

Harry tried to unfold the small slip of paper, to no avail. "How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I just touched it," she said slowly.

"I can't get it open, either," Ron said.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and took the rose from his fingers. Again, she lightly touched the paper, and it unfolded. She looked from Ron to Harry to Ginny, and looked at it. This one had a W and the number 23. She was confused, but put it down and took the one from Harry's hand. Once more, she touched it and it unfolded, revealing an N and the number 12.

She put this one down as well and they opened the rest of the packages. When they were done, Hermione had 64 of the same roses, all with different letters and numbers on them. She ended up with 9 I's, 3 M's, 4 S's, 6 O's, 5 R's, 2 Y's, 3 H's, 7 A's, 5 D's, 3 N's, 6 E's, 3 W's, 1 T, 2 G's, 1 P, 1 L, 1 V, and 1 F.

Hermione was stunned, to say the least.

By the time they had finished opening the packages, they were the last in the Hall, excluding the professors, of course. "Come on, Mione, eat," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said again.

"Please," she said, picking up a piece of bread with butter. "Just this."

Hermione looked at it for a moment, and slowly nodded, taking the bread from her hands. She warily brought it up to her lips and took a small bite. Almost immediately, she was filled with a wonderful sensation. The warmth of the bread spread through her body like butterbeer in December, and the butter tingled in her mouth. She smiled slightly and took another bite, bigger this time.

Ginny smiled as she watched. She then continued to eat, carefully spooning her thick beef stew and bringing it to her lips.

Hermione had just finished her bread, and was reaching to get another piece when one last owl came flying in. This owl was different from the other school owls, with its pitch black feathers and bright blue eyes. It was fairly small, most likely no older than three years old. It fluttered down to Hermione and landed on the table next to her. It looked her straight in the eyes and hooted softly, sticking out its leg, which had a small package tied to it.

Hermione gently took the package from its leg. It hooted again before taking off. Hermione slowly unwrapped it to find a small vial containing a silvery thread of light. A note was wrapped around it. She unwrapped it and read:

_Please look at this. Go to Dumbledore and ask to use his Pensieve. _

Hermione reread it a few times before rewrapping it around the container and stowing it away in her robes. She saw Ginny watching her intently from the corner of her eye, but tried to ignore her and focus on her food. For the first time in months, she actually felt like eating, and she didn't want to waste this opportunity. She scooped some rich beef stew into her bowl and began to eat.

After about an hour of Hermione stuffing her face, which Ginny was very pleased about, she was full. With the help of Ron and Harry, her and Ginny carried all the roses, the perfume, and the box of sweets up to their dormitory in Gryffindor tower. When they arrived, Hermione pulled out her wand and stowed the presents, of a sort, in her drawer. She then changed into her pajamas, setting the vial on her bedside table, and got into bed. Pulling the covers tightly around her, she felt more at peace than she had for months.

Once she was sure Ginny and the others were asleep, she pulled the blankets off her and, grabbing the little vial, slipped out of bed. She tiptoed out of the dorm and down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she snuck past the Fat Lady and continued padding down the hall.

She walked silently through the corridors until she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Then she stopped. She realized she had no idea what the password was. She bit her lip, thinking. Though she had no idea why, she felt that it was very important she got to the Pensieve. For a moment, she considered knocking. She doubted that Dumbledore would be asleep yet, but she really couldn't know.

Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a longshot, but it was worth a try. The parchment crinkled in her hand as she pulled it off the vial. As she looked at the slip of paper, willing it to help her, the words began to change. Where it had said _"Please look at this. Go to Dumbledore and ask to use his Pensieve"_ now said _"Glitter leaves."_ Hermione smiled and whispered, "Glitter leaves." She stepped inside as she platform began to rise.

When she finally came to a stop, facing a large door, she knocked. Almost immediately, as if he had been expecting a visitor, Dumbledore opened the door, a sweet smile set on his wrinkled face. "Ms. Granger," he said pleasantly.

"Good evening, Professor," she said softly. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I had a request."

"Of course, Ms. Granger, anything," he said. "Come in, come in." He opened the door wider and stepped back, returning to his desk.

Hermione slowly stepped inside, looking around for the Pensieve.

"Now, Ms. Granger," he said as he sat down. "What is it you need?"

"Well, Professor," she said, "I wondered if I could use your Pensieve?" She held up the vial. "I received this in the post today, and wanted to look at it."

"Of course," he said, getting up and going to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve. "Here it is."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor," she said, walking over. Once he had gone back to his desk, she opened the vial and poured the silvery thread inside. Taking a deep breath, she leaned into the Pensieve.

Immediately, she was transported to a room she could describe as magnificent. She guessed it was at Malfoy Manor. She looked around, and froze when she saw Voldemort, his wand raised to Bellatrix, who was whimpering on the floor. Her heart clenched at just the sight of her. She shrieked as Voldemort hissed, _"Crucio," _and Bellatrix screamed.

Hermione screamed and cried as Bellatrix begged for mercy. _"PLEASE!" _Hermione sobbed. _"STOP, PLEASE, DON'T HURT HER!" _But he couldn't hear her, and he just continued to torture the dark witch. Hermione collapsed onto the floor and crawled to Bellatrix, trying desperately to take her hand, to give her some form of comfort, but she couldn't.

"_PLEASE!"_ Bellatrix screeched.

"Please what?" Voldemort hissed from behind Hermione.

"_PLEASE, STOP!" _she screamed. "_PLEASE!"_

Hermione cried even harder as she begged him to stop. She wanted to hold her, to comfort her in any and every way, but she couldn't. She could hardly bear to see her like this, and just hearing her cries was killing her.

Then, Voldemort stopped the spell, turning his back to Bellatrix. The raven-haired witch curled up on the floor, sobbing quietly. "You're weak, Bella," came his voice from behind Hermione. "You've become a weakling, undeserving of your status. Fraternizing with a mudblood." Bellatrix suddenly flinched and Hermione tried to touch her, to comfort her, but she could not. "You're no better than a blood traitor," Voldemort continued, "You will never see her again. Do you understand me?"

Bellatrix nodded weakly. "Y-Y-Yes, My L-Lord," she whimpered. The pitiful tone of her voice made Hermione's heart break. "Sh-She won't s-s-see me ag…again any-way," she whispered.

Hermione looked up just in time to see Voldemort's features twist into a sadistic smirk. "Really?" he said in an overly innocent voice.

Hermione cried as Bellatrix nodded. "Sh-She h-h-hates me," she whispered.

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"I-I don't know," she whimpered.

"Perhaps because of what you did to her?" Voldemort suggested silkily. Hermione's eyes widened.

"H-How…how do you know about that?" Bellatrix asked, her voice trembling.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, dear Bella?" Voldemort purred.

"F-F-Figured what out, M-My Lord?" she whimpered.

Voldemort chuckled and smiled twistedly. "_I_ was the one who did all that that night."

"_WHAT?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Sorry for the wait on this one, I hope it was worth it!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys so I've been like extremely depressed in the past few weeks and I'm trying to do well with the chapters, but please excuse me if this chapter sucks 55. Why did I just censor that when I have what I have in this insane story? I have no idea! But I did. So put that in your juice box and suck it! (thanks to Red Queen Megz for that.)**_

_**Also, I'm truly sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story, things have just been not so good lately. Also, for whatever reason, this chapter did not want to be written. Maybe because….well, you'll see. **_

_**imperfectionisunderrated: I'll try to include one sometime soon, I just don't know how to include it. Yes, I did give you a mystery to solve. That's all I'm saying. Thanks =)**_

_**RiZeN xvii: Thank you so much! I always really appreciate comments like that, they make me type faster =)**_

_**yamiperv: Bella didn't send them all of a sudden, she had been sending them every day since that night. Yes, Bella knows about the Hall thing. **_

_**JuliBee: The chapter ends here because I am an evil bitch! Muahahahaha! *hands cookie***_

_**LifeIsJustAGame: Awh =) thank you! *hands cookie* would you like your cookies to be permanent?**_

_**Hermione LeStrange: I SOWWY IT TOOK SO LONG! DON'T KILL MEH!**_

_**Ilysssa: Awh thank you =) Idk how I'm going to go as to whether or not to have them still be Mistress/Slave, as most of my readers have been saying they just want Bella and Mione to be in a "normal" relationship, which I, honestly, have no idea what is, because I am, and always have been, single. lol. Well, other readers reading this response, what do you think? I'll do whatever you guys want, it's basically you writing the story, I'm just putting it down. **_

_ALSO, I'M ALMOST SURE I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE, A CERTAIN SEX SCENE, ANYTHING AT ALL, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO INCLUDE IT!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_GINNY!" _Hermione shrieked her name as she ran into the dorm. The girls shot up in their beds, looking around and exclaiming as she pounced on Ginny. She cast a silencing charm around the bed and clung to her. "Ginny. . ," she cried.

"Shh. . ," she whispered, holding her close and rocking her. "What happened?"

"It wasn't her, it wasn't. . ," she said, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. "It wasn't her, she didn't do it, it was Voldemort. ."

"Who?" she whispered. "Shh, calm down . . . I've got you, just calm down and talk to me. . ."

Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths, wiping her eyes and calming down. It was a struggle at first, but she eventually managed to get to the point where she could speak without crying tears of absolute joy. "It wasn't her," she whispered. "That night, it wasn't her that did all those things, it wasn't Bellatrix! It was Voldemort!"

"How?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, but at dinner she sent me a note with a memory. I went to Dumbledore and used his Pensieve to look at it, and I watched as Voldemort told her it was him," she explained. "I don't know how he did it, but he did."

Ginny smiled and hugged her. "That's so great, Hermione," she said, "but I'm really tired. Can we save this discussion for tomorrow?"

She whined. "But I wanna talk about it noooooowwwwww," she said cutely. "Pweasy?"

Ginny sighed. "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked, sitting up.

Hermione nearly squealed as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth in pure excitement. She shook her head. "I dunno. . . ," she said. "Do you . . . Do you think I should go see her?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I don't know," she said. "Do you want to?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I want to . . . but I don't know what she'll think of me . . . I mean . . . look at me. I haven't been eating, I look like crap. But I want to. . ."

"You look great, Hermione," Ginny said. "So you haven't been eating. You can gain the weight back. If you're not happy with your appearance, it's nothing you can't change."

Hermione nodded. "But I want to see her now. . . ," she said. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. . ."

"I don't think you should go tonight," she said. "At least wait until tomorrow, when you've gathered yourself and are more in the moment."

Hermione whined softly. "But-" she started, but Ginny interrupted her.

"But _nothing_," Ginny said firmly. "Wait."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. She nodded slowly. "Okay. ."

Ginny smiled. "Let's talk about something else," she said suddenly, her face brightening a bit.

Hermione nodded again. "What?"

Ginny seemed to think for a moment. After a minute or so, she bit the inside of her lower lip and looked down. "You. . . ," she said quietly, not looking up. "Earlier . . . before we went to dinner . . . when you told Malfoy off . . . you mentioned his mother."

Hermione looked at her strangely, but nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"How she was a slut. . . ," she continued, "and spread her legs for you and Bellatrix. . ."

Hermione nodded again.

"Is. . . ," she said, a light pink blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. "Is she a . . . lesbian?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she watched her carefully. "I don't know," she said. "Apparently, she used to have sex with Bella when they were younger, but now she has Lucius, and . . . I don't know. She may be bisexual. Why?"

She blushed more, becoming redder and redder with each word. "Well. . . ," she said softly. "I was wondering if . . . maybe . . . she may be interested in . . . me?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened.

Ginny sighed and looked away. "I knew it was stupid. . ," she said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not stupid," she said. "Is it stupid for me to like a Death Eater?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes. ."

Hermione genuinely laughed for the first time in months and playfully slapped her arm. "Shut up!" she said. "My point _is. . . ,_" she continued, "I went for my crush . . . kind of . . . so you should go for yours!"

Ginny looked up at her. "Really?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yes!" she said.

"How?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll talk to Bellatrix about it and we'll come up with something," she said. "Promise."

Ginny smiled widely and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "Thank you, Hermione!"

Hermione giggled and hugged her. "I see the attraction," she said. "She is absolutely _gorgeous_. Not as gorgeous as Bellatrix, of course, but a very close second. _Aaaaaaaannnnnddddddd _she's _amazing_ in bed."

Ginny blushed even more. "Hermione!" she whined. "Shut up!"

Hermione laughed. "It's truuuuuueeeeeee," she sang. As Ginny, incredibly embarrassed and ungodly red, buried her face in her shoulder, she continued, "But even though she's a slut, she's very stubborn. She tries to deny the fact that she likes women, and she has just one weakness. Are you listening?"

Ginny sat up and nodded.

"Get to her ear, and she will melt in your arms," she said. "That's it. And . . . Narcissa is the kind of woman that, just like her sister, if she wouldn't normally be attracted to you, you have to fuck her the first time you're alone with her. Or else she won't even pay you a glance. Can you do that?"

Ginny nodded vigorously, unconsciously licking her lips. "Mhm. . ."

Hermione giggled watching her. "You really like her, don't you?"

Ginny smiled softly and blushed as she nodded.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" she asked.

The redhead blushed and shook her head. "Never. ."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Only Harry. . ."

After a moment, Hermione said, "Want me to teach you a few things?"

If Ginny had been drinking something, she would have spit it out. "What?" she sputtered.

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "Not like _that_," she said. "Not _physically_. Verbally."

Ginny blushed. "Oh," she said. "Sure."

She giggled. "I may be a sex slave, but I'm not a slut," she said. But, after Ginny's raised eyebrow, she realized the stupidity of her statement and said, "Well . . . what I mean is I don't fuck every person I come across."

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Of course," she said.

Hermione gave her a playful dirty look and got comfortable. "Do you know anything about sex?" she asked. "With girls, I mean."

She bit her lip and shook her head.

Hermione sighed softly and thought. Then, she got an idea. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her head. After muttering a spell, she pulled her wand away from her head and pressed the tip into Ginny's temple. She muttered another spell, and Ginny's eyes glazed over. She stared unseeingly into the red velvet curtains surrounding her four-poster bed.

Hermione watched her closely, hoping this wouldn't backfire. She had never used this sort of enchantment before, but, for some reason, she thought it would be a good idea to try it then. She bit her lower lip and studied the expression on Ginny's face, hoping she was seeing the right thing; the thing she had intended for her to see.

She had intended for her to see many things: the first time she had been with Bellatrix, on Christmas Eve; when Bellatrix had shown her off to Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Rodolphus; when Bellatrix had taken her virginity; when she kissed Ron and Bellatrix kidnapped her; when she seduced Narcissa; when, after seducing her, she watched Narcissa give herself to her sister; all the times she and Bellatrix, and even Narcissa, had ever been together. She hoped that seeing her and Bellatrix (and Narcissa) together would teach Ginny at least _something_ about being with a girl. And, honestly, it wasn't really that hard a thing to figure out.

So she watched. And watched. And watched.

By the time Ginny snapped out of her dreamlike state, Hermione had fallen asleep. Ginny leaned over her sleeping form and shook her gently. "Hermione."

"What. . ," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up," she said. "Please."

Hermione grumbled slightly, but opened her eyes. "Well?" she murmured, still waking up.

She bit her lip. "Thank you," she said softly.

She smiled. "No problem," she said. "I take it that helped?"

She nodded. "A lot."

Hermione sat up. "Good," she smiled. "Well . . . since I am extremely overtired, and so are you, I'm going to my own bed. Goodnight, Ginny," she said.

Ginny smiled. "Goodnight, Hermione."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**I know, I know. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and boring and awful and waited for. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for over two months, I feel terrible about it. I hate that I had to make myself write this chapter. But, nevertheless, I hope you at least KIND OF enjoyed it. Maybe laughed a little. **_

_**Xoxoxo iLuvJohnny**_

_**P.S. Follow me on Twitter! iLuvJohnnyx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey so I hope this chapter gets out soon, soon enough at least. Now. Let's answer some reviews, shall we?**_

_**invisible-to-all:: NO! :'[ don't cry! I love you! Lol.**_

_**Rubbya Maac'SSIS:: Awh, thanks! Hopefully this is coming out soon!**_

_**JuliBee:: lol you're awesome. And thank you! But I hate filler chapters! . and thanks. And I WON'T. I PROMISE. :D *hands cookie***_

_**BrionnaRain14:: I'm trying! I'm sorry it took so long!**_

_**Imperfectionisunderrated:: lol first of all, I love you. :D you're one of my best reviewers and we should talk more! Secondly, thank you so much for thinking my crappy filler chapter was good lol. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit better (it has a cliffhanger, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!). **_

_**Gothgirl22:: Awh, thank you! And really? I was nervous as to how you all would react to it.**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Hopefully this one comes faster than the last!**_

_**RiZeN xvii:: I'm sorry! I'm trying to get this one out quickly, but we just had another death in my family so that's not so easy to get through.**_

_**I loooooove when my silent readers come out of their shells! It makes me feel so awesome! :* love y'all. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed.

For the first time in months, she was happy. At least, happi_er._ She sat up and stretched. She smiled as her joints cracked, and relief came over her body. She fell back onto her pillow and laughed for no reason. It was as if a two-ton weight had been lifted off her heart, and she was light as a feather. Her hair splayed out beneath her and she sighed contently. She arched up off he bed and stretched her back. She bit her lip and sat back up.

Slowly, leisurely, she slipped her legs off the side of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned. As she stood up straight, she felt something strange wash over her. It was more than pride; more than utter joy. She couldn't quite identify it. It puzzled her.

But she tried to forget it. Her thin nightdress swayed, gently brushing against her knees, as she walked to the bathroom. She still couldn't believe how good she felt.

Then she walked into the bathroom.

And screamed.

Her hands flew to her face. She couldn't believe it. She looked amazing. As good as new. Her skin was glowing and soft, she had gained her weight back so she no longer looked like an anorexic skeleton, her hair was bouncy and shiny again, the dark, sunken circles under her eyes had vanished, her chapped lips were chapped no more, her eyes were bright, and her fingernails were clean and trimmed, even.

"Oh, my god," she whispered disbelievingly, still staring into the mirror. "I'm dreaming . . . I must be dreaming. . ."

She felt over her entire body and shook her head in incredulity. "How. . . ?"

She pinched her arm. Nothing but a little sting. She tried again. Still nothing. She hurried out of the bathroom and woke Ginny. "Ginny!"

Ginny mumbled something softly.

"Ginny, wake _up!"_ she hissed.

"What!" Ginny groaned, opening her eyes. She screamed, as well.

"Is it true?" she whispered.

Ginny reached up in awe and touched her face. "How. . ."

"I don't know!"

"You don't _know?" _she said. "How can you not _know?"_

"_I _didn't do this!" she responded.

"You _didn't?"_ Ginny asked, in disbelief.

Hermione shook her head. "You know I would never use magic to change my appearance."

"Then who did?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione said. "That explains why I feel so amazing. . ," she muttered to herself.

Then a look of realization came over Ginny's face. She grinned widely and squealed, "That's so sweet!"

"What is?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing," she said. "Buuuuuuuuuttttttttt. . ." She got out of bed and went to her dresser. After a moment of rummaging through the drawers, she stood back up holding something behind her back.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding?"

Ginny giggled and pulled a small, yet beautifully wrapped box from behind her. "Happy birthday, Hermione," she said. "Or did you forget already?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. Then it dawned on her. It was her birthday! She was eighteen years old! How could she forget? She laughed and hugged Ginny tightly. "Thank you!"

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome," she replied. When Hermione pulled back, she handed her the present.

Hermione smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. She threw open the box and squealed. _"GINNY!" _Inside was a gorgeous necklace from Hogsmeade that Hermione had been fawning over for months. It was a beautiful silver chain with a diamond-encrusted heart hanging from it. It was simple, but perfect, and Hermione loved it. "Thank you!" She hugged her tightly and squeaked in glee. She pulled back and briefly kissed her cheek. "I love it!"

Ginny smiled. "Want me to put it on?"

She nodded and turned around, giving her the necklace.

Ginny giggled, glad she liked it, and fastened it around her neck.

"Oh Ginny, it's perfect!" she said, turning back around. "Thank you!"

Ginny smiled. "Happy birthday, Hermione," was all she said.

Hermione grinned and hurried into the bathroom to admire the jewelry. She still couldn't believe how good she looked; it almost distracted her from the necklace. Her curves were back, her eyes shone, her hair looked better than ever. She was dumbfounded. How did this happen? Had she, unknowingly of course, done this? Had someone else? She had no idea.

She quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went back out to see Ginny was already ready. "Come on, let's go to breakfast," she said, reaching for Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and the left the dormitory. As they went down the stairs, Hermione noticed that it was unnaturally silent. It was never silent in Gryffindor tower, so why was it? Were they late to breakfast?

Apparently not, because when they stepped foot in the common room, the room erupted in cheers of, _"SURPRISE!"_ as people jumped out of their hiding spots.

Hermione screamed laughing and covered her reddening face. "Nooooo!"

Ginny giggled.

She shoved her gently. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"_GINNY!" _she shrieked, laughing.

"Okay!" Ginny giggled. "Yes, I-"

"Don't take _all_ the credit!" Ron interrupted. "What, we didn't help?"

"Who is _we_?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Lavender, and I," Ron said.

Hermione screamed and covered her face, which was as red as a bowl of cherries. _"You guuuuuyyyyysssss!"_

Everyone laughed, and Hermione blushed more. "Seriously!" she said shrilly.

Harry laughed. "Calm down, Hermione," he said.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" she said through her hands. "It's too much!"

Neville rolled his eyes. "You only turn eighteen once, Hermione," he said. "Trust me, you'll want to savor it."

"But you didn't have to get all of Hogwarts to come!" she laughed.

"It's not _all_ of Hogwarts," Fred said.

"It's only Gryffindor," George continued.

"That's still too much!"

Fred and George grinned. "But it's only the first years-" said Fred.

"-the second years-" George continued.

"-the third years-"

"-the fourth years-"

"-the fifth years-"

"-the sixth years-"

"-and. . ."

"_THE SEVENTH YEARS!" _they finished laughingly in unison.

"Too much!" Hermione repeated.

"We even got Hagrid, Nearly Headless Nick, and Cho to come!" said Ron.

Hermione laughed and blushed more. She couldn't believe it; she had never had a surprise party before, and was feeling very awkward as to what to do.

Ginny grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face; everyone cheered. Ginny then led Hermione to the back of the room. "Present time!" she said.

Once Hermione saw how many presents were there, she groaned, grinning. "You guys! This is way too much!" There were piles and piles of presents up against the portrait, preventing her escape. She looked back to see two large boys guarding the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She grumbled good-naturedly and sat down.

One after the other, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George handed her presents.

Once she was finally finished, she had books (stacks of them), makeup, perfume, gold, Muggle clothing, and even a little black kitten (provided by Ron, as yet another apology for treating Crookshanks so badly), because Crookshanks had died of old age and Hermione had been wanting another pet.

The kitten purred and nuzzled into Hermione's hand as she held her, stroking her little head. She was absolutely the cutest little cat Hermione had ever seen, and she had decided to name her Bella (for no reason, of course). For the first time in months, if she spoke, or even thought, the name, it didn't tear the hole in her heart even bigger.

She smiled and continued to pet Bella, who mewled softly and settled down, half on her arm and half on her lap. Hermione wrapped her gently in a fuzzy blanket and carried her up to her room, placing her on the bed, kissing her head as if she were a child, and tiptoeing out.

When she got back into the common room, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were waiting for her. Just as they were about to exit through the portrait and go down to breakfast, Ron exclaimed, "Oi! Hermione! You look like yourself again!"

Hermione smirked and turned to face him. "It sure took you long enough," she said simply.

Ron stared in astonishment as Hermione and Ginny walked off to the Great Hall. They laughed and talked as they strode confidently down the corridor. All the students looked at Hermione as if in a new light. After what had happened with Draco, they were starting to think maybe she wasn't the Hermione Granger they had known, but someone else. Of course, she was still Hermione, just a different Hermione.

They reached the Great Hall and Hermione pushed open the doors. No one turned and stared at her, and she was grateful. Though it had never happened, even after the incident (which Hermione would let herself think of no longer), she still was suspicious that it would. Hermione and Ginny took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Unconsciously, Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table, and was surprised to see that Draco wasn't there. She shrugged it off, however, and began to eat. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and smiled as she talked with her friends.

And then, just as she was raising a forkful of hash browns to her mouth, her finger began to burn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Yes, I know that Fred and George would have already graduated by the time Hermione turned 18, but I had to have them in it. They're so cute :] I also know that Hermione and Lavender still probably hated each other, but I like to think they resolved their issues; and that Cho would have graduated, but I wanted her in. AND I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry for that. I have trouble with filler chapters. . . :/ but they have to be included, so they are! And ALSOOOOO . . . What'd you think about the cliffhanger? :D mwahahahahahaha!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**RiZeN xvii:: Thanks very much. And I am trying to get the chapter out more quickly, but it's hard because school is just about ending, and the teachers are completely killing us with piles of homework and projects. :[ so…yeah.**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: First of all, I wanna say that when I saw your review and how long it was, my heart lifted and my jaw dropped. You made my month with that review. And you're onto something, there! Not saying what….but something….that may or may not appear in this chapter. Lol yup, for no reason at all! And yes, I do suppose that that cliffhanger was very predictable lol. And I'm sorry to say, this chapter will both be short and have a cliffhanger. So sorry! **_

_**214:: 1. I love your penname. 2. Lol. 3. I'm trying! :]**_

_**Rubbya Maac'SSIS:: lol. May I ask, what country are you from?**_

_**JuliBee:: Awh, thank you! *gives cookie***_

_**A2463:: Thank you!**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Hopefully this is quick enough? :]**_

_**RainBlueWater:: Firstly, hello! I've never heard from you before! (at least I don't think I have lol) Secondly, thank you! **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione dropped her fork and screamed, clutching her hand to her chest in an all-too-familiar way.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny jumped. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Tears welled up in Hermione's brown eyes and she pulled her hand away. She slipped the ring off and stood up shakily. "I . . . will be right back," she said, a bit awkwardly, before turning and hurrying out of the Great Hall. She didn't look back.

As soon as she got out of Hall and into the empty corridor, she broke into a sprint. She slipped the ring off her finger and looked at it.

"_Malfoy Manor, floo network"_ it said.

Hermione squealed and ran faster. Her thoughts were running haywire, her heart was like a hummingbird's, and her arms and legs were pumping wildly. She couldn't believe it. She finally reached Gryffindor tower and panted, "Fish tacos." The portrait obediently swung open and she jumped inside. She immediately hurried to the spot where she had used the floo before.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Nothing was there. She decided that Bellatrix must have put it in a different place, not remembering the place she had put it first. She ran off, searching the entire tower. But still nothing. There was no fireplace, no gate to the floo network, anywhere.

Hermione figured that perhaps Bellatrix had sent the wrong message, the wrong method of transportation. She could imagine that Bellatrix did that sometimes. Azkaban had _definitely_ affected her, in more ways than one: her appearance (Hermione wasn't complaining, of course), her personality, her mind, her intentions, her sanity, and just her in general.

So she kept looking, for any sign that Bellatrix could have sent her to help her get to Malfoy Manor.

Still, there was nothing.

Her heart began to fall. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She sat down on a couch in the common room and covered her face. Maybe Bellatrix hadn't even wanted to call her; maybe it was an accident. Maybe Bellatrix didn't want her anymore. Maybe she hated her. Maybe she had called her just to get her excited, and then had provided no means of transportation. Maybe she just wanted to torture her.

But on the other hand, maybe it was an accident. Maybe she hadn't _meant_ to call her. Maybe she - Maybe she had sat on whatever it was she used! No, that was stupid. . .

Maybe she really _did_ hate her. Just the thought killed her inside. An all-too-familiar feeling came over her. A feeling of despair, of extreme depression. A lump formed in her throat and she shook her head.

"No, please. ." she whispered to no one.

Then the portrait swung open and Ginny walked in. "Hermione?" she said.

Hermione didn't look up. She drew in a trembling breath and struggled to keep from breaking down.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked, coming over and sitting next to her. She lay a hand on her shoulder and watched her with concerned eyes.

Hermione shook her head and pressed her hands closer to her face. She wanted to shrink into a tiny ball and disappear forever.

"Hermione, tell me," she said, "what's happened?"

She shook her head again and whimpered softly. Then she got an idea. Maybe it had been so long since Bellatrix had called her that she forgot she had to provide her with a way to get to where she told her to go. She stood up slowly and forced a smile. "I'm fine," she said softly. "Really."

Ginny stood with her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Go back to dinner."

"You're not coming?"

"I think I'll go for a short walk."

Ginny nodded and smiled gently before heading out.

Hermione took a deep breath and waited a moment, so Ginny could get ahead of her. She then walked out and through the corridors. Without thinking, she found herself making her way to the third floor. Before long, she had found the statue of the one-eyed witch. After looking around, making sure that there was no one around, she whispered to the statue, "Dissendium," and the hump on the witch's back opened, revealing a short slide. She looked around once more before jumping onto the slide.

She squealed softly as she slid down and into the tunnel below. She landed on her butt, pulling a squeak from her throat. Tentatively, she got up and rubbed her backside. "Ow. ." she muttered. She then began to walk.

After about fifteen minutes, her finger began to burn again. She hissed and pulled it off, looking at the inscription.

"_Malfoy Manor, floo network"_ it said.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. She was trying. She put the ring back on and continued to run. Another ten minutes passed before her finger burned again, and the ring had the same inscription. She just continued on. Another twenty minutes, and the same inscription. Fifteen more minutes, and the same inscription.

Soon, she reached a ladder. She climbed up until she hit a door above her. She pushed it open and climbed up. As she had expected, she found herself in the cellar of Honeyduke's. She looked furtively around, making sure there was no one watching her, before getting up and exploring.

She was extremely happy to find a floo fireplace in the corner. She just hoped it was still connected to the floo network. Grabbing a handful of powder from the small cauldron mounted on the wall, she stepped into the large fireplace and took a deep breath.

Her thoughts were swirling around in her head, her heart was pounding, and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She was nervous; she couldn't deny it. Bellatrix definitely hadn't called her on accident, that much she could be sure of. Her finger began to burn again, and she didn't bother to look at it. She knew it would say that same thing, _"Malfoy Manor, floo network."_

Without a second thought, she said, "Malfoy Manor," and threw down the powder. The flames of the fireplace immediately lit, licking at her skin and making her laugh. The warm, emerald green tongues of fire tickled her, and she loved the feeling. Then, she was spinning.

Spinning and spinning and spinning. When she finally stopped, she opened her eyes (which had closed on their own) and looked out into the parlor of Malfoy Manor.

Her heart dropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Firstly, thank you to my BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF(ridiculous amount of F's) Jen, who is awesome and random and I love her. Secondly, I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short! You know I just can't resist cliffhangers! I PROMISE the next chapter will be out soon, and juicy it will be! Hopefully long!**_

_**Xoxoxo iLuvJohnny **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**214:: lol.**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Thank you!**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: lol. Um. But. I don't get this: "She slipped off the ring twice? Wow, Hermione, you truly are a witch :'D" lol can you explain?**_

_**LoveSKINS94:: lmao, nice. That IS something she would do.**_

_**Rubbya Maac'SSIS:: Awesome!**_

_**Yamiperv:: LOL. And I haven't heard from you in a while! Where've you been?**_

_**LifeIsJustAGame:: lol. Cuz I'm evil.**_

_**Innately Feminine:: I'm sorry, but . . . I'm gonna have to hurt your heart again. :'[ lol**_

_**RiZeN xvii:: lol. Thanks.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sight that greeted her nearly knocked her off her feet. Her first feeling was one of despair. Subconsciously, she knew what would happen, but her mind didn't seem to register it.

Her mind didn't _want_ to register it. It was just too terrible to think about. She could barely even think about it. Desperately, she commanded her limbs to move, twitch, _something_, but she was frozen to the spot.

After despair, a million thoughts ambushed her.

Complete, utter joy.

Terror.

Sadness.

Fury.

Anxiety.

Freedom.

Pain.

Hostility.

Misery.

Confusion.

Bravery.

Loss.

Weakness.

Tenseness.

Loneliness.

Optimism.

Paralysis.

Emptiness.

Foolishness.

Vulnerability.

Empathy.

Stress.

Tragedy.

Domination.

Panic.

Liberation.

Animosity.

Uneasiness.

Inferiority.

Lifelessness.

Peace.

Worry.

Threat.

Dejection.

Ache.

Hope.

Heartbreak.

Humility.

Grief.

Desperateness.

These feelings all pummeled her as she stared, dumbfounded, at the display before her.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were sitting in two large chairs, watching the fireplace rather expectantly. They were completely ignoring Bellatrix, who was screaming and cursing each of them furiously from behind an invisible barrier of sorts. She was banging on the barrier, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get through it. Either Lucius or Draco had obviously put a silencing charm around the area, for Hermione could hear nothing of what she was shrieking desperately, nor could she hear the sound of her fists smashing against the barrier over and over again. Hermione's heart clenched for her.

Bellatrix looked much like what Hermione had looked like the day before, only, Hermione thought, much, much worse. Her cheeks were sunken, her face was pale, her eyes were ringed by dark marks, her hair was unruly and tangled, a wild mess, she was so skinny that Hermione could barely believe she was able to be screeching and screaming so much, her arms and legs were extremely bony, unnaturally slim, and she was nearly all angles.

And still, to Hermione, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

A broken sob slipped past her lips, and she covered her mouth, her eyes locked to Bellatrix's.

Lucius stood, fire in his eyes but a warm (more like room temperature) smile on his lips. "Miss Granger," he purred.

Hermione instinctively took a step back, but her back simply hit the back wall of the fireplace. She trembled uncontrollably as Lucius approached her. She knew she should do something; scream, try to escape, anything, but she just couldn't move. She was frozen in time. Nothing could hurt her, she thought. Of course, she was wrong about that. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the intelligent, logical part of her knew she was wrong, but the other part of her wanted to believe herself. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak of fear.

Over in the corner, Bellatrix screamed more and Hermione noticed that she was sobbing. Dread filled her. What if she had an asthma attack? What would happen?

"How nice of you to come and visit us," said Lucius, stroking a long, pale finger down her cheek. Hermione shuddered and pulled away from him. "Whatever is the matter?" he inquired. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Hermione just glared at him.

Lucius suddenly snarled, grabbing her by the hair. Hermione screamed and fought desperately against him, kicking and scratching. "My wife's a whore, is she?" he barked. "I'll show you a whore."

Draco got up and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Divesto," he muttered, and her clothes flew off her body.

Hermione shrieked and tried to cover herself up, blushing. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, and she blinked them back. She wouldn't let them see her cry. She _wouldn't_.

Lucius shoved her to the floor, and she yelped as she hit. Her head struck the tiles with a sickening crack. Black spots formed in her eyes, and she groaned. The next thing she knew, Lucius was on top of her, holding her arms down and sitting on her legs. She felt something warm and wet behind her head.

Then Draco was kneeling over her face, his stiff boyhood just inches above her face. Her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, squeezing her eyes shut as well. Draco just grabbed her face and forced her mouth open. Soon, he was invading her, sliding into her throat. She coughed and sputtered, and managed to bite down. Draco yelled and pulled out of her mouth, jumping up and pointing his wand at her.

Hermione whimpered and looked over at Bellatrix, her only source of comfort and the person that was hurting her the most. She was crying harder, coughing, yet still screeching. Draco hissed something from above her, and Bellatrix shrieked more. Then excruciating pain filled her entire body, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. It wasn't the worst pain she had ever felt; that had been Bellatrix's torture; but it was the worst pain she had felt in months, and it hurt all the same. She arched up off the floor and writhed beneath Lucius. Through all the pain, she still would not allow her tears to fall.

She wouldn't appear weak.

So she just screamed, eyes locked to Bellatrix's, hands balled into fists so tightly her fingernails were cutting into her palms. Then, through the pain, she felt large, rough hands on her bare thighs. Immediately, Hermione squeezed her legs shut and managed to shake her head, the pain still wracking through her body. The hands were back, spreading her legs, which hit the floor on either side of her (causing her to cry out), and she was completely exposed. Suddenly, the major pain stopped, and there were smaller, yet equally rough, hands on her breasts, roughly squeezing and tweaking her nipples. She wouldn't let herself break Bellatrix's gaze to look at her tormentors; she stared into Bellatrix's flooded chocolate brown eyes and refused to look away.

The thick legs belonging to the large hands held her own legs down, while the hands moved upward. Hermione screamed as a palm came down brutally on her exposed clit, causing Bellatrix to bare her teeth and snarl, shrieking more enragedly, as far as Hermione could tell. Hermione gritted her teeth and tried desperately to close her legs. Then the hand came down again, and she arched up off the floor at the pain.

There was a deep chuckle from the vocal chords belonging to the large hands. "Who's the whore now?" said the voice. "Look at yourself, slut, arching off the damn floor because a Death Eater hit you. Pathetic."

"At least I don't beg my own sister to fuck me," Hermione managed. She couldn't believe the words had just escaped her lips; but they had, and she couldn't take them back. She knew that the hands would just punish her more, but she hadn't thought about that before she had said it.

The smaller hands gave her nipples an extra sharp pinch and a rough twist, at the same time the larger hands slapped her hard across the face. She yelped loudly and struggled against the hands; to no avail. And still, she looked at Bellatrix. Seeing her was the only thing that was keeping her from crying, bursting into tears, when just the sight of her should have had her on her knees, a sobbing mess at her feet as Bellatrix looked on. If she looked away, Hermione feared, she wouldn't be able to constrain herself.

Soon, the larger hands were gone, strangely, and Hermione was able to move her legs. Immediately, she kicked out, and her right foot connected with something hard, maybe a jaw. She saw Bellatrix look at her with pride and laugh. As the larger hands groaned, the smaller hands detached from her breasts and went to her arms, holding her down with great force, enough to bruise. Hermione quickly regretted her action, because the larger hands soon recovered from the blow, and the smaller hands let her go. She didn't have time to react before ropes flew out of nowhere, binding her knees to her corresponding elbows and her ankles to her upper thighs, putting her in a very uncomfortable, and exposing, position.

Then Bellatrix started shrieking again, and Hermione soon found out why. The larger hands were back, but higher up. They were on either side of her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a snarling face, pale skin, a strong jaw, and long, platinum blond hair. She refused to look at the man who owned the larger hands; she wouldn't be able to bear it. Then she felt something extremely thick at her exposed entrance; something rock hard and pulsing. She screamed and squirmed furiously.

The voice of the smaller hands came softly from above her, and her mouth opened on its own. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't close it. She screeched more as the boyhood belonging to the smaller hands slid into her mouth, and she couldn't do anything about it. It slithered in and out of her throat, causing her to choke and cough.

Then she was split open from below as the shaft of the larger hands plunged deep into her, pulling a scream from her throat and making her arch her back. A larger hand came down on her cheek, hard, and she cried out as her lip split. "Slut," she heard grunted from the larger hands. And evermore, she kept her eyes on Bellatrix, who was screaming and crying more than ever. By this time, she had pulled out her wand and was throwing curse after curse at the barrier, to no avail. The invisible wall just wavered a moment, then went back to normal.

The larger hands pounded into her roughly, driving her up the floor and forcing the throbbing smaller hands further into her mouth. She screamed, and the tears escaped by their own free will. They streamed down her cheeks in rivers, and soon she was sobbing, which only made the larger hands slap her again and Bellatrix screech more. The flow of tears caused Bellatrix's image to blur in her eyes, which made her cry harder as her source of comfort was taken from her. Soon enough, she was coughing and sputtering, her face red as she screamed and cried. Then the boyhood belonging to the smaller hands pulled out of her mouth, un-muffling her screams, and the shaft of the larger hands left her as well.

Suddenly, she was floating. She didn't need to look to know that either the larger hands or the smaller hands were levitating her. The ropes binding her limbs together tied themselves to the ceiling, and she was left to hang. She refused to look at either the larger or the smaller hands. Then there were stiff members at both of her lower entrances. From the feel of it, the larger hands were in front and the smaller hands in the back. The larger hands latched onto her hips, and the smaller hands onto her waist, and they both ripped into her at the same time. She shrieked louder than ever and squirmed, trying to kick, bite, scratch, anything.

Nothing worked.

Hermione fought and struggled, but nothing happened other than her tiring herself out. So she just cried and decided to save her energy; she didn't fight, only hang there, sobbing quietly, seemingly giving up. This only made Bellatrix more upset.

And then, as she watched, Bellatrix collapsed onto the floor, pale and blue-lipped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Not in the sadistic sense, but in the . . . You know what? I don't even know what I'm trying to say, lol. I hope you do! I know this chapter was STILL kinda short, but it had a lot of juicy stuff in it! Eventful stuff! :D imma dork lol. I hope to have the next chapter out in the next few days, but as I had a choir concert tonight, and have a violin concert tomorrow, then finals until Thursday, idk if I'll be able to. So I'm sorry in advance if it takes a while for the next one to come out! I SWEAR, the next will be LONG AND AWESOME. And I know I said that about this chapter, but I lied. Lol. I was actually planning on torturing you guys even more and just sending the top part, before anything is actually explained, but then I decided to be nice and leave you with another evil cliffhanger! And OMG I was watching Awake on Thursday (for anyone who watches, ISN'T IT FUCKING AMAZING? For anyone who DOESN'T watch . . . You should watch it! It has a bunch of scenes with Jason Isaacs (the guy who plays Lucius) shirtless! Yummy.) and the episode ended with a terrible, awful cliffhanger, that killed me on the inside, and I turned to my mom and said, "IS THIS WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING TO PEOPLE? I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!" So yeah. I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers. I hope it doesn't kill you on the inside, like the one on Awake did to me. And I've done . . . Hang on, lemme go count. Okay, I'm back! I've given you (evilly) 12 cliffhangers in 18 chapters! And omg, this author's note is so long, LMAO! Like, extremely long. I tend to rant sometimes. Yeah, shut up, self. Now. No! Make me! Okay. *strangles* Okay. Now that that's over with, I will wraps this up. And yes, I did just kill myself :D lol.**_

_**Xoxox iLuvJohnny**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gah! I know that last chapter was a bit gruesome and evil, and I really didn't realize until after I had posted it that I should put a warning. But then I forgot. :/ sooooo I'm really sorry about that! Also, I understand that the last chapter was like the anti-climax to a climax everyone was waiting for, but I just had to put it in. So yeah. Imma answer reviews now.**_

_**Amaranta316:: I'm sorry! :[**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Ikr! Lol.**_

_**Spooky223:: XD. Um lol how can Bella rape herself? Well, actually. . .**_

_**Yamiperv:: lol yeah, I understand. I was just wondering if ya left me!**_

_**Imperfectionisunderrated:: lol she took it off, then she put it back on, then she took it off again. And yeah, I'm sorry it was so evil! I promise, this one'll be better. She said, "At least I don't beg my own sister to fuck me," to Lucius because she was talking about Narcissa, who was the entire reason they were doing what they were doing in the first place. Yeah, like I said before, sorry this is like the anti-climax, which sucks, but I had to put it in because (though I love Cissatrix to death) I do love me some Lucissa! And I love seeing Lucius stand up for Narcissa, I think it's just cute. Of course, it's not very cute when he rapes someone for her, but you get what I mean. I'm sorry you don't like this chapter! I had a feeling some people wouldn't. I just feel like it has a necessary element in it that will come in in later chapters. Lol, this was a really long response.**_

_**BrionnaRain14:: LOL. I literally burst out laughing when I read that and my mom was like WTF. **_

_**BadJuJu1987:: THANK YOU. No one seems to get why I put it in!**_

_**BellasTrick:: lol awh! I'm sorry! And thank you so much! **_

_**AND! This chapter could be considered a bit gruesome and cruel, but it's all for a good reason! So this is the warning! Another warning: this chapter is very sappy and cheesy and yeah. Some people may not like some of the things in this chapter (understandably) and so I'm sorry in advance is you are disturbed. :D**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_NO!"_ Hermione screamed. _"PLEASE! STOP, PLEASE!" _The larger hands just sneered. She fought furiously, and her tears suddenly stopped, as if to allow her to speak without trouble. "I'll do _ANYTHING!"_ she shrieked. "Just let me help her, _please!"_

The larger hands slowed to a gradual stop, the smaller hands following soon after.

"_PLEASE!" _she begged hysterically. "I'll do anything you want, you can do anything to me, just let me help her!" She squeezed her eyes shut and more tears came raining down over her face. Then she was free, and falling to the floor. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed, though she hadn't been very high up. She hit the ground and jumped up, ignoring the harsh bite of pain from between her legs. Hurrying over to the barrier and Bellatrix, she extended her arm and her wand flew into her hand. _"Accio inhaler!"_ she screeched.

After a moment, Bellatrix's inhaler flew into the room and toward her. She caught it easily. The larger hands muttered something from behind her, and shoved her forward. She ran to Bellatrix and fell to her knees in front of her. As soon as she touched her, however, the dark witch jumped up, her wand in her hand.

"_STUPEFY!"_ she shrieked twice, sending Lucius and Draco into the far wall. They hit with a sickening crack, and slid to the floor, unconscious.

Then, though neither of them knew exactly how, Hermione and Bellatrix were in each other's arms, sobbing and clutching the other to themselves in a lung-crushing, rib-cracking embrace. They both sputtered gibberish as they held each other. Suddenly, Hermione's knees gave out, and she fell to the floor, bringing Bellatrix with her. They curled up together on the marble flooring, a crying, screaming tangle of limbs.

Hermione buried her face in Bellatrix's neck and easily wrapped her arms completely around her, she was so skinny. She choked on her tears and clung to her for dear life, trembling uncontrollably. Soon enough, Bellatrix calmed down, but Hermione didn't. She ended up with her arms and legs wrapped around her and her face hidden in her chest as she shook with silent sobs.

Bellatrix held her and rocked her like she was a baby, her eyes closed, her face in Hermione's hair. She rubbed her back and squeezed her tightly, keeping her close to her and refusing to let go. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. . . ," she whispered into her brown curls. She choked on a sob as she continued, "It's all my fault. . ."

Hermione shook her head, beginning to calm, and looked up into her eyes, flooded brown eyes meeting flooded brown eyes. She shook her head again and took Bellatrix's face in her hands. "No, it isn't," she whispered to her. "I don't blame you."

"B-but. . . ," she started, but Hermione interrupted her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, pressing her forehead to Bellatrix's. "It isn't. . ."

"But I. ."

"But nothing," Hermione said softly, yet firmly. "It's not your fault. At all." Wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's neck, she nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry for what I said," she whispered.

"It's okay," whispered Bellatrix, her lips pressed against Hermione's ear. "I'm sorry for everything . . . You were right."

"About what?"

"About you being a person," she said softly, "and being more than just a . . . _you know what_, and having a name. I'm sorry . . . _Hermione_."

Hermione froze, and clung to her even more tightly. The tears came back in a sea. "You. . . ," she whispered against her neck. "You called me Hermione."

"That's your name, isn't it?" Bellatrix laughed softly, pulling back only so much so that she could look into Hermione's eyes. Gently, she raised a hand and wiped Hermione's tears, pulling a smile onto the girl's lips. "Hermione Jean Granger," she said softly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Hermione blushed and inquired, "How do you know my middle name?"

Bellatrix smiled softly. "Never mind that," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?"

Hermione sniffled, nodded, and clung onto her for support as they stood together. Bellatrix led her to a chair and said, "Sit down."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told.

"But first. . . ," Bellatrix purred as she glided over to the unconscious Malfoys. Her eyes suddenly filled with fire. With a flick of her wrist, they were bound invisibly to chairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She snapped her fingers and they were both awake. Hermione whimpered.

Lucius smirked up at Bellatrix. "Hello, Bella," he drawled casually. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Bellatrix snarled and hissed, _"Crucio."_ A jet of red light shot out of her wand and into Lucius's body, pulling a scream from his lips. She cackled and laughed as she tortured him, as he screeched and writhed in the chair. She was thoroughly enjoying this. On top of the Cruciatus Curse she had on the blond, she added three more torturing spells: one that would feel like his stomach was being punctured in various places, one that would feel like he was being burned alive, and one that would give him the same pain he gave Hermione. He screamed more, begging and pleading for mercy; but Bellatrix would give none.

When she finally let up, he was still begging for her to stop, to let him go, he was sorry, he would never do anything of the sort again. She let him beg her, and turned to Draco. She gave him the same treatment, the Cruciatus and the three others; he screamed louder than Lucius and sobbed for forgiveness. Of course, he would receive none either. He was under the curses for longer than Lucius, as, somewhere in the back of her mind, Bellatrix knew that it had all been her nephew's idea. She finally let him go from the torture, to which he thanked her profusely and promised regret.

Then Bellatrix unceremoniously relieved Lucius and Draco of their . . . private parts.

They howled in pain and bled profusely. When she finished with that task, she put them back under the Cruciatus Curse. After fifteen minutes of them being tortured, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, despite the pain it caused her, and hurried over to Bellatrix. She grabbed her arm and said, "Stop! Bella, please, you're going to kill them!"

"_GOOD!"_ she shrieked maniacally. _"THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"_

"Bella, please, it's hurting _me_!" she begged her. _"PLEASE!"_

Bellatrix's eyes softened and she stopped. Lucius and Draco thanked her abundantly, and Bella shrieked at them to be quiet. She then turned to Hermione and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Hermione said softly.

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's temple and turned back to Lucius and Draco. She snapped her fingers and they were gone. Poof.

With her tormentors gone, Hermione noticed the dull pounding in her head, no doubt as a result from hitting the marble flooring so hard.

She groaned softly.

"Hmm?" Bellatrix said, turning back to look at her.

"'Mheadhurts. . ," she mumbled, her eyes sliding shut.

Bellatrix nodded and delicately scooped Hermione up in a sort of cradle, making sure to mind her head, and carried her up the stairs. Hermione was surprised even further by how strong Bellatrix was, despite how terribly fragile she looked. She had been able to carry her . . . before, but now? She looked far too weak; far too drained. However, Bellatrix just carried her, seemingly effortlessly.

In truth, Bellatrix was struggling to keep walking; not because Hermione was heavy, but because Hermione had been right in assuming that she had been drained, of both her energy and her strength. But, being the strong woman every witch and wizard in England knew she was, she didn't want her pet to see her as weak. So she kept on, gritting her teeth and breathing hard, but silently.

Not soon enough, she reached her private bedroom and kicked the door open. She almost blushed as she laid eyes on the desk sitting in the corner, on which she had written letters, to many to count, to Hermione, which she would never send. Quickly, she went inside and lay Hermione in her bed, on her right side so she could examine the back of her head.

Bellatrix's bedroom at Malfoy Manor was very different from her bedroom at Lestrange Manor. It was nothing like the woman at all; it seemed as though Narcissa had designed it. It was all light colors, cream and pastel pink and blue and green and yellow. There was an airy feeling hanging about, probably caused by the several windows with white see-through curtains that let in all the sunlight from outside. The bedspread had tiny flowers and lambs on it. Really, this room seemed more like the room of a girly four-year-old girl than the room of a dark, sensual, grown woman.

Bellatrix sat on the edge of her bed behind Hermione and gently parted her hair, in order to get a better look at her head. She grimaced slightly. Muttering under her breath, she waved her wand, and Hermione cried out in pain. "Shh. . ," Bellatrix nearly cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better. . ." Hermione bit her lip so hard it bled and fisted the bedspread desperately. She held in a choked sob and her hands began to shake, she was holding the duvet so tightly.

After what felt to Hermione like an eternity, Bellatrix finished, and Hermione's pain all but vanished. She rolled over onto her back and said softly, "Thank you."

Bellatrix smiled and said, "No problem. I healed the damage on the outside, but I can't fix what's on the inside, so you can't go to sleep until tomorrow. You may have a concussion."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Can I have a bath?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Bellatrix replied. Gently, she pushed a stray brown curl behind Hermione's ear. The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched into a teeny, tiny smile, and she gathered all her strength to push herself up into a sitting position. Bellatrix helped her keep her balance and lightly kissed the side of her head. She wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione and Apparated.

Hermione clung desperately to Bellatrix and screamed (though it was more like a squeal), closing her eyes. When they stopped spinning, she began to laugh, leaning heavily on Bellatrix to keep herself up. She felt light as a feather, better than she had felt in years, despite the psychological and physical harm the afternoon had caused her.

Bellatrix smiled at her glee, happy that she was so carefree, after all that had occurred. She helped Hermione into her large bathroom, as they had landed in her normal bedroom at Lestrange Manor. After settling Hermione on her fluffy black toilet seat, she went over to the bathtub - more like a hot tub - and turned on the taps. The tub was much like the one in the Prefect's Bathroom at Hogwarts, in that it had many taps along the edge, each dispensing differently colored (and scented) hot water. It reminded Bellatrix of her schooldays at the school, as a Slytherin Prefect.

As the tub filled, Bellatrix went back to Hermione and lifted her up, slipping beneath her and letting her sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's torso while Hermione's head found her shoulder. She smiled. She loved this position; holding Hermione close while she rested her perfect little head on her strong shoulder, Hermione's face in her neck and her own in Hermione's brown curls.

Hermione breathed in her scent; Bellatrix smelled uniquely of spicy dark chocolate and fire. She smelled like nothing but Bellatrix. Anyone in the world could attempt to smell like her, but no one would succeed. Only Bellatrix could wear Bellatrix so well. Bellatrix should make her own perfume, Hermione thought, with this scent. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was shivering until Bellatrix pointed it out with, "Oh, you're shaking," and wrapped her in a warming charm. Hermione smiled gratefully and cuddled up close to her, folding her arms up to her chest and getting as close to her as possible.

Once the bath filled up, Bellatrix gingerly stood with Hermione in her arms and helped her into the water. Hermione hissed slightly at the heat, but soon relaxed, getting used to the temperature. She slid as far into the scalding water as she could and closed her eyes. Her hair floated on the water around her head, forming what almost looked like a halo. It suited her well, Bellatrix thought. "Clean yourself up," she said softly, "and . . . I'll wash your hair, if you like."

Hermione nodded and picked up a soft washcloth from beside her.

"Would you like me to?"

Hermione just nodded again.

Bellatrix smiled a little and got up to fetch a cup, with which she filled warm water and poured slowly over Hermione's head. She took her time in washing Hermione's hair with her shampoo and conditioner, which she had charmed to smell like vanilla, a scent she rather liked on Hermione. She made sure to do a thorough job in her work.

By the time she finished with Hermione's hair, Hermione had finished with her body and . . . intimate areas. Bellatrix helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a large, fluffy, green and silver towel. After letting out the water in the tub, she pulled her close and helped her dry off. She raised her wand, intending to dry her that way, but Hermione stopped her with a hand on her arm. "No magic," she said softly. "Please."

Bellatrix looked at her a bit strangely, but nodded. Gently, she began to dry her body, rubbing her down with the towel. Once all the drips had been caught, Bellatrix removed the towel from her body and hung it up. It felt strange, not using magic. She then took another towel, a dry one, and began to towel-dry Hermione's hair. After her curls were simply damp, she ran a brush through it, delicately taking out the slight tangles, and then she was drying it again.

Soon enough, Hermione was dry and clean, and limped out into Bellatrix's bedroom, with help from the witch herself. After she drank a pain poition, she was placed on her bed and Bellatrix went into her closet. She came back out with a white silk nightie, and pulled it over Hermione's head. Bellatrix changed into a deep green nightie with silver embroidery and sat beside her on the bed. Ever so carefully, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Hermione looked up at her and bit her lip. "Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me today. Really, I do. But we have to talk seriously."

Almost immediately, Bellatrix's expression shifted, something in her eyes changed. She pulled away gently. "Oh," she said.

"I know that you understand I'm more than a mudblood," she said softly. "But there's something bigger than that."

"And what would that be?" Bellatrix inquired, her face stony and unreadable.

"You treat me. . . ," Hermione started. _"Very_ badly. Like I'm a toy, only there for your pleasure."

Bellatrix's eyes suddenly filled with fire. "Don't you _dare_ tell me I treat you badly," she said in a low voice. "Do you have any idea how many things I've done _for_ you?"

Hermione flinched at her tone of voice. "No," she said. "Tell me."

Bellatrix put on a sweet smile. "Let's see. . ." Her voice dripped with honey that both of them knew wasn't there. She tapped her chin with a black fingernail, pretending to be deep in thought. "I let you go at your own pace when I took your virginity," she stated. "I took you to St. Mungo's when you passed out. I stayed in your hospital wing for _three days_. I let you stay with me after you were released from St. Mungo's just to make sure you were okay. I gave you a second chance after you kissed the _Weasel_. I gave you pain potions and a place to get more after Cissy and I punished you. I held you when you cried after Snape found out. I _wiped Snape's memory_ because it upset you so much. I gave you a chance for revenge, which you took (good job, by the way). I sent you gifts every day. I even restored your appearance because of how little you thought of yourself, though you were still the most beautiful girl in the world to me." She let the last part slip past her lips, and immediately blushed. "I mean . . . um. ."

Hermione looked down, avoiding Bellatrix's eyes. "I. . ," she started quietly. "I hadn't realized. . ."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, looking up and blinking away tears of embarrassment. "Of course you hadn't," she said. "I hadn't wanted you to realize, but of course, you made me say it."

"You didn't want me to know?" Hermione said. "So you just . . . did it to do it?"

"Yes." Bellatrix's voice broke as she spoke, and she looked down.

Hermione bit her lip and inched closer to Bellatrix. She didn't seem to notice. Slowly, she made her way closer to the dark witch until she was able to wrap her arms around her. She pulled her close and held her, feeling like a terrible person.

Bellatrix tentatively wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and buried her face in her shoulder. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sniffled softly, closing her eyes.

Hermione held her close. "I. . ," she started softly. "I still want to be yours, Mistress. At least sometimes. Sometimes I would just like to be with you, but other times. . . Well, let's just say sometimes I like to be dominated." She giggled softly.

Bellatrix pulled back to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

Bellatrix smiled widely and pulled her close. "My beautiful little pet," she said.

Hermione leaned into her and smiled. Then she stifled a giggle. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Bellatrix said, tucking a brown curl behind Hermione's ear.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said.

"What's that?"

"Well. . ," she started. "You know my friend, Ginny Weasley?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment. "Weasley? Red hair, freckles, small, kinda quiet?"

She nodded.

"What about her?"

"We were talking last night, and she mentioned that she has a crush on your sister," she said, "and wants to be with her."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Cissy has told me a few times she would like a little slave of her own," she said thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled. "Do you think Ginny could come and try her out soon?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Of course." Bellatrix grinned and pinched her cheek playfully. "Anyting fa mah bootifuww widdle Hamione."

Hermione giggled and blushed, burying her face in Bellatrix's neck.

They spent the rest of the night talking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! I hope this chapter is more satisfactory than the last few, lol. I spent awhile on this chapter. I'm not gonna make this A/N very long, because I have to go soon. But first I want to say thank you to my new betas, imperfectionisunderrated and BellasTrick. I love you all! **_

_**Xoxox iLuvJohnny**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**BellasTrick:: lol. I just MAY be able to convince her to take another . . . slave. :D and thanks! Lots of people seem pissed they didn't die, lol. But don't worry, other readers! They will continue to get what they deserve! Lol, I never thought of that, but now that you mention it . . . Good idea, girl! **_

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: True, I didn't mention that. Lol, I am an extreme cockblock (though I don't seem like it, xD). And yes, they do. Thank you! I mostly did that to show how, to Hermione, they lost their identities and were just hands that were taking and hurting. I felt very proud of that, lol. Ikr! Hermione should really learn to control her hormones. . . That will come in in one of the next few chapters. I believe this chapter will satisfy that desire of yours. :D**_

_**BadJuJu1987:: Thanks! And yeah, lol. **_

_**Katsky5:: lol, so do I.**_

_**Yamiperv:: Me too! Any other readers reading this, do you all like protective Bella? Lmao, they don't deserve their dicks anymore. Ahaha, yay. :D**_

_**Spooky223:: No, you can! Lol. And ikr! Me too lol. Their locations will be revealed soon!**_

_**Snorbie:: 1. I love your name, lol. 2. Thanks!**_

_**Die Schreiberin:: That will come back in later chapters.**_

_**A2463:: lol thanks!**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Oh, no. That was just the beginning. *evil laugh* They will get worse. **_

_**Amaranta316:: Don't worry about it, it's fine! You really gave me insight that I needed, that some readers are more sensitive than others and I should always put a warning. So thank you. Lol, exactly! As long as Bella is around, nothing bad can happen! Ahahaha, yes it is. I believe that the Blacks especially are very prideful about being in Slytherin and like to show it constantly. Lol you never know . . . Maybe Cissy won't agree. Bella really is a controlling sister . . . Getting her dates with distant second cousins however-many-times-removed. LMAO! I was actually thinking about doing that; of course, not in this story lol, maybe in a sequel. And yes, to those reading this, there is a VERY good chance I will be writing a sequel. Lol, that will come up in a (hopefully not too far off) later chapter. Maybe Chapter, like, 24ish? What do you mean, how she disarmed them? And Voldemort was off doing whatever it is Voldemort does. Scheming, maybe. Lol, this was really long. Almost rival to my usual reply to imperfectionisunderrated!**_

_**Gothgirl22:: That will come up soon, not in this chapter, but in one of the following chapters. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had been talking quietly for hours upon hours, Hermione's head on Bellatrix's shoulder. Dawn had just begun to break. A gentle morning light streamed shyly through Bellatrix's thick black curtains, and they could hear the muffled singing of birds outside the windows. Hermione was surprisingly content. One would think she would feel different, having been brutally raped the day before, but she was rather happy; laying with Bellatrix, snuggled up to her side, as they chatted like nothing was wrong.

Hermione was in the middle of telling Bellatrix about her childhood crush when Bellatrix sat up straight, hissing from behind clenched teeth and clutching her forearm. "Bella?" Hermione said softly, sitting up with her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"He's calling," Bellatrix muttered, eyes tightly shut.

Tears suddenly sprung from Hermione's eyes. _"NO!"_ she shrieked. "No, Bella, _please _don't leave me! I . . . I can't . . . not . . ." She was lost for words. "Please," she whispered. Unconsciously, she had attached herself to Bellatrix, and refused to let go as she cried.

Bellatrix bit her lip and gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I have to go."

Hermione shook her head and cried harder. _"PLEASE!"_ she screamed into Bellatrix's neck. "They'll get me, don't leave me, pleasepleaseplease, they're gonna get me if you leave, stay with me, I can't be alone, they'll get me, they'll get me, they'll get me, pleasepleaseplease, don't let them get me again, I can't do it, . . ."

Ever so gently, Bellatrix kissed her lips, tears in her own eyes. "They won't get you again," she whispered to her. "I'll never let them get you again. You're safe here. They don't know you're here. I'll protect you. But if you don't let me go now, I won't be able to protect you anymore. I promise, I'll be back in no time. Just let me go, or they'll take me away from you. Do you want that to happen?"

Still sobbing, Hermione shook her head. "Never," she cried.

"Then let me go. I'll be back before you know it, I promise. I'll take away the hurt when I get back, just let me go now," Bellatrix reasoned. "I'll make you feel good for hours, for as long as you want, I swear. Please, Hermione, let me go."

Hermione didn't calm; however, she nodded. She whimpered fearfully into Bellatrix's mouth as the dark witch pressed her lips to Hermione's, and whispered, "Don't be long."

Bellatrix nodded and, after gently kissing her cheek, stood, immediately turning on the spot and Apparating.

Hermione curled up in Bellatrix's large bed and tucked the thick duvet over herself. She was determined not to fall asleep. Who knew what could happen when you fell asleep? But the bed was so comfortable and warm, and sleep was pulling her in. . . _NO!_ She wouldn't fall asleep, she _wouldn't._ They could come and get her if she fell asleep. But she was so tired. . . But Bellatrix had told her not to go to sleep. And she couldn't protect herself against the Malfoys like Bellatrix could protect her. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, she was nearly asleep. . . No, Hermione, stop! You're vulnerable when you sleep. If anyone came in while she was sleeping, she would be defenseless! But then her eyes slid shut and the darkness took over her mind; she slipped soundly into unconsciousness.

.

Her eyes fluttered open when the bed shifted slightly. She blinked a few times and turned to see Bellatrix just laying down beside her. She smiled and whispered, "Hey."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she slowly climbed on top of her. "Hey," she breathed in her ear.

"Bella, what are you-" Hermione started, but her sentence was lost when Bellatrix's lips danced across her throat, stopping at her pulse point. The woman's tongue darted out to taste Hermione's skin as she sucked gently on her sensitive spot. Hermione's mouth fell open in a half-moan, half-sigh and she arched her back, exposing more of her swan-like neck to Bellatrix's pouty mouth. Somehow, Hermione's fingers wound up in Bellatrix's wild curls, pulling her down desperately on her neck and whimpering like a bitch in heat. "Bella," she breathed. "I need . . . Too long . . . Without . . ."

"Shh, little one," Bellatrix whispered, "I know." She kissed and licked at Hermione's throat and neck, pulling sounds from the girl that Hermione never even knew she could make. Then Bellatrix raised Hermione's arms and pulled the thin nightie over her head, exposing her naked body, untouched for so long. Conveniently, Bellatrix had forgotten to give Hermione any undergarments to wear with her nightclothes. Bellatrix's eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at Hermione's body. Hermione had never seen that look in her eyes before; she liked it.

Bellatrix trailed her tongue down Hermione's chest until she reached her still-a-bit-small, yet firm and beautiful, breasts. She gently traced a pretty pink peak with her tongue, pebbling the delicate skin and pulling a pleased, but frustrated, whimper from Hermione's throat. Hermione's fingers stayed stubbornly in Bellatrix's raven locks, silently begging her for more.

"Patience, beautiful," left Bellatrix's crimson lips before they descended on her other rosebud, giving it the same treatment before sucking gently. She then moved further down, teasingly dipping her pink tongue in Hermione's navel - to which Hermione groaned in need - and sliding her hands down Hermione's sides.

"Bella," Hermione moaned softly. "Please . . . More. . ."

Bellatrix didn't respond. She only began to kiss Hermione's inner thighs, making Hermione squirm and mewl. Slowly, she made her way up to Hermione's already-dripping secret and looked up, as if asking permission. Hermione nodded vigorously, wantonly, and raised her hips in anticipation. Bellatrix smiled and spread Hermione's legs wide. Hesitantly, careful not to scare her, Bellatrix began to lick around Hermione's ready entrance, collecting her arousal on the tip of her tongue and moaning softly.

Hermione moaned and tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hair, pulling her closer to her. She keened and writhed at the feeling. "Bella," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Bellatrix murmured, looking up to meet her eyes, yet not halting in her ministrations.

"Don't stop," she begged her.

"I won't." Bellatrix's tongue traveled lower, plunging into her to sample her wetness, to which Hermione cried out and arched her back.

"Bella!" Hermione groaned, bucking her hips.

Bellatrix giggled softly and suddenly pressed her tongue firmly to Hermione's unhooded clit, which was like a tiny red marble in its wanting. Hermione arced violently off the bed and shrieked as she came hard; Bellatrix drank her nectar with a grateful and eager tongue. Her tongue moved quickly over her clit; back and forth, up and down; until Hermione was forced into a second orgasm. She screamed and convulsed on the bed as if possessed from the sheer force of her bliss. Quickly, Bellatrix scampered up to her lips, biting gently and sucking at her lower lip as her index finger stroked feverishly at Hermione's sensitive little nub, pulling orgasm and orgasm from her already exhausted body. She continued her licking and sucking at Hermione's neck as she stretched her to her limits without even going inside of her.

When Bellatrix's fingers and tongue began to slow, she left Hermione gasping, panting, and completely spent. She settled onto her side next to Hermione and pulled her close, letting her bury her wet face in her neck. Hermione hadn't even noticed she had started to cry during her climaxes, but nevertheless, she had. The tears of bliss still rolled steadily down her face and she trembled relentlessly in Bellatrix's arms. "Shh," Bellatrix whispered to her, brushing the tears from her face. "Go back to sleep, little one."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck and nodded. She curled up to her, basking in her warmth. She fell back asleep immediately, a content smile on her face.

.

Hermione awoke with a start to find that she was still in Bellatrix's bed, alone. She sighed. It was just a dream. Just a dream. . . With one look out the window, she reasoned that it had been several hours since Bellatrix had left, as it was now extremely bright outside, the light coming into the room in amazing streaks of illumination. She sat up slowly; her head felt normal. At least that was good. However, as she moved, there was a sharp pain from between her legs. She whimpered and curled up against the headboard, holding her legs tightly to her chest. Then there was a pop, and Hermione screamed, immediately beginning to cry again.

"_Please_, I'll do anything, don't hurt me, please!" she shrieked, covering her face and crying, expecting the Malfoys to have come for her. But instead. . .

"Miss Granger?" came a small voice. The voice was like little bells; it rang and resonated in her head. It was the voice of a female.

Shaking, Hermione opened her eyes. Kneeling at the foot of the bed was a teeny, tiny house elf. Her eyes were lavender, her ears were small and pointy, and her nose was just a little knob. She looked to be a very young elf. Sensing no immediate danger, Hermione uncovered her face and said quietly, "H-hello. What's your name?"

"Cuppy, Miss Granger," said the elf.

"Cuppy?" Hermione said. "What a pretty name."

"Cuppy thanks Miss Granger," said the elf. "Mistress Lestrange has ordered Cuppy to give Miss Granger her pain potion when Miss Granger wakes up."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm awake."

Cuppy smiled as well. "Yes, Miss Granger is awake." She snapped her fingers, and a purple glass bottle appeared, floating in midair. The bottle floated toward Hermione, and she caught it.

"Thank you very much, Cuppy," Hermione said. "You've done well."

Cuppy beamed.

"Sit down, Cuppy," Hermione continued.

"S-sit?" Cuppy whimpered. "Cuppy has never been asked to sit before."

"Now, you have," Hermione said. "So sit with me."

Hesitantly, the young elf sat down next to Hermione, watching her carefully.

Hermione smiled at her and drank her potion. She immediately felt better. She turned to Cuppy. "Are you Mistress Lestrange's personal elf?"

Cuppy nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger," she said.

"How long have you been?"

"Only about a year, Miss Granger." Cuppy nervously twiddled her fingers.

"A year?" Hermione said. "Does Mistress Lestrange treat you well?"

Cuppy nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, Miss Granger. Cuppy hears stories of other elves, elves that are abused and starved. Compared to other elves, Cuppy is treated like a queen. Mistress Lestrange feeds Cuppy every day, Cuppy can come and go as she pleases, Mistress Lestrange is always pleasant with Cuppy. Mistress Lestrange is a good witch, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. "On the inside," she said, nodding, "she is."

"Cuppy has heard that Mistress Lestrange does bad things," Cuppy said, "but she does not do bad things to Cuppy, or to Mistress Malfoy . . . Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Cuppy?"

"Mistress Lestrange has written things to Miss Granger," Cuppy said.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Written things?" she said. "What do you mean?"

"Mistress Lestrange sits at her desk, writing, writing," she said. "Has Miss Granger gotten the things Mistress Lestrange writes?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't gotten anything except the roses . . . Are you talking about roses, with letters and numbers?"

She shook her head. "No, Miss Granger. Cuppy speaks of mail."

"I haven't gotten any mail."

"Would Miss Granger like for Cuppy to retrieve them? They are in Mistress Lestrange's desk at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, Cuppy," she said, "I would like that very much."

Cuppy beamed, happy to be able to please. She snapped her fingers and was gone with a pop. Within the minute, she was back with a very thick stack of envelopes.

Hermione's eyes widened and she reached toward the elf. "Th-thank you, Cuppy," she said. "That is all for now."

Cuppy gave her the stack and nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger. If Miss Granger needs anything, Miss Granger is simply to call for Cuppy, and Cuppy will come."

"Yes, Cuppy," Hermione said. "Thank you, Cuppy."

Cuppy bowed low, and popped out.

Hermione took the topmost letter. _"Hermione Granger"_ was written on the envelope, in a long, sloping, perfectly sculpted script. She could tell just from the way this was written that Bellatrix had spent time on this, even in writing her name. She smiled, and felt very special. Nearly all thoughts of her insecurity, her fear that her tormentors would return for her, vanished as she gazed at the off-white envelope. As she turned it over in her hands, the parchment crinkled softly, a sound Hermione had always loved. It reminded her of the library. On the backside of the envelope was a black seal, complete with the letters _"BL" _encrusted in the center, one letter green and the other silver. Of course.

Gently, she broke the seal and opened the envelope to reveal a piece of parchment, folded twice into three equal sections. She slid it out, to which it crackled satisfyingly, and opened it. In the same perfect longhand, it read:

"_Hermione,_

_Please forgive me. I did not know what I was doing, that night. I miss you. I understand that you deserve to be treated like a human being, not a mud puddle, to be stepped on and regarded as something small, something insignificant; to be ignored. I will not hold it against you if you decide to leave me alone, never speak to me again. I just need to know that you forgive me. I feel terrible for doing what I did. For the first time in years, I feel sincere regret. I am sorry._

_I hope you are well; the same cannot be said for me. But never mind that. How is your schoolwork? Are your classes going well? Again, I hope you are well, that you are able to function and be happy; perhaps even move on. _

_I miss you. I am terribly sorry. Please, find in your heart some way to forgive me._

_Love, _

_Sincerely,_

_Take care, _

_Bellatrix_

_Bella"_

Hermione was astounded. How old was this letter? She had no way of knowing. All she could tell was that it was the most recent. Carefully, she returned the letter to the envelope and magically restored the seal. She then opened another, and another, and another, reading through them quickly, her heart raising into her throat even more with each one. They all said basically the same thing, that Bellatrix was sorry, that she begged for forgiveness, that she hoped Hermione was relatively okay. Embarrassed for no good reason, she swiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from them and covered her face. She felt incredibly conflicted. She was flattered that Bellatrix cared for her so much - she would be much better toward Bellatrix from then on. She also felt guilty for not even attempting to contact Bellatrix. On top of that, she felt sad because it hadn't even been Bellatrix that night, and she had been feeling awful for no good reason; she really hadn't done anything to Hermione, other than (basically) raping her - though Hermione loved it, really - and not apologizing.

But then, something caught her eye. At the very bottom of the pile were a few papers that weren't in envelopes. It almost looked like Cuppy had picked them up by accident; they didn't look as if they belonged with the envelopes and letters. Curious, Hermione pulled it from beneath the letters and put the letters she had read back in the pile. She set the stack aside and opened the papers. There were several of them, all filled with the same sloping handwriting. She determined which paper was first and began to read.

"_My hands grip her thin shoulders and she trembles. Oh, how I had missed her. I had missed her scent, her taste, everything about her. I let my lips graze her shoulder from my place behind her, and her head droops back onto my shoulder. 'Do you forgive me, little one?' I whisper in her ear; my tongue darts out to tease her once the words leave my lips. She nods. One of her hands reaches back to tangle in my hair; the other reaches around to grip my hip, pulling me closer to her. I nip gently, almost lovingly, at her jaw line. She turns her head and captures my lips with hers. I sigh contently into the young witch's mouth and wrap my left arm around her abdomen, holding her protectively and pressing her back into my front. My free hand rises to her breast, cupping it gently and brushing my thumb over her little pink nipple, pebbling the soft, even skin and peaking the tip. She moans softly into my mouth, barely a breath of air past her lips, but I hear and feel it, and I smile against her lips. I am glad to be able to please her after months without her, which felt like an eternity, at least to me. I tighten my grip on her when she begins to suckle my lower lip. A growl makes its way up my vocal chords and my tongue slips past her lips to meet hers. She groans heartily at the contact and her hand in my hair tugs. In response, I roughly tweak her rosy pink peak, pulling a small shriek from her lips. I smirk and suddenly spin her around, pressing my lips feverishly to hers and pushing her backward at the same time. We reach my bed and topple onto it, laughing. 'Bella!' she squeals as I suck at her pulse point. A fluttering heartbeat rushes past my lips, and I smile. She's always so ready for me; heart beating fast, a waterfall between her legs. I can nearly smell her arousal from here, her sweet, tangy nectar that I had been deprived of for so long. . . No. That will wait. For now, I want her to squirm beneath me, to beg for my mouth and fingers."_

Hermione's heart pounded so loudly, she was sure it could be heard by Bellatrix, wherever she was. Her mouth was watering, and her womanhood was absolutely dripping already. She blushed and put the first page aside. Scrambling to locate the second page, she rushed through the pages, looking for where this page would be picked up. Finally, she found the page and continued reading.

"_She whimpers wantonly and I smile. 'What do you want?' I taunt. 'You have to tell me, Hermione, or I can't help you.' She arches her back in a silent plea for more contact, but I quickly move out of the way; she gets nothing but disappointment. 'Tell me,' I whisper huskily in her ear. 'I-I want you,' she replies in a strained voice, already stuttering for me. 'You know you have to be more specific," I say simply. She groans and pouts. 'You know what I want,' she nearly grumbles. 'Yes,' I agree, 'but I want to hear you say it.' She meets my eyes, and visibly melts. 'I want you to fuck me, Mistress,' she purrs, her hands sliding up my bare chest and cupping my breasts. 'But I'm fine with fucking you, as well,' she continues. I actually blush. Truth be told, I love being dominated. Not nearly as much as I like having power, but it is nice not to have to do the work once in a while. 'Then fuck me,' I challenge, my eyes narrowing of their own accord. A grin spreads across her face and immediately, she rolls over on top of me. Her lips crash onto mine and I link my arms around her neck. My hips roll up to meet hers, and she growls, a sound I have always loved to hear her make. Her pink mouth falls onto my neck, and I arch my back, exposing more of my skin to her lips, teeth, and tongue. Her teeth linger at the spot just below my ear, a spot at which I have always been sensitive. Unashamedly, I moan. My eyes flutter closed and my hips decide to buck. A giggle from above me. I decide to let it go. For now, at least. She continues kissing my neck, pulling sound after sound from me, before I let go and burst out, 'Hermione! Please, beautiful!' Her lips curve into a smile against my throat. 'That's what I was waiting for,' she says, before heading further down, to my breasts. I arc off the bed even more, craving her. I whimper softly as her tongue circles my already-erect nipple. 'Bella like that?' she tortures. I just nod and squeak softly. I want more. She seems to sense this, for she begins to move further down."_

Hermione put the second page with the first and began her search for the third. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong; going through Bellatrix's personal things without her permission, or even her knowledge. She almost stopped, almost put the pages away and called for Cuppy to take them away, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She located the third page and kept reading.

"_Her tongue dips seductively into my navel and I squeal. She has never done this before, and I love it. 'Again?' I breathe. She smirks gently and repeats the action. I blush again and my fingers find their way to her light brown curls. Unconsciously, I push her further down, needing more. I jump and squeal as a finger flicks over my stiff, prominent little clit. I hadn't even seen her reach downward. I moan and raise my hips to meet her finger, but she moves out of the way just in time in a similar way to what I did to her earlier. I growl softly, but control my frustration. Instead of throwing out an insult or a slur, as I would do to anyone else, I beg, 'Please!' She seems to consider me. Her eyes rake appreciatively over my bare body, taking me in, though she has seen me naked many times. Without warning, she plunges three small fingers into me. I moan deep in my throat and my breathing begins to come in short gasps. As I watch, her tongue flicks expertly over my clit in just the way I like; quick, little strokes that pull whimpers and shrieks from my lips. Her eyes never leave mine as she pleases me. I fist the sheets tightly and arch my back, grunting and panting with each sharp thrust of her fingers. Before I know it, I'm seeing stars and screaming as bliss washes over me. The fingers and tongue don't slow through my climax, pulling any and every little orgasm they can find from me and leaving me exhausted. When she finally slows, she falls onto her side beside me. I turn to her and kiss her deeply, my strength returning. 'Damn,' I whisper. Then, I grin. 'My turn.'" _

That's where it ended. This fact upset Hermione, as she wanted more; much, much more. However, the three pages were all that were to be found. The rest of the pages were either filled with doodles, or blank. A pout settled onto her lips and she fixed the stack of envelopes. But she was keeping the papers. No doubt about that.

She then called for Cuppy. The elf immediately appeared with a pop, and said, "How can Cuppy help Miss Granger?"

"Cuppy, can you take these back to where you found them, please?" Hermione said, holding out the stack of envelopes. Her voice trembled ever so slightly, the only sign of her strong arousal.

Cuppy hurried forward and took the stack. "Yes, Miss Granger," she said. "Of course, Miss Granger. Does Miss Granger want anything else?"

"No, thank you, Cuppy," Hermione said.

Cuppy nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione had just found a place to put the pages in - and put them in - when Bellatrix appeared with a loud crack.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! What did you think of the sex in this chapter? :D lol. This chapter was a bit longer, as you may have noticed. I hope it begins to make up for the shortness of the last few chapters. What do you think of Cuppy? Also, in the first letter, I made it so "love," "sincerely," "take care," and "Bellatrix" were crossed out. Did it work? I doubt it. But I hope it did, anyway! I was gonna say something else, but I forgot. Lol. So…yeah.**_

_**Xoxox iLuvJohnny**_

_**P.S. You guys should check out "Shameless" by BellasTrick. She's amazing, and the story is so good!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Warning! This chapter contains (more) rape! But nevertheless, I hope you like the chapter!**_

_**temptation mccoy:: Thank you!**_

_**Amaranta316:: lol no problem, I love writing long responses! They're just fun! And yes! A sequel! :D And no. Well, yes. Bella had her wand, yes. She couldn't get through the barrier, yes. Buuuutttttt, she only stupefied Lucius and Draco after Lucius had taken down the barrier so Hermione could help her. **_

_**imperfectionisunderrated:: lol I so am. And yup. Tragically, they were not just hands. Lol yes! Totally! They really are like teenagers gossiping…lol I can tell you really like that expression. "Like a bitch in heat," Hahahaha. xD I know I could; but, believe it or not, I am not a very creative person. At least in that sense, lol. But I'll try to make it better! Yess, my cliffies. Lol. I know, I know. More hints to come in later chapters, though the actual mystery won't be solved until much, much later. Thank you, I just couldn't resist putting it in. It did seem very Hermione-y. lol yeah, I still got a lotta makin' up to do. Aw. :[ I was hoping it would work. **_

_**gothgirl22:: Isn't it so cute? I love protective Bella! Aw thank you so much!**_

_**LoveSKINS94:: Thank you! And I totally agree, I love that Bella treats her well lol.**_

_**BellasTrick:: lol yes, I do. Just know they were for you! :D lol, as I said before, and as everyone else will find out soon, she is fine. For now. :D lol but yeah, you so would do it. Lol she was, but there's an explanation for that as well. Not a very good one, but one nonetheless!**_

_**caradens:: Aw thank you!**_

_**yamiperv:: Isn't she adorable? :D I'm having a friend draw her! Lol yess, that was VERY fun to write. I was about to fall asleep last night and I got an idea on how to expand that lol. So, more to come, probably in a sequel. Lol yes, there would've been something bad then. **_

_**HermioneFan95:: Thank you! And omg, dude! How long'd it take you to read?**_

_**BadJuJu1987:: Mhm. I think Hermione'll fix that.**_

_**Darkshadow-lord:: Thank you!**_

_**A2463:: Thank you! I have BIG plans for this story!**_

_**BrionnaRain14:: Oh, there is MUCH more to come.**_

_**Also, sugarspiceandnotsonice, I want to say, although you didn't review, and I never, ever, do this, thank you for the Favorite and Alert, and I love your penname :D**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione immediately jumped up and ran to her, throwing her arms around her and whimpering. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione registered that Bellatrix looked different than she had when she left; she looked healthy, glowing. She looked as she always had, only better. However, she was so emotional over the fact that Bellatrix was finally back that she didn't really notice, and she didn't say anything. More tears began to well up in her eyes as she clung to Bellatrix. "Shh. . . ," Bellatrix whispered, holding her close and kissing her head. "I'm here, it's okay."

The tears spilled out of Hermione's eyes and she cried, "Bella. . ."

"Shh, little one," she whispered to her. "Everything's fine . . . you're safe here. I've got you."

"Don't leave me again," she cried. _"Please,_ don't leave again."

"I won't," Bellatrix reassured her.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Hermione nodded, sniffled, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Then she felt Bellatrix's hands on her upper thighs as she wrapped Hermione's legs around herself, unintentionally hiking up her short nightie, and carried her to her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and let Hermione sit in her lap, her face in Bellatrix's neck. Her arms and legs stayed stubbornly around Bellatrix, and she whimpered again. Then Bellatrix's hand was on her thigh, and her lips on her neck. "I'm sorry for leaving you," she whispered. "Let me make it up to you, hmm?" Her hand was moving upward, under Hermione's nightie. Her pale fingers stroked up Hermione's side, leaving her skin tingling in their wake. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the older woman's neck.

But as soon as her eyes slid shut, her sweet Death Eater's small, soft hands morphed into the evil larger hands, rough and callused, grabbing at her skin. She was back in Malfoy Manor, on the floor while the two pairs of hands violated her, tearing away everything she was and leaving only scraps of the young woman she used to be. They were like dementors, taking away every happy thought and memory she had and leaving only pain; the pain of what they were doing and the hurt of everything else bad in her life.

Hermione began to scream, fighting against the hands that caressed her skin and made her feel loved. She scratched, kicked, and bit at her lover; but since her eyes were still shut tightly in an unconscious attempt to block out her tormentors, she didn't realize that it was Bellatrix. _"NO!"_ she shrieked, jumping up and scrambling to the other side of the room. She collapsed onto the floor, crying and rocking in a ball in the corner. She was trembling, shaking uncontrollably as she curled up by herself.

Then long arms snaked around her, holding her tightly. Hermione screamed and pounded against a soft chest. "Hermione!" came Bellatrix's voice from above her. "Shh, it's just me. . ."

"Don't let them get me," Hermione wailed into her, wrapping her quivering arms around her dark witch and clinging to her. "Please. . ."

Bellatrix kissed her head and rocked her. "I won't," she whispered. "I won't let them get you. You're safe here, I'll protect you. Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around."

Hermione whimpered and shrieked a little as Bellatrix suddenly scooped her up and spun her around, hating to see her upset. She giggled and clung to her shoulders. _"Bella!"_

Bellatrix laughed and kissed her temple. "Cheer up," she said simply, walking back to the bed. She laid her young lover down and settled next to her. After softly kissing her cheek, she wrapped her in her arms and pulled her close.

Hermione smiled and brushed away her tears before laying her head on Bellatrix's chest and curling up to her. "What took so long?" she asked softly.

"The Dark Lord called a meeting," she said, "and noticed that . . . _they_ . . . were gone. No one knew where they were, so we had to search for them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Bella, where did you put them?"

She smirked. "Somewhere only I know."

"So they weren't found?"

"Duh," she grinned.

Hermione smiled and took Bellatrix's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "Good."

"Then I went and had some _fun_ with them," she continued.

"What kind of fun?"

"_My_ kind of fun."

Hermione smiled and got closer to her.

They laid in silence for a little bit, until Hermione got an idea. A mischievous glint could be seen in her eyes as she said, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever . . . write?"

:::::::::::::::

Later that day, Bellatrix convinced Hermione to go downstairs with her for dinner. "Don't worry," she had said softly, "there's no one else here but Cuppy." Hermione had agreed. She clutched Bellatrix's arm tightly as the woman led her through numerous corridors, down four staircases, and toward the dining room. Bellatrix kissed the side of her head and laced her fingers through Hermione. Immediately, Hermione's uneasiness disappeared, and she felt safe.

But as soon as they walked into the parlor, which they had to pass through to get to the dining room, a dark shape moved in the corner. Hermione whimpered and tightly seized Bellatrix's arm. "What?" Bellatrix asked softly, stopping and turning to face her.

"I. . . ," Hermione started, but then the shape spoke.

"I see the little slut came crawling back," it said.

Bellatrix's eyes filled with fire, and she turned around. "Fuck you, Rodolphus," she spat.

Rodolphus then came into the light, smirking. "What's wrong, Bella?" he purred. "You-" he started, but was cut off when Bellatrix lunged at him, her hands around his throat as she pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," she hissed.

Rodolphus just laughed and easily switched their positions, shoving her into the wall, which she hit with a loud bang, and pinning her hands above her head with one hand. With the other hand, he summoned her wand and snapped his fingers; it disappeared. "I'll call you whatever I want," he growled. "You are my _wife_." Then his lips curled into a sadistic smile. Before either of them had a chance to react, Rodolphus had gotten his own wand, invisibly bound Hermione to an armchair, and divested Bellatrix of her corset, dress, stockings, heels, gloves, and panties. "And _since_ you are my wife, you will _act_ like a wife," he snarled.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth. "Not in front of her," she whispered. "Please."

"Not in front of who?" he said. "The _mudblood?"_

Bellatrix snarled.

"What do you care if she sees? Don't want to seem weak in front of your filthy lover?"

"Please, Rodolphus," she said. "You can do whatever you want to me, just not in front of her. _Please._"

Hermione watched with wide, fearful eyes as this occurred. She couldn't find her voice to scream, to even whimper.

"I can already do whatever I want to you," he barked.

Bellatrix growled at him furiously, hissing curses and promises that he would pay as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, groaning in relief.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, though she didn't mind seeing Bellatrix's neatly trimmed strip of black curls.

Rodolphus wasted no time in positioning himself at his wife's dry entrance. He shoved into her easily, snarling in her face. She just grunted and watched him with lifeless eyes. "You little slut," he spat. "Take it like the whore you are."

With that, he hurt her over and over until he finished. Hermione's eyes didn't open the entire time, nor could she make a sound. But she cried silently, her entire body heaving with the force of her terrified sobs. She cried for Bellatrix, she cried for herself, she cried for their pain, she cried because she couldn't do anything to stop Rodolphus. During his attack, though Hermione didn't see it, something shifted in Bellatrix's eyes. Her brown orbs clouded over, as if all feeling had been drained from them. She looked lifeless.

When Rodolphus pulled out of Bellatrix, he left her dripping with his seed and her own blood. He smirked and walked out. Without a word, Bellatrix accio'd her wand and cleaned herself up. She then walked to Hermione and gently took her upper arm.

Hermione found her voice and screamed, her eyes flying open; she thought the hand belonged to Rodolphus, come to hurt her, as well. Immediately, she realized it was Bellatrix and jumped up, throwing her arms around her and whimpering. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ."

Bellatrix stood stiff as a board, unmoving, and didn't respond.

"Why did you let him?" Hermione whimpered into her neck, holding her close and not letting her go. "You didn't even try to stop him. . . ."

"He is my husband," Bellatrix answered robotically, her voice free of any trace of emotion. "He may do whatever he pleases with me, and I may not protest."

Hermione looked up at her, trembling, and said softly, "Bella?"

"My husband may treat me with as much or as little respect as he pleases," Bellatrix continued mechanically. "When he is happy, I am happy."

Hermione took Bellatrix's face in her hands and kissed her. The Death Eater didn't kiss her back. "Bella, please," Hermione cried, pressing her forehead to her lover's, "snap out of it, please. . . You don't know what you're saying, please!"

"I will please my husband as he wishes," Bellatrix said. "I will not hesitate to do anything he commands."

Hermione bawled into her chest. "Bella, you're scaring me!" She whimpered again and slowly raised her hand. Shaking, she slapped Bellatrix hard across the face. Nothing. Bellatrix didn't snap out of it, nor did she flinch, or yell, or _anything!_ "Bellatrix, _please!"_

"My husband may give me as much or as little pleasure as pleases him," she said. "I may not complain."

Then Hermione got an idea. Pleasure. _"My husband may give me as much or as little pleasure. . ."_ Without hesitation, she dropped to her knees in front of her beautifully human robot. She would do anything to get Bellatrix back to normal. She raised her head and blew hot air onto Bellatrix's womanhood. Bellatrix stiffened. Hermione gently parted Bellatrix's folds with the pads of her thumbs and licked at her clit. Almost immediately, Bellatrix's fingers slid into Hermione's brown curls and tugged gently. The young witch took Bellatrix's clit into her mouth, causing the woman to whimper.

"H-Hermione?" Bellatrix gasped.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she quickly stood back up, wrapping her arms tightly around Bellatrix and whispering, "Bella. . ."

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why am I naked? What happened?" she asked frantically.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled back to look at her, though she didn't untangle her hands from Bellatrix's wild ringlets. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bellatrix said, wiping a tear from Hermione's cheek, "why are you crying?"

"B-because!" Hermione whimpered. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" demanded the Death Eater.

"What Rodolphus did!"

"What did he do?" Bellatrix growled immediately, eyes filling with fire. "Did he _hurt you?"_

"_No!"_ Hermione cried. "He hurt _you!"_

A confused look came over Bellatrix's face. "What do you mean, he hurt me?"

"He _raped you!"_ Hermione sobbed. "Why don't you remember?"

She froze. "He _what?"_ she hissed.

Hermione just cried harder.

"Shh," Bellatrix cooed, holding her and rubbing her back. "Shh, little one, I'm okay . . . Look at me, babygirl, I'm fine. . ." She slowly led her toward the couch and sat down, letting Hermione sit in her lap the way they both loved. Kissing her head, she gently scratched Hermione's back, something her youngest sister had always enjoyed. Apparently, Hermione did, as well, for she sniffled and nuzzled her neck, beginning to calm down.

"You scared me to death," she whispered. "You weren't there, you were gone, and you were talking about Rodolphus like you talk about the Dark Lord. . ."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione nodded and tremulously kissed the underside of her jaw. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good."

"Well," Bellatrix said, standing with Hermione still in her arms, "I'm going to go get back at Rodolphus. Would you like to come and watch?"

Hermione buried her face in her neck and nodded.

Bellatrix grinned and, after magically redressing herself, took off up the stairs. Once they were outside Rodolphus's door, Bellatrix put her down, whispered, "Stay behind me," and blasted the door open. Hermione did as she was told.

Rodolphus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Come for round two?" he said, standing up.

"In your dreams," Bellatrix snarled.

He smirked. "Fine, then. If you won't be with me, I'll take the Mudblood. She looks tight, is she tight, Bella?"

Bellatrix shrieked something Hermione didn't understand and raised her wand. His eyes widened slightly. She grinned sadistically and hissed, "Crucio." He screamed and fell to the floor, writhing and begging for mercy. Terrified, Hermione clutched the back of Bellatrix's dress, peeking out from under her spell-casting arm. "You saw it," she muttered to Hermione. "You tell me when to stop."

She nodded and clung to her more tensely. As Rodolphus screeched more, she whimpered. "Bella. . ."

"You want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No. . ," she whispered.

Bellatrix nodded and intensified the spell. Then, suddenly, she let him go, and turned to Hermione, leaving her husband panting on the floor. She whispered softly in Hermione's ear, and the golden girl shook her head, eyes wide. "I can't. . ."

"You can," Bellatrix encouraged. "You mean it, don't you? You want him to suffer, right?"

"Well . . . yes, but. . . ," Hermione trembled.

"You can do it."

Hermione shook her head and buried her face in Bellatrix's chest. "I can't, Bella," she whispered.

"Yes, you can," Bellatrix said, taking Hermione's wand out of her pocket and pressing it into her hand. "You can do it."

Hermione whimpered and looked up at her. "Bella-" she started.

"You'll feel better," Bellatrix interrupted.

Hermione's hand trembled as she raised her wand to Rodolphus and desperately grabbed Bellatrix's hand. She felt Bellatrix squeeze her hand comfortingly and squeezed back. Bellatrix gently tugged her to stand next to her and she raised her wand as well.

As sick as the situation was, it felt incredibly romantic to both of them.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione whispered, "Crucio." A red bolt shot out of the tip of her wand and hit Rodolphus square in the chest. He gritted his teeth and yelled incoherently; Hermione's Cruciatus wasn't nearly as painful as Bellatrix's, but it was bad nonetheless. Hermione made a strange sound, a sound of despair mixed with power, and hid her face in Bellatrix's shoulder, though she didn't break the curse.

Bellatrix grinned. She wrapped her free arm around Hermione's shoulders and with her other hand, shot curse after curse, hex after hex, spell after spell after spell at Rodolphus until he was no longer recognizable. And when he was just a blubbering, bulging, bleeding mess, she hissed, "Avada Kedavra," and murdered her husband.

When he was gone, Hermione turned into Bellatrix and cried. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "You did so good," she whispered.

Hermione shook her head and hugged her tightly. Her body shook with the force of her sobs as she cried.

"Shh, little one, you did so good," she whispered, gently scratching her back again. "Come on," she said, scooping her up and carrying her out, "you must be hungry. Torturing always makes me hungry."

Hermione whimpered and curled up to her, clinging to her shoulders.

Bellatrix carried her back up to her room and laid her down on the bed. After settling down next to Hermione and wrapping her in her arms, she called for Cuppy. The elf appeared with a pop and said, "Mistress Lestrange called for Cuppy?"

"Yes, Cuppy," Bellatrix said, "please bring Miss Granger and I some dinner."

"What would Mistress Lestrange and Miss Granger like?"

Bellatrix looked at Hermione. "Do you want anything special?"

She shook her head, starting to calm down.

"Anything, Cuppy," Bellatrix said. "Quickly, please."

Cuppy nodded and Apparated with a pop.

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's head and rocked her. "Why did you let me kill him, but not . . . _them?"_ she asked.

"Because," she said quietly, "rape me . . . okay. Rape you . . . _no_." She immediately blushed furiously and looked away.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, gently taking her chin and turning her back to face her.

"You heard me."

Bellatrix sighed softly and kissed her. "I'm not as valuable as you," she said. "You have _so_ much potential, you can do anything you set your mind to. I'm . . . _old._"

Hermione laughed and slapped her arm. "Shut up!" she giggled. "You are not _old!"_

"I am, too!" Bellatrix grinned.

Hermione smirked and rolled on top of her. "If you were old, would I do this?" she said before leaning down and kissing her heatedly. Her tongue prodded at Bellatrix's lips, silently begging for entrance. Bellatrix obediently parted her lips and Hermione immediately took the opportunity to plunge into her lover's mouth. She tangled her fingers in Bellatrix's raven curls and tugged, twisting and turning her head as she kissed her.

Her right hand left Bellatrix's locks to slither down her body and under her skirt. She slipped into Bellatrix's lacy panties and traced circles around her already dripping womanhood. Hermione continued to kiss her with a passion she had never known herself to possess as she began to stroke Bellatrix's clit in a "come hither" motion.

Bellatrix moaned into her mouth, her fingernails digging into the girl's soft shoulders. The Slytherin queen whimpered and writhed beneath her Gryffindor princess, arching her back and bucking her hips, needing more than what Hermione was giving her.

Hermione's fingers rubbed gently at Bellatrix's clit, and she dipped down to slip two fingers into her. Bellatrix whimpered and ground her hips into Hermione's hand, in turn making Hermione's palm rub against her clit. She cried out and bucked her hips desperately. Hermione giggled and took up a leisurely pace, caressing the magical spot inside of her with her fingers. Bellatrix groaned and tugged at her hair, sucking on Hermione's lower lip. She needed more, she needed her climax, oh gods, please!

The room was silent but for Bellatrix's sounds of pleasure; her moans, whimpers, mewls, groans, etc.; and the soft, wet smacking sound that Hermione's fingers made as they went slowly in and out of her Death Eater. Bellatrix grasped frantically at Hermione's back, drawing blood and causing Hermione to hiss at the sting. At that point, Hermione knew that Bellatrix was ready for her.

Without any warning, she added two more fingers and began to pound feverishly into her lover, from whose lips ripped a scream. She bit down on Bellatrix's lower lip, pulling ruby droplets to the surface of her ruby lips. She gently licked them away as she ground insistently against the rough spot inside the dark witch to whom she was so devoted.

Soon enough, Bellatrix exploded, shrieking incoherently into Hermione's mouth and coating her fingers with her honey. Tears of ecstasy spilled out onto her cheeks and Hermione kissed them away, slowing down. Bellatrix panted and clutched onto her, coming down from her high. Hermione gently pressed her lips to the Death Eater's and pulled out of her, holding her dripping fingers up between their faces. As Bellatrix opened her eyes, she began to lick her fingers, moaning at the sweet, yet a bit tangy, taste. When she finished, Bellatrix whimpered and reached up, tangling her fingers in her hair and kissing her desperately. Her tongue probed between Hermione's lips, longing to taste herself on the young witch's tongue. Hermione eagerly met Bellatrix's tongue with her own and kissed her.

"I would _not_ do that if you were old," Hermione smirked.

Bellatrix nodded exhaustedly and kissed her more. Then she was on top of Hermione, and her hand was exploring beneath Hermione's nightie. Hermione whimpered and shook her head, lightly pushing Bellatrix away. "Bella, no," she said softly.

"Why not?" Bellatrix nearly whined.

"I just. . ," Hermione started. "I'm just not ready yet."

Bellatrix sighed, nodded, and rolled off of her, pulling her to her chest. "Okay," she whispered.

They laid together for a good two seconds before Cuppy Apparated in, wielding a large cart of various foods. Bellatrix smiled, pleased, and sat up. "Thank you, Cuppy," she said. "You are dismissed."

The elf nodded, bowed, and Apparated out.

Bellatrix got up and got Hermione and herself two plates of food. She gave Hermione her plate and sat back down next to her. "Thank you," Hermione said softly, and began to eat. Then she got an idea. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Bellatrix said through a mouthful of cookie.

Hermione laughed and waited for her to swallow. "Can we watch a movie?"

Bellatrix's eyebrows furrowed. "A . . . movie?"

Hermione giggled. _"A ,"_ she enunciated.

"What is a __?" Bellatrix laughed.

"It's a source of Muggle entertainment."

Bellatrix made a face.

"Oh, come on, Bella!" she whined. "Pwease?" she said cutely, pushing out her lower lip. "You'll like it, I _promise!"_

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Okay. . ."

Hermione squealed. "Yay!" She went for her wand and conjured a television and a disc. "This is my favorite movie! It came out two years ago, and I just love it!"

Bellatrix smirked watching her.

Hermione waved her wand and put the movie in the player. It started playing.

"_Titanic?"_

:::::::::::::::

Three and a half hours later, Bellatrix and Hermione were curled up together, sobbing. They cried until they both fell asleep, tangled with each other, with puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**How many of you caught the Sweeney Todd reference? Also, it was, just recently, actually, brought to my attention that Hermione's birthday is in September, and that for her to have had a birthday, that would mean that she was in her 8**__**th**__** year at Hogwarts. Which doesn't happen. Soooooooooooooooooo, pretend that Hermione's birthday is in, like, June. Kay? Lol. And who's glad I killed Rodolphus? I AM! Also, I just had to have them watch Titanic; it's one of my favorite movies, and I thought it would be sweet.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**BadJuJu1987:: yes, lol, very true.**_

_**HermioneFan95:: Awh, thank you! And yes, lol, I am SO glad Rod is dead.**_

_**LoveSKINS94:: Yay! And me too!**_

_**Yamiperv:: lol awh! I'm sorry! And lol me too. The reason Bella didn't remember anything will be explained in a later chapter. Yes, Titanic. Go back and read it again, I'm sure you'll find it! **_

_**HelenaBCFan1:: Yay! And thank you!**_

_**Snorbie:: Thanks!**_

_**sugarspiceandnotsonice:: No! Don't feel bad! I don't like to review either (I am such a hypocrite, lol) because when I try to, it's all LIKE THIS! AND I'M NOT AWARE OF ANY SORT OF PUNCTUATION OTHER THAN THE EXCLAMATION POINT! OMFGGG! So yeah. Lol. And yes, I love your name, it's amazing.**_

_**Imperfectionisunderrated:: lol yes, I did try. Very much so. It didn't really work, sadly. *smirk* maybe, just maybe… lol yes, it really did. Me too, I used that quote because it doesn't stick out as abnormal, and non-Sweeney fans won't be confused. Lol yes I did, you are brilliant! Ahahah, honestly, I don't even realize that I AM using elf magic. Yes! She was that terrified! xD (and omg lol I was going to write xD just now and I wrote xSD and it looks like a classic villain laughing evilly with his stupid mustache! Excuse my dorkiness.) Don't worry, it will be. Lol yes, she will be learning more about that in this chapter. Thank you, lol! I was particularly proud of that sentence, I just loved it so much. Lol yeah. Maybe you could help me with that? Yes, I did change 15 seconds to 2 seconds, because it emphasizes just how quickly Cuppy appeared when she was allowed to. **_

_**Caradens:: You mean from the rape? If so, then no, because they both cleaned themselves very well after their individual rapes and eliminated any risk of that. **_

_**BellasTrick:: Thank you, lol! LOL, you gave me the idea to kill him! Soooo, people who liked that Rodolphus died, thank this girl! And yes, I really can, lol. I hate him too, but, rather, I hate the image I have of him. He isn't really mentioned much in the actual series, so we don't really know what he's like. But I like to think he's the way we portray him, lol. I think that was a sort of turning point for Hermione that will come in soon. Was Bella? No, she wasn't, but the reason she was acting like that will be explained later. Lol something like that… lol yes! I am eagerly awaiting the next! **_

_**A2463:: Thank you! **_

_**BellasTrick:: lol, yes, your super-dedicatedness, my amazing beta! I hadn't even realized it had been so long since I had updated! I just got a new computer, so I was busy getting all my work on this one!**_

_**BrionnaRain14:: LOL. Yes, I do. Thank you!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione's dreams of Bellatrix and herself were interrupted by a large, rough hand. The hand fisted in her hair at the top of her head and yanked, pulling a scream from her lips and forcing her into a sitting position. She didn't need to look up to know who the hands belonged to, for at this point, a smaller, yet equally ruthless hand grabbed her arm, the fingernails digging painfully into her soft flesh. She shrieked and fought valiantly against them. _"BELLA!"_ she screeched, reaching out blindly, searching for her lover. She found nothing. Frantically, she looked around (as best she could, for the hand in her hair stayed stubbornly attached there), her eyes desperate to find Bellatrix. In the corner, her face peeked out of the darkness. She looked . . . different, somehow. She looked drained, lifeless. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her, and a small line of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She was pale. "Bella," she whispered, dread beginning to course through her body. She turned to her tormentors. _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"_

The larger hands chuckled darkly. The sound echoed in the silent room, bouncing off the stone walls and ringing in Hermione's ears. Just that laugh gave Hermione her answer. Suddenly, something changed inside her. Her fear and despair morphed into rage. She felt strong. In one swift move, though she didn't know how, she was free of the hands and was pointing her wand at them. She trembled with her fury.

She was murderous.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, she screamed, _"CRUCIO!"_ and her harassers fell to the floor, writhing and shrieking in agony. The way they twisted and distorted amused Hermione. She found herself laughing. She intensified the spell and smirked as they screamed louder. They begged and pleaded for mercy, but she would give none. She had none to give. Something inside her had snapped, and she couldn't stop herself. She _wouldn't_ stop herself.

The words left her lips before she could even think. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ The larger hands stopped moving as a bolt of green light made contact with a large chest. She shrieked it again and the smaller hands lay limp.

Hermione awoke with a bloodcurdling scream, and shot up straight in bed. She looked around frantically, desperate to know Bellatrix was okay. Then Bellatrix was beside her, holding her close and rocking her, whispering softly to her that it was okay, she had just had a bad dream. Hermione screamed and cried into her, clinging to her in a way she didn't know she was capable. She blubbered incomprehensibly into her neck and tangled her fingers in her hair, needing to know that she was real, that she was _really_ there with her, squeezing her like a parent would an upset toddler.

"Shh," Bellatrix cooed, rocking her and holding her securely. "Shh, babygirl, everything's okay. . . I'm here, honey, Bella's here. . ."

Hermione curled up in Bellatrix's arms and cried. Her shoulders heaved with the force of her sobs and Bellatrix found it hard to hold her. But nevertheless, she continued to rock her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. They stayed like that until Hermione finally calmed down.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Hermione shook her head and pressed her wet face into Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix nodded and held her close. "You don't have to . . . come on, let's go back to sleep," she said as she started to lie down, gently pulling the girl down with her.

Hermione shook her head vigorously and clung to her. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Where are who?" Bellatrix questioned.

"_Them,"_ Hermione emphasized.

Bellatrix was quiet for a moment. Then, "Them? Why?"

"Where are they?" she asked again, ignoring Bellatrix's questions. "I want to see them."

"Why do you want to see them?"

"Because I do. Please, Bella."

Bellatrix paused a minute, seeming to think, then sighed and sat back up. "Come on, then," she said, pushing the comforter off of her and standing up. Hermione followed. Bellatrix went to her and took her hand before turning on the spot and Apparating. Hermione clutched tightly at Bellatrix's hand as they spun and spun, flying. They landed with a crack and Hermione stumbled forward. Bellatrix caught her and helped her back to her feet.

Hermione looked around. They were in a small room, with concrete walls and nothing else. Her personal villains were hanging from the ceiling, by their thumbs, no less. They were bloody, bruised, scratched, beaten, and, honestly, they looked like crap. Their hair, especially that of the larger hands, was like rats' nests and they were pale as ghosts, though they were so banged up, the only colors visible on their abused bodies were red, black, blue, and purple. She almost felt bad for them. Just the idea made her laugh.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as Hermione nearly cackled. She turned to face her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Hermione smirked and tapped Bellatrix's jaw with two fingers before pressing her lips gently to her lover's. "Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies," she purred.

Bellatrix's eyebrows shot up and she watched in astonishment as Hermione turned to Lucius and Draco and pulled out her wand. "Fuck with the bull, get the horns," she heard escape Hermione's lips as she raised her wand arm toward the two. The small Gryffindor made a hissing sound and a bolt of red light sped out of the tip of her wand, engulfing the "men." They both screamed at the top of their lungs, and Hermione snarled.

Bellatrix was in shock. Hermione? Granger? Torturing? Purposefully? What was going on? This was a side of the girl that Bellatrix had never seen; but she found she liked it. She grinned and walked forward to join her.

"Need some help there?" she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Nope," Hermione replied.

Bellatrix was caught off-guard. Her eyebrows shot up and she stood frozen for a moment.

"But you can join me if you like," Hermione continued nonchalantly.

"_Excuse _me?" Bellatrix said.

Hermione turned, but didn't let up on the spell; her tormentors still screamed and begged for clemency. "You heard me," she challenged the dark witch, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

Extremely pleased, but still a bit confused, Bellatrix went to join her and raised her own wand. _"Crucio,"_ she hissed, and another jet of red light shot out of the tip of her wand, the radiant red surrounding the dangling "men" and causing them to shriek louder, more desperately. She cackled at their pain and, surprisingly, Hermione laughed with her.

:::::::::::::::

By the time Bellatrix Apparated them back to the Manor, it was already light outside. They arrived in Bellatrix's room with a loud crack, and Hermione laughed, feeling exhilarated, like all the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. She completely forgot about the war, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore's Army, the Dark Lord, everything. She even forgot about her recent defilement, and Bellatrix's. "That was great!" she nearly squealed. "The way they writhed and begged? I felt so powerful!"

A grin spread across Bellatrix's pouty lips. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

Hermione sighed happily and suddenly ran to Bellatrix, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her heatedly. She securely attached one hand to the back of Bellatrix's head, fisting her curls, and pressed the other to her shoulder, pushing her backwards toward the wall. "I need you," she breathed when she came up for air.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix nearly whined, hating that she had broken their liplock.

"_You,"_ she said, "your body, your hands, your lips, your _tongue_, oh _God_, your _tongue_. . ."

A lazy smirk made its way onto Bellatrix's face. "You want my tongue?" she whispered huskily.

Hermione nodded and leaned in, wanting Bellatrix's lips. However, just before their lips met, Bellatrix turned her head and pushed her away. Hermione growled. Bellatrix laughed. "You want this tongue, little girl, you're gonna have to work for it." Hermione pouted.

"Pwease, Mistwess, may I have your tongue?" she asked cutely.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, smiling, and just grabbed her arm, spinning around so that Hermione was pressed against the wall with the Death Eater holding her in place. Her Gryffindor schoolgirl squealed and watched her with excited eyes. "Please, Mistress, may I have your tongue?" she asked again.

"Patience, princess," Bellatrix purred in her ear. Her evil tongue darted out to tease the shell of Hermione's ear, causing the girl to shudder violently and tangle her fingers in her dark curls, whimpering. "So sensitive tonight, my beautiful little pet. . . ," Bellatrix whispered, blowing into her ear.

"For you, Mistress. . ."

"All for me?" Bellatrix said in a low voice, reaching down and pulling Hermione's left leg upward. She wrapped it around her own waist, and Hermione's right leg joined it soon after.

"All for you," Hermione breathed, bucking her hips to meet with Bellatrix's, needing contact after so long without it; so long without her mistress's ministrations, her lover's lips, her teacher's touch. So long without her Bellatrix.

The snake's head dipped down so her lips could trail over the lioness's throat, pulling an appropriate growl from the girl. Her deft fingers were extra slow as they dragged down the young witch's sides, teasing in a way only she could. When she was finally over the Gryffindor's hips, she grasped the hem of her short nightgown and began to pull it up, causing Hermione's legs to fall gracefully back to the floor.

Bellatrix's mouth watered as she exposed more and more of Hermione's tanned, smooth skin; her toned upper thighs, the uncovered apex between her legs (Bellatrix emitted a squeak of want, to which Hermione smirked), her flat stomach, her bare, small, yet firm, beautiful breasts, her perfectly sculpted shoulders (Hermione eagerly raised her arms to allow Bellatrix to pull the nightie over her head), her long neck, her gorgeous arms, her entire being crafted with as much care and dedication as an ideal crème brulee by a master chef. "I'd forgotten how perfect you are," she breathed, her eyes raking over Hermione's body time after time.

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I'm not. . ."

Bellatrix lightly took Hermione's chin and pulled her head up so she could look into her eyes. "You are," she said before pressing her lips to her pet's forehead. "Listen to your mistress."

Hermione nodded slowly and lifted herself up on her tiptoes to fasten her lips to Bellatrix's, but the witch seized her by the throat and pushed her away before she could, back into the wall. "Ah, ah, ah!" she said. "Not without permission."

"May I please kiss you, Mistress?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, you may kiss me," Bellatrix smiled.

Immediately, Hermione pounced on Bellatrix, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist and attaching her lips hungrily to her mistress's. Bellatrix squeaked in surprise as all Hermione's weight was transferred to her, but she held her up. As they kissed heatedly, Bellatrix made her way to her bed and stopped. Then, she suddenly threw Hermione off of her, onto the bed. "Bella!" she squealed as she bounced on the mattress.

Bellatrix climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. She looked down at Hermione and began whispering rapidly in French. "Mon dieu, vous êtes incroyable." She began to kiss and lick at Hermione's neck, murmuring softly, "Baise, je te veux tellement mal, je vous avez manqué, j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes si parfait, tu me rends fou." Her teeth scraped gently over the girl's pulse point, to which Hermione whimpered and arched her back, and she continued, "Oh mon putain de dieu, mon belle petite fille, je ne pourrai jamais obtenir assez de vous." Hermione only realized she was speaking in a different language when she said, "Je veux te goûter, j'ai besoin de vous faire goûter, tu es tellement délicieux et tous les miens. Ma déesse."

Hermione took the Death Eater's face in her hands and pulled her up, capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss. She tangled her fingers in her unruly raven curls and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Bellatrix met her tongue with her own and they played together. Hermione suckled her full bottom lip and bit down gently. "Bella, you're speaking French," she breathed when she pulled back.

"Was I?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

"Sorry," she mumbled before going back to Hermione's throat.

"'Sokay," Hermione gasped as her sensitive throat was once again attacked by Bellatrix's lips, tongue, and teeth.

Bellatrix continued to tease her in this way before Hermione couldn't take it anymore and growled, "Just touch me already!"

Bellatrix snickered and moved down her body to her chest. Gently, she took a pretty pink nipple between her teeth and pulled, coaxing a squeak and a moan from Hermione's lips. Quickly, she licked at the bite mark, soothing the tender spot. She did the same with her other pert peak. Hermione began whimpering her name as Bellatrix slithered down her stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel.

Her fingers slid into the dark witch's untamable black locks and fisted stubbornly there, pushing her down on her aching heat; but Bellatrix would please her when she was good and ready. She wasn't one to be forced into anything, even if was doing one of her favorite things. And being with Hermione was _definitely_ one of her favorite things. She looked down to see her lover smirking up at her.

Bellatrix deliberately blew hot air onto Hermione's wanting womanhood as she said, "What do you want?"

"You know what," Hermione said softly.

"No, I don't," Bellatrix played dumb.

"Bella, please!" Hermione bucked her hips up to Bellatrix's lips, but the witch moved out of the way before she could make contact. The girl whined and tugged at Bellatrix's hair.

Bellatrix giggled and watched her face contort with frustration. "You have to tell me, babygirl," she cooed.

Hermione suddenly snarled and put all her strength into flipping over on top of Bellatrix. The dark witch was caught off-guard, so Hermione had an opportunity to pin her hands above her hands and render her motionless. By the time Bellatrix realized what had happened, Hermione had already spread her legs over Bellatrix's bare thigh and was grinding against her smooth, milky skin. She moaned and leaned down, pressing her lips forcefully to her snake's and slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Bellatrix cackled into her mouth and kissed her back passionately, lifting her leg and rubbing vigorously against Hermione's erect little clit. Hermione was so sensitive after months without Bellatrix's touch that she shrieked into her mouth and came immediately, dripping her honey onto Bellatrix's slender leg and trembling above her. Bellatrix laughed more and took the opportunity to shove her off her, climbing onto her and reaching down, feverishly stroking the girl's throbbing clit in a "come hither" motion and sending Hermione into a second orgasm before her first was over.

Hermione mewled, moaned, whimpered, and yelped beneath her as she touched her. "Bella!" she cried out, squirming as if she was having a seizure and panting like a dog. Before she knew what had happened, she had rolled back over on top of Bellatrix, her lips had claimed the dark witch's, and she had begun riding her fingers. As soon as her second climax ended, her third began, pulling a shriek from her lips and making her writhe and shake. She had trouble staying on top of her lover; so much so that Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady.

Hermione's eyes began to tear up from the intensity of the pleasure. She wasn't sure whether the bliss was as blissfully blissfull as she thought, or she had just been without Bellatrix's touch for so long, she had forgotten what an orgasm felt like. No matter the reason, it was perfect. As she went into her fourth orgasm, she convulsed and spasmed so much, she fell right off the bed. As she hit the floor, she started laughing.

Bellatrix's eyes were amused as she looked over the edge of the queen-sized bed at her young Gryffindor. A smile graced her lips as she watched her giggle. With a wave of her hand, Hermione was lifted off the ground and put back on the bed. Immediately, Bellatrix climbed on top of her and kissed her.

Hermione kissed her back heatedly and tangled her fingers in her hair. In that moment, it didn't matter that Hermione was a good thirty years younger than her. It didn't matter that they were on opposite sides of the war. Anything and everything that could keep them apart had been knocked down, and the only thing that mattered was the here and now of the situation; they were together.

Using her own, Hermione pulled Bellatrix's tongue into her mouth and sucked gently on it, opening her eyes to see Bellatrix's reaction to something she had never done before. She was pleased to hear a guttural moan make its way up her throat as her eyelids fluttered. She teased the tip of Bellatrix's tongue with her own as she sucked, pulling a whimper from the witch above her. With her hands, Hermione pulled Bellatrix's nightie up above her hips, never halting her ministrations on her lover's tongue. With no warning, she raised her knee up to meet the treasure awaiting her. Bellatrix groaned in pleasure as Hermione's skin met her wetness; she hadn't been wearing anything beneath the slip. Typical Bellatrix. Of course, Hermione hadn't been wearing anything either, but that was only because she was wearing what Bellatrix had provided her with, and Bellatrix hadn't provided her with panties. She smirked inwardly, knowing the Death Eater had been hoping to get between her legs sometime soon. Obviously, she had succeeded.

She pressed firmly against Bellatrix's clit, pulling a gasp from the woman, before pulling her leg away and replacing it with her hand. Gently, she pushed Bellatrix off of her and onto her back, climbing onto her and sinking between her legs. Bellatrix smirked, shook her head, and pushed Hermione onto her back before claiming her rightful place atop the girl.

Bellatrix looked deep into Hermione's eyes and smiled a bit. She bent low, kissing Hermione's chest, trailing butterfly kisses down her stomach. Hermione's skin jumped at the contact, and she giggled. Bellatrix straddled her thigh and began slowly grinding along her leg, leaving a thin line of wet arousal behind. She moaned softly as she pushed harder. Bellatrix's hands slid up Hermione's sides, her long nails scratching lightly as she made her way to Hermione's neck. She gripped it lightly, eliciting a moan from the young witch. Hermione grabbed the hand on her neck, pushing it down further, making Bellatrix smirk. She squeezed tighter, grinding harder on the brunette's thigh.

Bellatrix shifted her body, inching upward. Hermione smirks and took one of her nipples in her mouth. Her teeth nipped teasingly against Bellatrix's nipple, stopping her in her tracks. She groaned, straddling Hermione's thigh. She pressed her weight against the youth and slid further up her body. Hermione flicked her tongue again Bellatrix's nipple, biting hard then soothing with her tongue.

Hermione continue to tease Bellatrix in this way, licking, nipping, and sucking at the dark witch's pink peak until she couldn't stand it any longer. "Bella," she whimpered, reaching up and tangling her fingers in her hair. She pulled her down and pressed her lips to her lover's before continuing, "Please."

Bellatrix nodded and slid further up the young girl's body, grinding as she went, her arousal in full bloom. She placed her knees on either side of Hermione's head, her sex hovering inches above an eager mouth. She looked into playful brown eyes seeking approval. Hermione nodded and pushed her tongue toward Bellatrix. Bellatrix lowered herself and Hermione's tongue hungrily met with her heat. The older witch ground deep onto her pretty face, rocking her hips back and forth. She gasping, grabbing the headboard for balance.

Hermione teased her little clit with her tongue and took Bellatrix's hand, pulling it down to her own dripping sex, silently pleading to be touched. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was being slightly selfish, but she couldn't help herself. At the moment, she needed Bellatrix's touch more than she needed oxygen. It was her only concern, at least then. However, she was always eager to be able to taste her delicious mistress, and so she stiffened her tongue and thrust it deep into Bellatrix, pulling a cry from the older woman's lips.

Hermione shuddered as Bellatrix easily pushed two fingers into her. Hermione moaned at the contact, the vibrations going straight to Bellatrix's throbbing pink clit. "Mmm, yes, little one," she moaned, rocking harder against Hermione's tongue. The young witch's nose gently grazed against her clit each time she pushed forward. Bellatrix's free hand reached for her own breast, grabbing it forcefully. She rolled her nipple between her fingers, making it hard. Hermione gripped the older witch's ass, guiding her back and forth, pulling her further down against her face. Her tongue swirled deep inside of Bellatrix, constantly changing the texture between stiff and soft. Bellatrix thrust hard into Hermione, rubbing her thumb against her perfect, hard clit.

Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's heat and raised her hips, needing more contact. She raised her own hand and began to feverishly stroke the Slytherin's little clit. She held the Death Eater's soft bottom tightly in her other hand, keeping her in place as she fucked her with her tongue. She thrust her tongue as far into Bellatrix as she could and then pulled out almost completely, teasing her entrance with the tip of her tongue.

Bellatrix raised herself up and slammed back down, insisting on Hermione's tongue. The young witch gave in, pushing into Bellatrix as she came back down. Bellatrix moaned, arching her back, stomach muscles tightening. Her hand left the headboard and grabbed Hermione's thigh, clenching it with a vice-like grip. She added another finger into Hermione, pushing into her quickly. Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's sex as the third finger entered her. She pushed against Bellatrix's hand with desperate need. Bellatrix whimpered uncharacteristically and began to ride Hermione's face with an urgency she had never known. A pressure began to build low in her belly and rise. Her nails dug deep into Hermione's soft skin, leaving red welts in their wake. Bellatrix groaned, on the verge of climax.

Hermione shrieked a little at the sting, but loved the jolt of bliss it sent straight to her core. As Bellatrix pounded into her, she inched closer and closer to her end until she was in the same position Bellatrix was in. just as Bellatrix pinched her clit between her sharp nails, she bit down on the witch's, and they exploded together.

Their cries of ecstasy mixed, joining in perfect harmony as they climaxed. The other's name escaped both their lips and their backs arched simultaneously. It was the most amazing orgasm either of them had ever had. Their bodies stiffened; Bellatrix's nails burrowed agonizingly into Hermione's skin and Hermione's fingers curled inside her lover.

When they both had finished, Bellatrix collapsed on top of Hermione and they gasped for breath. Hermione lay limply under her, her head swimming and her strength gone. Bellatrix was the same, just as weak, just as dazed and confused. It took them a good five minutes to regain their senses, and another two minutes before Bellatrix gathered the strength the roll off of Hermione. Her head fell toward the young witch and met her brown orbs with her own.

There was a darkness in her eyes that Bellatrix had never seen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Now, before I put my after-author's-note, I have a VERY important announcement! **_

_**.**_

_**The administrators of FanFiction are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**_

_**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**_

_**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**_

_**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**_

_**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**_

_**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and your staff find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**_

_**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**_

_**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**_

_**Psudocode_Samurai**_

_**Rocketman1728**_

_**dracohalo117**_

_**VFSNAKE**_

_**Agato the Venom Host**_

_**Jay Frost**_

_**SamCrow**_

_**Blood Brandy**_

_**Dusk666**_

_**Hisea Ori**_

_**The Dark Graven**_

_**BlackRevenant**_

_**Lord Orion Salazar Black**_

_**Sakusha Saelbu**_

_**Horocrux**_

_**socras01**_

_**Kumo no Makoto**_

_**Biskoff**_

_**Korraganitar the NightShadow**_

_**NightInk**_

_**Lazruth**_

_**ragnrock kyuubi**_

_**SpiritWriterXXX**_

_**Ace6151**_

_**FleeingReality**_

_**Harufu**_

_**Exiled crow**_

_**Slifer1988**_

_**Dee Laynter**_

_**Angeldoctor**_

_**Final Black Getsuga**_

_**ZamielRaizunto**_

_**Fenris187**_

_**blood enraged**_

_**arashiXnoXkami**_

_**Masane Amaha's King**_

_**Blueexorist**_

_**Nero Angelo Sparda**_

_**Uzunaru999**_

_**Harry1817**_

_**EarthDragonJd**_

_**WolfDragonGod**_

_**CARELESSxCLAUDIA**_

_**Temptation McCoy**_

_**ashShadow50**_

_**veritate et virtute**_

_**GryffindorWolf**_

_**iLuvJohnny**_

_**(This will come down when the "witch hunt" is over.)**_

_**.**_

_**You can also help stop this by signing this online petition:: change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**_

_**(Without the spaces, of course.)**_

_**Now. Wasn't that romantic? :] Hermione and Bella torturing together? Awwhhhh! 3 3 3 Not traditional romance, but, eh. It works. And yes, Bellatrix is speaking French. For any of you who actually speak French, sorry if the translation is a little off, I used Google Translate, lol! Using my knowledge of nouns and adjectives in Spanish (and hoping it also works in French) I tried to make it so it would make SOME sense. How'd I do? :D And yes, most of this chapter is sex. You like? I like. ALSO:: VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. A VERY EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU TO BELLASTRICK FOR BEING SO FUCKING AMAZING AND HELPING ME FINISH PART OF THIS CHAPTER WHEN I WAS EXTREMELY STUCK. I LOVE YOU BELLASTRICK! And I am soo sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! There was a big incident with my mom, and…yeah. And BECAUSE it took me so long to update (18 days! WTF), I am uploading this without sending it to my betas first (no offense, my wonderful betas) so I can get it out to you guys faster!**_

_**Also, here's the translation of what Bella said in French. Yes, it's cheesy and out of character, but whatever. I think it's cute. "My god, you're amazing. Fuck, I want you so bad, I missed you, I need you, you are so perfect, you drive me crazy. Oh my fucking god, my beautiful little girl, I can never get enough of you. I want to taste you, I need to taste you, you're so delicious and all mine. My goddess." So yeah. **_

_**Xoxoxoxo iLuvJohnny**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, I seem to have a bad case of writer's block. So I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks/is boring/makes you want to kill me for making you wait so long for such a terrible chapter. A special thanks to BellasTrick who is amazing and wonderful and has kept me (or tried to) on track as far as the story. Btw, go check out her story, Shameless. It's, like, supermegafoxyawesomehot. (if you understand what that's from, I will love you forever and ever and message you until you decide to shoot me to shut me up.)**_

_**BellasTrick: Thanks, love! I promise, there'll be more of that in this chapter. Lol was it? I never thought of it as intense, more awesome, lol, but intense is good, too. :D lmao, I love how YOU'RE referring to them as the larger and smaller hands now. Kisses!**_

_**imperfectionisunderrated: Firstly, let me just say that that was the longest fucking review/comment/anything you've ever given me and it absolutely made my day seeing it. I even showed it to my dad, though I didn't let him see it long enough to start reading it. Yes, I'm really sorry I didn't show it to you first, but you know why I didn't. Yes, I tried. Lol. I tried very hard. WELL, it might not have an many chapters, now, because I've decided to split this whole mess of a story into three parts, instead of two. OMG IT DID RHYME. AWESOME. YES, you are brilliant! Lmao, you're right. The snapping thing was weird, lol. Ahahah, I didn't even think of Voldemort when I typed that. LMAO. You thought they died? I probably could have made that a little more clear…but now we know they're alive, right! Me too, lol. I have a list of people I would love to torture/kill if I had a chance. Oh, well. At least it wasn't a very LONG dream. Yes, they were hanging by their thumbs and YES FILCH IS WHERE IS GOT IT! YAYY! Yes, that should come in in this chapter or the next, I'm not sure which. Probably the next. LOL, isn't it romantic? And she kinda DID go totally mental…but she has her reasons! Isn't it a great way to start the day? I thought so, too. Awh, thank you! I really loved that line, too. I was really proud of it. Lol I can be creative SOMETIMES. And it's usually when I'm overtired, like now! I should be sleeping, I have to be up early, tomorrow…but I'm not leaving! I'm really trying to finish this chapter as soon as I can. LMAO, I actually read this out loud to my dad, that you didn't think a short nightgown is appropriate for torture. Please enlighten me, then, what IS appropriate? NOOOOO, I do NOT speak French, lmao. Yet. I really want to learn, but I'm in Spanish class. I was going to say what she had said, but then I kinda forgot it was in there, so….yeah. lol. I can be EXTREMELY forgetful at times, like I was just writing the last chapter, and I had actually forgotten that I had killed Rodolphus, and I was gonna have him come in, but then I was like, "WAIT. DIDN'T I KILL HIM?" and yeah. Lol. You're right! I hate trying to type with one hand, lmao, it's so hard for me! Lol after I saw this: "**__**Oh fuck waiting, I'm going to use google translator. Haha omg that was funny. The way google translator translated it I mean." I went and translated it and LOL! LMFAO. Yes. She fell off the bed. Lol. Lmao, I only stopped calling them larger and smaller hands in that instant because we were kinda seeing into Bella's thoughts, and she doesn't call them larger and smaller hands, she still knows them as Lucius and Draco. Lmao, thank you so much! Yes, I am not 18, and I've never had sex, OR been kissed. lol. Yes, that will come in sometime, lol. Hopefully in this chapter, but idk. Omg that was so long. lol.**_

_**sugarspiceandnotsonice: It IS ridiculous! Like, honestly, why do you even have the ratings in the first place? Awwhh, thank you so much! Awh, supgarspiceandawholelotofnice? Cute!**_

_**BadJuJu1987: lol true. And thanks!**_

_**A2463: Thank you!**_

_**Darkshadow-lord: Thank you!**_

_**Yamiperv: Thank yooou! I love fluffy sex! . SO KYOOT! Yeah, sorry I didn't translate it, I'll go add a translation in the Author's Note. **_

_**Anon: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. Grr, writer's block sucks.**_

_**Now, I have to say that this chapter and the next will be kind of weird, with the timing. This chapter is going to be with Bellatrix, and the next will be what happens to Hermione at the same time. I'm not sure how I would be able to do this without doing it this way, if that even makes sense. I'm sorry, I'm just very, like, disoriented and tired as I write this, and on top of that, I'm trying to make a timeline, of sorts, for the story, trying to figure what I want to happen and when I want it to happen and blah, blah, blah and I realize this is a run-on sentence and I really don't care, I will keep writing if I feel like it. That was a really long sentence. Well, of course it was, it was a run-on. Okay, I should shut up now.**_

-o0o-

Bellatrix awoke to a searing pain in her left forearm. She clenched her teeth and swallowed, taking a deep breath before grudgingly opening her eyes and sitting up. She looked to her right to see that Hermione was still fast asleep, curled up in her covers. She smiled a bit and placed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and summoning her wand. When she waved it over herself, a dress and corset flew from her closet. She quickly got into the garments and smoothed herself out before turning and Apparating with a crack.

She landed in Malfoy Manor and immediately started toward the dining room. Distantly, she heard the sound of her sister crying. Actually, what Narcissa was doing was more like bawling, her cries meshed with screams. Her pained sobs could be heard all the way down in the ballroom, where Bellatrix had landed. Now, Bellatrix didn't know where her youngest sister was, but she assumed she was in her room. Since they were children, Narcissa hadn't liked to cry in any place other than the sanctity of her bedroom. Bellatrix's heart ached for her sister, and she briefly thought on releasing her brother-in-law and nephew. However, those thoughts were quickly vanquished by the ever-present memory of what they had done to her young lover. As much as she hated to admit it (even to herself), she would let Narcissa suffer as long as it meant that Hermione's rapists got what they deserved for hurting her little one. Perhaps she would comfort her sister later, she thought. And anyway, if Hermione's plan to get her Weasley friend into Narcissa's panties worked, she would no longer be alone. Hey, maybe they could all have a foursome, Narcissa, Hermione, the Weasley, and Bellatrix. That could be _very_ fun. Bellatrix could teach the ginger some tricks as, from what Hermione had told her, the girl was _extremely _inexperienced. Apparently, the only thing _remotely_ sexual she had done was kiss the Potter boy. Bellatrix shuddered just thinking about it. How could she bear to. . . she couldn't even finish the thought. Potter was such a whiny little bastard, and she had only faced him, what, three times? He was far too emotional, unable to control himself at the smallest thing. She couldn't comprehend how she could stand being around him, let alone _kissing_ him. She made a face and kept walking.

The only sounds in the hallway were Narcissa's wails and the quiet noise her skirts made as they brushed against the marble floor. She realized at the near-silence that, in her haste, she had forgotten to put on her shoes. She wasn't even wearing flats! She was bare foot! She sighed at her stupidity and walked faster, knowing how impatient her master could be. Finally, she reached the archway leading into the dining hall and entered, lowering her head in a show of respect.

After a moment, a voice broke through the sudden quiet of the secluded room. "Bella," said the Dark Lord, to which she replied, "My Lord." She kept her head down, as was customary. She stayed quiet, her lips practically sealed together. She knew better than to talk out of turn around him; she had learned that lesson the hard way, years before, when she had just met him. She hadn't even received the Mark, but he had taken it upon himself to make sure she didn't make the mistake again. She was pulled out of her thoughts of the past when he spoke again. "Look at me, Bella, and tell me what you see," he said.

She raised her head high and saw him immediately, sitting at the head of the table. Where Lucius usually sat. A smirk graced her lips at the thought of her sister's husband, hanging in her secret place, broken into tiny pieces.

"Something funny?" The Dark Lord frowned, and Bellatrix caught herself, returning to a neutral expression.

"No, My Lord," she said respectfully, looking down so as not to meet his eyes.

"Very well," he replied. "Now then, tell me what you see."

"What I see, My Lord?" she asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Yes, Bella, what you see," he said, in a tone that suggested she was an idiot. _"Look at me,_ and tell me what you see."

She raised her eyes and examined his features. Two red eyes, a mouth, no nose, of course, but two slits where his nostrils would be; he looked completely normal. Well, as normal as he could look. "I see you, My Lord, nothing else."

"Exactly, Bellatrix." She flinched. He only ever used her full name in serious times, usually when he was angry with her. She couldn't think of anything that he would be angry about; she hadn't done anything wrong. Well, of course she had done a lot wrong, but she couldn't think of anything he would know about. He couldn't possibly know about Lucius or Draco; no one but herself and Hermione know. Could he possibly know about Hermione?

Nonsense! She would know if he knew, because the only way he would have found out was if he had used Legilimency on her, in which case, she would know. Not even the Dark Lord could attempt to enter her mind without her knowing. She was the most accomplished Occulmens he had ever met, the only one that could successfully keep him out of her mind for extended periods of time.

Again, he interrupted her thoughts by speaking. "You see me, Bellatrix. Now, I want you to think. I know how difficult it is for you, but I want you to try."

She gritted her teeth at the insult and breathed deeply through her nose. It wasn't common that he insulted her, but when he did, it was concerning something she took great pride in; this time, her intelligence. His mouth twisted into a sneer. "Do you not like when I insult you, Bellatrix?" he asked mockingly. "Does it hurt you?"

"No, My Lord," she responded, her voice hard.

"No?" he said, rising from his seat. "Are you sure? From the way you tensed up, I thought it did." He began to make his way to her, the snake she despised following beside him. When he stood in front of her, Bellatrix had to crane her neck to see his face, she was so much smaller than him. "I don't like when you lie to me, Bellatrix," he hissed, and pulled out his wand. She braced herself. _"Crucio."_

She pressed her lips firmly together to keep from shrieking, and shut her eyes tightly. Her fingernails dug into her palms, distracting her for a moment from the pain coursing throughout her entire body, and she struggled to stay upright. She knew if she showed any sign of weakness (like falling to the ground, or crying out), she would only be punished further. Luckily, he only kept her under the curse for a good fifteen seconds. When she was released, she drew in a shaky breath and realized she hadn't been breathing at all.

"I will ask you again," he said coldly. "Does it hurt you when I insult you?"

"Yes, My Lord," she said, willing her voice to be strong, not to waver.

"Why is that?" He looked at her with a bored expression, raising what would have been an eyebrow. "You may speak freely," he added.

"Well, My Lord," she started, preparing to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I don't like when you insult my intelligence because, frankly, I take pride in the fact that I am a rather smart witch." She looked up at him just in time to see him scowl.

"If you truly _were_ smart, you would know better than to speak to me that way," he growled, and spat again, _"Crucio."_ Of course, he set her up just so he could torture her more. She should have known better.

She clenched her teeth and closed off her throat, not allowing her building scream to escape. The white-hot agony swept through her veins as if her blood had turned against her, had somehow morphed into venom that would keep her in excruciating pain for the rest of her days. Somehow, this torture was worse than any that she had ever endured. Maybe it was because she was still sore from the first. Perhaps it was because it happened so quickly after the first. She hadn't been forced to withstand two Cruciatus curses set so close together since she was young, and still living in her parents' Manor. Nevertheless, because the pain was so great, a squeak slipped past her lips, and she doubled over. For this, she was tortured for longer.

He finally let up after what seemed like an eternity, and turned, walking back to his seat at the table. "Come and join me, Bella," he said pleasantly, and she would've forgotten her recent tortures if not for the ache they left behind. Stiffly, she made her way to the table and sat in her usual seat, to his right. She was, after all, his right-hand. Her hands folded in her lap, an old habit, and she looked down at them. "Tell me, Bella, where were you before I called you? What were you doing?"

"I was at Lestrange Manor, My Lord, sleeping," she said.

"Sleeping," he murmured, seemingly thinking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sit back in his seat and look at her, examining. She raised her eyes a little and saw his rove over her. "Who were you sleeping _with?"_

That startled her a little, and she looked up at him. "My Lord, my husband is still missing," she said carefully, making sure to keep her mind closed off.

"That does not answer my question," he said sharply, sitting up suddenly. "Answer my question."

"No one, My Lord," she lied, keeping her voice even. "I was alone."

"Are you sure about that, Bellatrix?" he questioned. "No late-night suitors staying the night?"

"No, My Lord," she said, lowering her eyes again. "No one." She stiffened a little as he moved out of his seat, his black robes billowing after him.

"Stand," he ordered, and she complied, getting to her feet. She looked at a spot on the floor in front of her as he walked around the table, coming to a stop behind her. She managed not to flinch when he placed a hand on the back of her neck and guided her to the middle of the room, and left her again. She stood silently, unaware of where he had gone, but knowing that she was not to move. After years in his service, she knew what the Dark Lord wanted without him having to speak, which she was rather proud of. Lucius couldn't do that, nor could Dolohov, or MacNair, or even Severus. "Bellatrix," his voice came from behind her.

"Yes, My Lord?" she said softly, swallowing hard. She was now sure that he knew something, she just didn't know what, or how he knew.

When he came back and faced her, she saw for the first time the anger in his eyes. No, it was more than that. It was fury, brimming in the red slits he called eyes. Fear filled her own, and she cowered slightly in his shadow. "Did I or did I not forbid you from seeing the Mudblood again?" he asked.

Bellatrix's insides began to crumble. He knew. How could he know? He couldn't possibly know; there was no way he could! The only people that knew were herself, Hermione, Lucius, and Draco! Lucius and Draco were. . . unavailable, at the moment, _she_ hadn't let him know, in any way she could think of, and Hermione. . . Oh, gods, what about Hermione? She wouldn't have _told_ him, but he would have been able to get it out of her. But Hermione had been with her all night! At least, she thought she had been. But how would the Dark Lord have known to look into her mind? How would he have known to get to her, if he hadn't known that Bellatrix had her back in the first place? Bellatrix was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't say anything.

"Answer me, Bellatrix!" he hissed, and turned his wand on her. _"Crucio!"_

The pain hit her like a brick wall. Since she was caught off, a short scream escaped her throat and she stumbled, before catching herself and clamping her mouth shut, forcing herself to straighten up. She ground her teeth and clenched her fists, trembling. She wavered once, her knees giving out, but she managed to stand her ground, getting back up when she started to fall. She swallowed heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. Immediately, she pushed them back.

When he let up, she struggled for breath, prying open her eyes to look at him. "You did, My Lord," she managed to choke out.

"So you were aware," he stated. "You were aware of your complete disobedience in seeing her again."

"My Lord, please let me explain," she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"There is nothing to explain, Bellatrix," he said. "You knowingly ignored a direct order, and you must be punished for it."

"_Please_, My Lord, listen—"

"_Crucio!"_

With the word spoken, Bellatrix wasn't able to keep from falling to the floor. She collapsed, curling into a ball. A scream slipped past her lips and her tears won the battle, streaming down her face in rivers. She hid her face in her knees and cried, her shoulders shaking from the force of her pent-up sobs. She couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone even attempt to force words out, words that might be able to stop the pain assaulting her body. Her back arched and she clung to her legs for dear life, as if they were the only thing tethering her to reality. Black spots began to form in her eyes. She closed them tightly and let the agony overtake her.

Then the pain vanished, and she managed to calm herself down enough to look up and beg in a whisper, "My Lord . . . please, listen to me." She wiped at her face with her sleeve, drying her tears.

"Get up," he commanded, "and explain yourself."

Slowly, Bellatrix released her tight hold on herself and sat up, groaning at the ache. She quickly got to her feet, shaking. She stumbled once, nearly falling back to the floor, before she got her footing and stood up straight. "My Lord, please understand that I have no feelings toward her whatsoever," she said in a tight voice. "She is a plaything, and nothing more."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord," she said, and nodded.

"You have no feelings toward her? Not even sympathy?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, My Lord," she replied. "She's nothing but a filthy little mudblood. Why would I feel bad for her?"

"Very good, Bella," he said, and smiled. Something about the uncommon curve of his lips made Bellatrix uneasy. Nothing good could come of that "smile," she thought. "Then, if you don't feel for her, you wouldn't mind bringing her to our next meeting."

"The next meeting, My Lord?" she asked. She struggled to contain her growing dread. What would he possibly want with Hermione? Maybe he wanted to. . . try her out for himself? Oh, gods. The mere thought of the Dark Lord touching her Hermione like that, working away on top of her, made her sick to her stomach. She shuddered slightly. Why else could he want to see her? There had to be another reason. There _had_ to. Maybe he wanted to see her in action, to help him understand why Bellatrix disobeyed him. Even _that_ wasn't much better. She would die of embarrassment. As soon as she thought that, she realized she sounded like a spoiled teenage girl. "_Oh my god, he saw me looking at him? I'm never showing my face ever again! I can't face him ever, ever again! What am I going to do? I'll die of embarrassment!"_ Gods, Bellatrix, pull yourself together, and never think like that again. Teenage girls were so overly emotional. Now that she thought about it, Harry Potter was more of a teenage girl than she had ever been. She smirked at the thought.

"What's funny, Bella?" he asked, fixing his features into a curious expression. Bellatrix cursed herself for letting herself be caught twice. _Twice!_ In one day! In one _meeting,_ no less! Unacceptable!

"Nothing, My Lord," she said, quickly pressing her lips together and creating a disinterested appearance for herself. "Nothing at all, I just got lost in my own thoughts. You know how I tend to do that a lot."

"Yes, Bella, you do. Now, what was funny? I'd like to know." He took his place at the head of the table and sat back in the chair, forming a steeple with his fingers over his lap. "I do enjoy a good laugh now and again." He tilted his head to the side and watched her carefully.

She considered lying for a moment, but thought better of it. There was nothing linking that thought to what she had _really_ been thinking about, was there? And surely the Dark Lord would enjoy hearing this, and agree with her. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Come and sit with me, Bella," he said, waving his hand, "and tell me what amused you." The chair to his right immediately pulled itself from the table, and she walked on shaky legs to take a seat. When she sat down, he waved his hand again and the chair pushed itself back in. She sat up straight in the chair and watched him, not wanting to be tortured again. Of course, if he decided to torture her again, there was really nothing she could do about it. She wouldn't attempt to stop him; she wouldn't win that battle, as talented as she was.

"I was just thinking, My Lord, about how the Potter boy is more of a teenage girl than I ever was. Don't you agree?" she said, managing to keep her voice steady.

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella, that is true. From what I saw of you when you were young, you were more a man than even Lucius was." Bellatrix beamed at the compliment. "Good, I see you understand that was meant in the best way possible," he said. "It could have been taken a different way."

"Yes, My Lord," she replied, and thought for a moment, that he had forgotten about Hermione.

She was wrong.

"Now, tell me about your mudblood," he said, lacing his fingers together and looking at her expectantly.

"Well, My Lord, what would you like to know?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers under the table, out of his line of sight. If he saw her squirming, he might think her nervous. She _was_ nervous; she just didn't want him to know.

"What is so special about her?" he inquired. "What is so utterly fascinating about this mudblood that you would disobey me just to be with her?"

"It is not so much a _fascination_, My Lord, but more of a . . ." she trailed off, searching for words. He watched her closely, waiting for her to finish. "More of a . . . _preference_, My Lord." At his silence, she continued, "Though she is a mudblood, she is a better lover than—"

"Lover?" he interrupted. "I thought you did not feel for her, Bella."

"I don't, My Lord," she said, keeping her composure. "What I meant was, she is better _in bed_ than Rodolphus, and anyone else I've ever been with. That is the only reason I kept her."

"If she is nothing more than a slave for your pleasure, Bella, then you may go," he said, "as soon as you promise me just one thing."

Bellatrix nodded. "Of course, My Lord, anything."

"Wonderful," he said, surprisingly pleasantly. "Then you shall bring her to the next meeting. You shall see what for when it comes. You are dismissed."

Without a word, Bellatrix rose, bowed low, and turned, hurrying out. When she entered the hall, she could hear her sister's cries again, distant and pained. She would deal with her later; now, she had to go and tell Hermione she was to come with her the next time she was called. As soon as she reached the ballroom, bypassing the Anti-Apparition wards, she turned on the spot and Apparated back to her manor. But as she landed, she looked around to see that Hermione had gone.

-o0o-

_**I know, that took SOOOO long to get out, and I'm really sorry guys. I hope you liked this chapter; I wrote it in about six hours after a burst of inspiration. Umm, thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for keeping me on track with all this and . . . encouraging me to finish the chapter. So thank you baby! I'm not really sure what else to say now, soooo. . . bye!**_

_**Xoxoxo iLuvJohnny**_


End file.
